Un amor extraño! 100 Gaarahina
by sakurauchiha1494
Summary: Hinata y Gaara esta destinados a estar juntos, lo que no saben es que tendran que enfrentar muchos obstaculos para cumplir ese destino... Capitulo 16: por fin vuelven a encontrarse, podran luchar con la rivalidad de su familia o se encontraran con la muerte en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Mi vida!**

Abrí mis ojos cuando vi la luz pasar por mi ventana pegarme directo a mi rostro, fruncí el ceño y me estire un poco en mis sabanas color purpura, era pequeña al igual que mi cuarto, este estaba pintado de un color blanco, en la pared izquierda estaba el closet, al frente una peinadora de madera que tenia algunos libros y cosas para mantener aseada, por último a la derecha estaba la puerta que daba a la salida al resto de mi casa humilde.

Me pare de mi cama vestida con una bata de color rosa pálido que me tapaba hasta las rodillas y me coloque mi sandalias de dormir con calma, luego me puse a la tarea de tender mi cama y termine de abrir la ventana que estaba al lado del closet, pude divisar los otros edificios de la comunidad en la que vivía, todos los edificios eran casi igualas, de color azul, casi celeste, respire profundo el aire y luego me dirigí a mi peinadora para ver la hora, eran las 9:00 am exacto, siempre me levantaba temprano no importaba si estaba de vacaciones, ya que lo estaba.

Salí de mi cuarto y pase por el pasillo que daba a la sala y el comedor, toda la casa estaba pintada de color lila, excepto la cocina que estaba pintada de un color rosa oscuro, si una casa muy femenina, pero era de esperar solo vivíamos mi madre y yo, prepare unos panques con queso para desayunar, junto con un jugo de naranja, mastique con lentitud, no había ningún ruido ya que la casa se encontraba totalmente sola, mi madre siempre se iba a trabajar muy temprano como enfermera en un hospital que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

No éramos ricas pero se podía vivir, siempre he agradecido a mi madre por su duro trabajo ya que eso lo hacía para pagar mis estudios que ya he terminado y para septiembre, y no falta mucho, ya que el día era mañana, iba ir a la universidad, y gracias a mi promedio excelente pude encontrar una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de medicina que se encontraba en Japón.

Termine de lavar mis platos cuando comí por completo mis panques y acomode todo en su lugar, me volví a sentar en la mesa de la cocina, mi vida era para nada interesante, aunque moría por ir a la universidad, que mas bien era un especie de internado ya que había una especie de residencias para los que estudiaran ahí, había tenido suerte de conseguir esa beca lo único que tuvo que pagar mi mama fue el pasaje para viajar a Japón ya que yo vivo en estados unidos, supe lo de la beca hace dos años así que aproveche y aprendí el idioma a la perfección al igual que escribirlo, la verdad me encantaba el idioma ya que es muy interesante, sabía que iba hacer una gran persona y ayudaría a mi mama a salirse de ese trabaja para que el resto de su vida fuera de paz y plenitud.

Se preguntaran donde esta mi padre…. Pues él estaba en alguna parte del mundo con una hermana menor que ni yo conocía, el era multimillonario dueño de las empresas Hyuuga, luego de reconocerme como su hija desapareció sin darle un sentado a mi madre, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo desde hace mucho tiempo porque se fue cuando yo tenía 5 años, así que no me importo en lo absoluto y me olvide del asunto, para no sufrir.

Creo que he hablado mucho y no dicho lo más importante, mi descripción.

La verdad es que no me importa mucho mi yo mismo, por eso soy una persona tímida con pocos amigos, tengo 18 años, soy blanca, diría que pálida, mis ojos son de un color esmeralda casi blancos, algo descriptivo para todos los Hyuuga sin excepción, mi pelo es negro con reflejo azules, es natural y extraño, es tan largo que me llega por las caderas, mi cuerpo no es tan llamativo o quizás yo no lo admitía, pero la verdad no me importaba.

Me levante para prender la computadora y poner música a un volumen considerable, empecé arreglar un poco la casa y cuando termine decidí irme a bañar, el agua tibia golpeo mi cuerpo relajándome y haciendo que me terminara de despertar, luego de media hora Salí y tape mi cuerpo con una toalla color celeste dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, para ponerme un short de jeans y una camisa de tirantes blancas, me peine mi pelo lizo sin dificulta y me puse a chatear con mi amigos lejanos.

Paso el tiempo y ya eran la 1 de la tarde, sonó mi celular y corrí hasta mi cuarto para agarrarlo con rapidez.

H: Alo?

¿?: Hola Hinata! Es Sakura como estas?

H: Sakura! No sé nada de ti desde el terminar de clases! Estoy bien y tú?

S: Excelente Hina!

H: Y a que se debe tu llamado?

S: Quería invitarte al cine a las 3!

H: Suena bien…pero con quien iremos?

S: Tranquila, Ino y Temari, solo chicas.

H: Genial! Entonces iré!

S: No te tardes! Yo llegare temprano para comprar las entradas.

H: Ok saku ahí estaré, que peli vamos a ver?

S: La ultima de Harry Potter.

H: Oh! Qué bueno!

S: bueno adiós Hina!

H: Adiós Saku- colgué el teléfono y me dirigí hacia el closet ya que eran la 1:30 pm

Me vestí con una falda blanca y me coloque unas mayas negras que me tapaban hasta las rodillas y unos converses azules junto con una camisa manga tres cuartos del mismo color y me deje mi pelo lizo y suelto, me maquille con una sombra azul oscuro que no se notaba mucho y un poco de brillo para mis labios.

Agarre mi bolso negro y me lo guinde del brazo para salir de la casa a toda velocidad por que ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me baje del autobús al frente del centro comercial, las calles estaban abarrotadas y el sol me daba directo a la cara, haciendo que me tropezara con un par de personas.

Suspire aliviada cuando pude entrar a mi objetivo y refrescarme con el aire acondicionado, no había tanta gente como fuera, pero aun así era sofocante, era lo malo de la ciudad de New York, bueno para mí ya que me gustaba un poco la soledad.

Camine rápido hacia un extremo para subir por el ascensor que era transparente y podía ver la plaza de abajo mientras subía al último piso, llegue rápido pero se me fue difícil bajar ya que se podía decir que el ascensor estaba abarrotado.

Pase por un pasillo lleno de tiendas de ropa elegante y luego vi la entrada del cine con las cajas de venta de ticket al lado derecho, ahí pude ver una cabellera rosa, sonreí para mis adentros y me dirigí hacia allá.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verla pude ver que a su lado unos cabellos pelirubios se hacían notar agarrados con una cola alta dejando un mechón en el ojo izquierdo que tenia de color azul.

H: Hola chicas!- me acerque y estire mis brazos para abrazarla a las dos.

S y I: Hola!- me aplastaron entren sus brazos sin dejarme respirar aun así estaba feliz ya que sabíamos que no nos veríamos durante mucho tiempo.

Luego nos separamos todavía sonrientes, Sakura tenía una mini falda negra y una camisa de tirantes roja, combinada con unas zapatillas negras y su pelo totalmente suelto y lacio, sentí envidia ella de seguro era más bonita que yo.

E Ino tenía un vestido morado pegado a su cuerpo que le cubría hasta las rodillas y unas botas que terminaban de cubrir sus piernas hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, eran color lila y hacían contraste con su piel.

H: Chicas y donde está Temari?- pregunte cuando no la vi por ningún lado.

S: No lo sé… dijo que venía…

I: Si… quizás se le hizo tarde- se encogió de hombros.

H: Solo faltan cinco minutos para que empiece la película- dije moviendo mis dedos con nerviosismo, siempre lo hacía cada vez que estaba en una situación incomoda y que Ten ten no estuviera lo era.

S: Bueno vamos entrando quizás ella entre después.

I: Pero acaso no compraste sus entradas?

S: Cierto! Af…. Tendremos que esperar…

H: Bueno esperemos hasta la hora de entrar…

I: Sera…- pasaron los pocos minutos y nos dio tiempo de comprar algunos bocadillos como cotufas, chocolates y refresco, después de esto pude divisar dos coletas amarillas a lo lejos.

H: Ahí está, justo a tiempo!

Temari comenzó a correr dando a divisar sus pantalones de tubos color marrón claro y una camisa de tirantes color blanco, junto con unos zapatos negros de tacón y una cartera pequeña color marrón oscuro.

T: Chicas lo siento se me hizo tarde T_T- mientras mi amiga se disculpaba y nosotras sonreíamos íbamos entrando a la salas de cines, y ahí lo vi…ojos azul cielo cabello rubio, cuerpo musculoso, con una camisa negra y unos jeans ajustados.

Ese era Naruto Uzumaki en la entrada a la sala a la que íbamos nosotras, suspire, el había dejado de hablarme dos años ya que le había confesado mi amor delante de todo el salón, gracias a mis nervios, era patético y había quedado en ridículo ya que él me rechazo, con el se encontraba Sai, Shikamaru y Sasuke.

"Oh rayos!" pensé cuando Sakura los saludo de lejos, ellos nos vieron y sonrieron con picardía, yo me mantuve atrás de las demás mientras nos acercábamos a ellos para hacer la fila, hice que estaba distraída disfrutando mi refresco mientras trataba de escuchar lo que hablaban.

S: Hola chiscos! Que hacen aquí?- pregunto mi amiga.

Sasu: Pues lo mismo que ustedes- respondió el pelinegro haciendo que mi amiga pelirosa frunciera el ceño.

Sai: No seas tan malo Sasuke-kun- el otro pelinegro puso esa sonrisa que me parecía hipócrita- chicas ahora que estamos juntos porque no se sientan con nosotros?-pregunto con alegría, y yo me tense, casi me tomaba todo el refresco así que lo solté para sacar mi celular y ver un mensaje que tenia, por suerte estaba en vibrador.

Sasu: Hmp!

N: Seria genial! Danttebayo!- di un brinquito cuando oí su voz, gracias a dios estaba tras las chicas.

Shi: Que problemático.

Saku: Entonces vamos no, chinas?- Sakura nos vio, yo me sonroje y desvié mi mirada, odiaba eso, pero era inevitable.

T: Esta bien!

I: Claro!- Entramos juntos, pero claro yo camine a paso lento, manteniéndome al margen.

Sasuke se santo con su cara de "Hmp" cuando vio que Sakura le pedía sentarse a su lado, luego Ino, después Sai con su típica sonrisa, Shikamaru con su cara de que todo es problemático, Temari mirándolo de reojo y Naruto, bendita sea que me toco ir junto a él! Maldije para mí misma, había sido una mala idea ir de ultima, sentí que me sonrojaba y deje un puesto de por medio con excusa de que pondría las cosas ahí para no estar cerca de él, luego me coloque un poco de mi pelo para que no se me viera la cara y así no se cruzara mi mirada con él, pero debes en cuando podía sentir sus ojos penetrantes mirándome por largos tramos de la película, no sé cuando termino, ni vi el final, ya que Salí con la excusa de que iba al baño.

Una vez que llegue ahí me lave la cara y peine mi cabello ya que hacia eso cada vez que estaba nerviosa, me quede un rato ahí mientras veía como la gente entraba y el baño se llenaba.

Sakura entro con cara de felicidad pero frunció el ceño cuando me vio, yo me le quede viendo mientras se aproximaba hacia mí y luego hablo- por qué no esperaste que terminara la película? Faltaba poco…- Dijo mientras se lavaba las manos- ya casi todos se van- ese comentario me extraño.

H: Bueno… la verdad…. Es que no aguante- mentí- y las chicas no te acompañan a tu casa?

S: No Sasuke-kun me acompaña jeje- y ahí lo entendí todo y abrí mis ojos de par en par.

H: Entonces…ya son…-No pude terminar la frase porque Sakura grito un "SI" a los cuatro vientos, me sentí feliz por ella así que la acompañe pero aun así una parte de mi sentía envidia, pero intente ignorarlo.

S: Bueno me voy! Me esperan!- yo solo asistí con mi cabeza mientras veía a mi amiga sonriente salir por la puerta, espere unos 10 segundos suspire y luego Salí, había demasiada gente y me desoriente, pronto me vi cayendo al piso, me tape con mis manos esperando el golpe, algo que nunca llego cuando sentí unos brazos fuertes agarrarme por la cintura y un pecho formado parando mi cabeza, yo tenía cerrado los ojos pero podía reconocer ese olor particular en cualquier lado así que mis mejillas estaban ya totalmente rojas.

¿?: Deberías tener más cuidado Hinata-chan.

Abrí mis ojos con valor y me separe de el, pero sus brazos no soltaban mi cintura así quede frente a frente mirando esos ojos azules que me robaban el alma- lo siento…yo… no… me fije- dije con un hilo de voz mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

Naruto: Je! Sigues igual que antes Hinata-chan- lo mire y fruncí el ceño no me gustaba recordar el pasado y se veía que él lo hacía a propósito- digo, que sigues igual de linda- me sorprendió escuchar eso de él y ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaba- el punto… etto….. Hinata…. Tu…. Quieres… ser mi novia?- me sorprendió tanto que me costó creer o entender lo que había dicho, mi corazón se paro, deje de respirar, todo se volvió nublado, que era aquello? Una broma? Por que me lo pedía ahora después de haberme rechazado? Si lo amaba… pero en unas semanas no me iba?, todo volvió a su sitio pero mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos, por fin iba a poder ser feliz a…. distancia?

H: No… lo siento Naruto-kun…- era demasiado tarde para ser feliz, ya lo sabía siempre me pasaba a mí, vi su cara de tristeza y sus brazos aflojaron mi cintura, yo me aproveche del momento y me solté de su agarre empezando a correr a toda velocidad, ya sentía mis lagrimas caer y corrí más rápido sin mirar atrás.

Llegue a una de las salidas del centro comercial a empujones debido al monto de gente que se encontraba ahí, podía imaginar mi cara demacrada ya que todo el mundo de apartaba de mi camino con lastima, me sorprendió ver el cielo negro cuando logre salir pero aun así no me importo y seguí atreves de las calles sin percatarme que alguien venia hacia mí, me di cuenta cuando golpee a ese alguien cayendo al piso y golpeándome la cabeza, todo me daba vuelta hasta que me di cuenta que ese sujeto estaba arriba mío, era moreno con pelo rizado y ojos negros que vi en ellos el propio miedo, me revolví para obligarlo a que se parara yo también lo hice rápidamente para seguir caminando pero un brazo en mi codo me impidió seguir.

¿?: Que hace una chica tan linda como tú por aquí?- y me di cuenta que había corrido tanto sin mirar que me encontraba 2 calles hacia el sur en uno de los sectores más peligrosos de New York, en donde la mayor frase usada era " Si entras te quedas o sales sin vida" y ahora estaba en ese lugar con un tipo agarrándome del brazo mirándome con cara macabra, si era sorprendente la suerte que tenia…- el gato te comió la lengua?- dijo después de unos minutos acercándose más a mi he interpuse mi mano en su pecho.

H: Suélteme!- trate de decir con firmeza pero aun así mi voz tembló.

¿?: Nena si quieres que la noche sea feliz para los dos deberás comportarte- mi interior exploto de miedo a oír esas palabras, pero la adrenalina se apodero de mi.

H: NO! Desgraciado!- me solté de su brazo y con mi mano derecha le di un solo golpe en el ojo, el bacilo un poco pero me agarro de la muñeca con fuerza haciéndome daño- Maldita!- me batuqueo y me tiro al piso, el se tiro encima mío y empezó a besarme el cuello con brusquedad en plena calle, la impotencia me hizo llorar aun mas y me movía sin solución provocando que aquel estúpido solo me hiriera mas, empezó a bajar sus besos y lo patee en donde más le duele a un hombre liberándome así, me levante pero me agarro por el pie con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban lo patee con mi otro pie con tal furia que hasta vi como le rompía el tabique.

H: Eso es por todas las mujeres que te has atrevido a tocar con descaro!- Salí corriendo sin mirar a los lados porque no podía olvidar que estaba aun en un lugar peligroso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tome un taxi cuando llegue a una de las calles principales, aliviada de que no me habían quitado dinero y que había tenido por primera vez en mi penosa vida un poco de suerte.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me mire en el espejo de la resección del edificio y vi como unos chupones o mejor dicho morados se mostraban en mi cuello, me dieron ganas de llorar pero no podía halla riba mi mama me esperaba y si veía esto esperaría una explicación, saque de mi bolso una bufanda de color azul y me tape aquellos malos recuerdos, pero lo extraño es que cuando llegue a mi casa mi madre no estaba, parece que mi suerte estaba mejorando, vi en la cocina que una nota estaba pegada en la nevera, de ella, mi madre:

_Hija perdona que no te halla avisado pero esto se dio a última hora, me mandaron de guardia a un hospital cerca de aquí debido a la falta de personal, regreso mañana temprano, espero que hallas disfrutado tu salida al cine, te ama, tu madre._

Suspire aliviada para luego irme a dar una buena ducha y vestirme con una bata de seda color rosa pastel, me acosté en mi cuarto en plena a oscuridad y llore, llore porque mi vida era un desastre, llore porque no podía vivir con mi amor, llore porque mañana toda cambiaria, porque mi madre no estaría, porque tendría que enfrentar un nuevo mundo, porque así era mi vida, penosa, desolada, estúpida, sin justificación, mi mayor deseo era encontrar ese amor y lograr ser feliz…. Pero eso sucedía en los cuentos de andas…. Y yo no era una princesa……


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen la tardancia a todos pero actualizare cada dos semanas, po supuesto si tengo mas rapido los cápitulo actualizare mas rapido, gracias a todos por sus comentarios de verdad que me motivaron para seguir porque una historia no es nada si sus lectores, espero que este capituo tambien sea de su agrados ^^ nos veremos pornto! y no olviden comentar!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La hora del cambio!**

Otro día, aburrido, como siempre, pero esta vez era el día, el cambio, el viaje, me desperté con el corazón a mil por horas cuando recordé lo que pasaba en este día, mi vuelo saldría a las 7 de la noche así que aun me quedaba mucho tiempo, me levante de mi cama y la tendí como era común, luego me dirigí hacia la sala y escuche a mi mama preparando algo en la cocina.

H: Buenos días mama- le dije apenas entre ella sonrió y me respondió, pude reconocer el olor de inmediato de sus particulares tortillas, eran deliciosas siempre tenían un toque especial, me sente en la mesa después de poner los platos a esperar que todo estuviera listo.

Nerviosa?- me pregunto, por supuesto que está nerviosa, era un nuevo mundo, con nuevas costumbres, nuevas personas, nuevas decepciones y sorpresas, por supuesto que estaba nerviosa pero preferí solo encogerme de hombros, mi madre rio por lo bajo- ya veo…-agrego.

Después de unos minutos las tortillas deliciosas estuvieron listas, acompañadas con un jugo de naranja, en definitiva ese era mi desayuno favorito, entendí a la perfección que mi mama lo hacía como despedida ya que durante mucho tiempo no volvería a comer esto- Hinata, sabes que tienes que tener mucho cuidado, no puedes aceptar nada de nadie, ni cuidar las maletas o algo así- sabía que iba a empezar con su discurso que por supuesto ya me sabía de memoria , pero entendía que estaba preocupada pero yo ya no era la misma niñita de hace unos años, sonreí y asentí- ay…. Hija… te voy a extrañar tanto, enserio tienes que cuidarte! No quiero que te pase nada eres lo único que tengo…-me agarro la mano y pude ver que se le aguaban los ojos, si los momentos que mas odiaba, pero no pude evitar votar algunas lagrimas, luego nos reímos de lo tonta que éramos y terminamos de desayunar.

H: A qué hora vamos a estar en el aeropuerto?.

M: A las 5 para arreglar algunos trámites.

H: comprendo…

M: Bueno Hina tengo que irme regreso al medio día tengo que comprar algunas cosas y pasar los expedientes de mis pacientes en el hospital.

H: No te preocupes mama te espero- me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rápidamente.

El resto de la mañana estuve haciendo maletas, no es que quisiera llevar mucha pero como era por cinco años o quizás más al final tenía que llevar 4 maletas y un bolso de mano, iba hacer realmente incomodo, supuestamente cuando llegara Japón al aeropuerto de Tokio un autobús de la universidad nos vendría a buscar ya que en total éramos 5 de intercambio y claro nos llevarían para que se nos hicieran las cosas más fáciles, no conocía a ninguno de los otros cinco pero supongo que ya llegaría el momento de conocerlos.

Ya eran las 12 del medio día y no sabía qué hacer, así que aproveche de bañarme, dure como media hora y para cuando me vestí con unos jeans negros una camisa lila claro y mis converses clásicos que eran mis favoritos, ya eran la 1pm para cuando estaba lista, tenía las cosas necesarias en mi bolso de mano así que no estaba preocupada, me extraño mirar mi cuarto y verlo sin mis cosas, así se veía vacio y opaco pero lo extrañaría, me preguntaba cómo iba hacer mi residencia halla, tenía un numero de habitación pero no sabía que me esperaba como compañera.

Me acosté boca arriba en mi cama y espere, espere, el tiempo se me hizo eterno y sabia porque, porque era bueno irse, porque se que algo bueno sucedería, porque por fin saldría del mundo de las personas que siempre me hirieron, porque dejaría mi pasado atrás, porque después de todo una parte de mi deseaba irse con todo el corazón y era bueno porque me convertiría en otra persona ya no seria la misma tonta Hinata de las que todos se burlan, seria yo misma como siempre debió ser y eso me alegraba.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde y mi madre aun no llegaba así que la llame pero justo cuando iba a marcarle llego, Salí hacia la sala y vi como mi mama miraba fijamente mis maletas, yo solo estaba escondida en el pasillo mirando como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla- erm erm mama porque tardaste tanto?- disimulo un poco pero igual note cuando se limpio la lagrima que se le había escapado- lo siento Hina es que hubo algunos problemas en el trabajo, estas listas?- yo afirme con mi cabeza y sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco-bueno será mejor que nos vallamos ya el taxi esta esperándonos abajo tenemos dos horas de camino antes de llegar al aeropuerto- si les parecerá extraño que el aeropuerto no quedara cerca estando en New York pero era donde habíamos conseguido el pasaje más económico así que debíamos ir a otro sitio un poco más lejos.

Mi madre cargo mis dos maletas y yo las que quedaban y mi bolso de mano, bajamos por el ascensor con un poco de dificultad y cuando salimos de la resección pudimos ver al taxi de un color amarillo nos esperaba, montamos tres en la maleta mientras que una fue atrás conmigo y mi mama iba a adelante.

Me dedique a mirar las calles de esta gran ciudad por la ventana, mientras mis pensamientos vagaban en un lugar que ni si quiera yo conocía, me sumergí en un mundo en donde no tuviera que pensar en todo lo que iba a suceder después ni preocuparme si algo iba a salir mal o no, vi como los edificios iban desapareciendo y pasábamos a una zona urbana, no se cuantos minutos o horas habían pasado pero ya en el cielo se podían notar los aviones que iban a aterrizar, desperté de mi trance y me di cuenta que faltaban solo unos minutos para llegar a mi destino.

Nos dejaron en el terminal uno y nos bajamos rápidamente ya que eran las 4:30 de la tarde gracias a dios que habían pequeños carros de carga para llevar las maletas, nos costó poner las maletas ahí pero después solo había que empujar y la cosa se volvía fácil, la aerolínea era la de air francés nos dirigimos a ella con el itinerario de los vuelos y me dieron los dos boletos que necesitaba, uno de estados unidos a Francia y otro de Francia a Japón, de acuerdo al itinerario saldría a las 7pm y llegaría a las doce del medio de la hora de Francia y después eran once horas para llegar a Japón llegando a las 3 de la mañana. Si era un poco temprano pero quedaba a tres horas de Tokio así que llegaría halla a las 6 de la mañana a arreglar mis cosas a saber mi horario y conocer la universidad, llegaría un día sábado así que tendría tiempo para acostumbrarme al horario.

Mientras pensaba esto pagamos la tasa por viajar y para entonces eran las 6 de la tarde así que había llegado la hora de la despidida después entraría a la zona de los viajeros y en una hora abordaría mi avión- Hija ya tienes que entrar amor… cuídate…. Te amo- me abrazo y empezó a llorar yo llore un poco en silencio pero le daba palmaditas en la espalda a mi madre yo tenía que ser fuerte, de sisó el abrazo y me miro con aquellos ojos negros- perdóname dirás que soy una tonta…

H: No mama tranquila, prometo conseguir dinero para que me visites todas las vacaciones y te escribiré a diario todo lo que me suceda, te lo prometo!-la abrase fuerte y sentí como volvía a llorar, después de unos minutos pesaba mis maletas y veía como se iban para montarlas en el avión, camine con mi madre los últimos metros para luego hacer la cola para entrar a la zona de los viajeros, me chequearon el pasaporte llene la planilla de migración y me chequearon con un detector de metal, luego pude entrar y me sentí aliviada de que no hubiera ningún problema.

Me dedique a ubicar mi puerta del vuelo 121 destino Francia y después camine tranquilamente viendo las mini tiendas y comí un chocolate para calmar los nervios, recorrí todo tan rápido y mire que ya no tenía nada que hacer, me senté con una revista en la puerta de embarcajé, mire mi reloj y eran las 6:30, suspire esto iba hacer muy extraño para mí.

Pasaron los minutos y ya para las 6:50 todos empezaban a embarcar yo me pare he hice la cola con mi mente en otro mundo, luego pase por los pasillos y una vez en el avión busque mi numero de asiento, que claro era en clase turista, que buena suerte me había tocado en la ventana aunque este vuelo no sería interesante ya que solo vería el mar pacifico hasta llegar directo a Francia, me senté y puse mi bolso debajo de mis pies, me coloque el cinturón y me dedique a mirar por la ventana mientras veía como en las cajas de acero estaban las maletas de los pasajeros que metían dentro del avión.

Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado era un chica, parecía de mi misma edad, tenía dos coletas extrañas como un peinado chino, su pelo era castaño y sus ojos igual, era bonita pero al mismo tiempo poco peculiar, se sentó y se abrocho el cinturón, yo me voltee otra vez y seguí mirando por la ventana.

¿?:Hola supongo que deberíamos hablar no quiero aburrirme en este viaje tan largo jeje- escuche y voltee mi cara vi como me sonreía y por cortesía le devolví la sonrisa.

H: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga.

¿?: Mi nombres es Tenten, mucho gusto Hinata- me respondió, era de esperar un extraño nombre, diez diez entonces debería tener una excelente puntería, era una locura pensar eso pero mi mente también de podía decir que era poco peculiar- Y a donde te diriges Hinata-chan?- entendí su forma de llamarme como si fueras ya muy buenas amigas.

H:Mi destino es Japón voy a estudiar halla.

T: Oh! Enserio? Yo también! Gracias a que me gane una beca!

H: Que casualidad y en que universidad vas a estudiar?

T: En la de Tokio, mi objetivo es ser una gran doctora

H: Demasiadas casualidades…. Yo también voy a estudiar ahí.

T: nee?- esa expresión en definitiva era de japoneses- es genial! Ya tengo una amiga con quien hablar, seguro estudiaremos en el mismo curso por ser de intercambio-tenía razón me caía bien, era bueno ya hacer una amiga.

H: Supongo que sí y que habitación te toco?

T: Mmm déjame ver- saco un papel de su cartera Prada, me sorprendió eso ya me decía que venia de buena familia- en el ala 2 la habitación número 223…-leyó el papel y abrí los ojos de par en par.

H: Demasiadas casualidades! Estoy en la misma!

T: No puede ser…. va ser divertido estar juntas jeje

H: Si…-sonreí un poco apenada.

El resto de el viaje estuvimos hablando sobre nuestras vidas, yo claro omití algunos momentos, ella era de china pero había vivido en Japón algún tiempo y luego viajado a Estados Unidos para terminar sus estudios universitarios, le gustaba la medicina ya que así podía ayudar a la gente y luego pretendía especializarse en las operaciones del cerebro o sea un neurólogo, yo por mi parte prefería la cardiología o gastroenterólogo, después vería cual estudiaría, me dijo que sus padres habían hecho una empresa de cosméticos llamada Avon, me sorprendió saber eso ya que eran una de las mejores y reconocida empresa de cosmético.

Me pareció extraña y al mismo tiempo asquerosa la comida del avión, nos sirvieron una pasta con Boloña que parecían de cordero, al final me lo comí, el pan estaba más duro que el propio hielo así que ni lo mire, luego vi una película en francés que entendí un poco ya que en el curso intensivo para aprender japonés había tenido un amigo francés que me había enseñado algunas cosas y que por supuesto sabia ingles, cuando apagaron las luces y nos mandaron a cerrar las ventanas me acomode para dormir, Tenten aun seguía viendo su pantalla así que no la quise interrumpir, me puse de lado para arregostarme de la ventana y cerré los ojos, pero no podía dormir no entiendo como los demás hacían para acostumbrarse ni tampoco sabía como Tenten siendo tan lujosa se venía en clase turista, bueno supongo que cada quien tenía su gusto, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero me fui consumiendo en la inconsciencia quedándome en una especie de trances, pero sabía que no descansaba solo cerraba mis ojos y dejaba mi mente volar, era extraño de explicar pero así fue como pude quedarme algo así como dormida.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrí mis ojos cuando volvieron a prender las luces del avión, voltee hacia un lado y ahí estaba Tenten con un tapa ojos totalmente dormida, vi en el plan de vuelo que solo faltaban dos horas para llegar a Francia, esta vez me sentía totalmente emocionada, duraría tres horas en el aeropuerto así que supongo que debería aburrirme o que quizás mi amiga Tenten tendría un plan para pasar esas horas, empezaron a servir la supuesta cena fría, era una ensalada de pasta fría y jamón serrano con pan, si eso debía ser comida francesa, trate de comer lo mas posible, la comida de Tente la habían dejado ahí para no tenerla que despertar.

Ahora faltaba una hora para llegar ya podía ver por la ventana que nos acercábamos a tierra firme, podía sentir la emoción pasar por mis venas, solo estaba a la mitad de mi destino y de lo que decidiría todo mi futuro y saber que podía con él era maravilloso, ahora ya había olvidado todos mis problemas, todos mi desamores y decepciones, este era un nuevo comienzo que no dejaría que empezara mas porque ahora era mi turno de brillar.

Sentí como mi amiga pelicastalla despertaba quitándose el tapa ojos, le sonreí cuando despertó- buenos días- le dije en broma ella sonrió ya que aun seguía un poco adormilada.

T: Buenos días, oh! Falta solo una hora! Será mejor que coma rápido.

H: Buen provecho!

T: Gracias Hinata-chan, no te molesta que te diga así no?

H: No para nada…. Tenten-san

T: jeje ok- luego de eso empezó a comer mientras yo veía por la ventana aquellas casitas pequeñas y avenidas parecidas a culebras, su distribución era extraña pero se veía muy organizada y todo era plano, bueno no extrañaría tanto las montañas.

Faltaban 20 minutos para llegar hasta nos mandaron a abrocharnos los cinturones y todo.

T: Mmm sabes apenas nos bajemos del avión tenemos que hacer algo!

H: que haremos? Si salimos del aeropuerto, aparte que no nos dejan, nos dejaría el avión.

T: jaja estas hablando conmigo, tengo mis contactos…. Hay que ir por lo menos a la torre Eiffel y no te preocupes nos dejaran salir…

H: qué? Pero esa eres tu…. A mi quizás no me dejen, además conocer la torre Eiffel en cinco horas? Es una locura!

T: Oh vamos Hinata eres mi compañera y me acompañaras, además la vida es aburrida si no te arriesgas…

H: Y cuál es tu plan?- tenía razón a partir de aquí todo iba hacer riesgos si esta era mi primera aventura es genial pensar que sería en Paris.

T: Bueno tengo un amigo que se encarga de la guardia de las puertas o sea nos dejaran pasar fácilmente siempre que estemos con él, una vez afuera un taxi está listo para llevarnos a la torre lo tomas y llegaremos en una 30 minutos dependiendo del trafico, calculo que nos tomara dos horas estar en la torre o sea que ya consumiríamos 3 horas, luego el taxi nos esperara nos montaremos otra vez y nuestro amigo estará esperándonos para pasarnos sin perder en el chequeo de las puertas y así estar una hora antes de embarcar, es fácil y sin fallos.

H: Pues tendremos que mantener en cuenta los pasos porque un minuto más o menos y perdemos el avión.

T: si, si no seas tan negativa, ve arreglando tus cosas nos tenemos que bajar de primeras.

H: Af… pero si algo sale mal me pagaras la multa y la estadía por la pérdida del avión.

T: Jaja trato hecho.

Arregle mi bolso de mano metiendo mis bocadillos que había traído y ni si quiera comido, mi Ipop y demás cosas que saque para distraerme, ahora faltaban 3 minutos para aterrizar que pasaron tan rápido que ya empezábamos a aterrizar, fue un aterrizaje perfecto así que ya todo el mundo arreglaba sus cosas mientras que Tenten y yo nos encontrábamos paradas camino a las puertas mientras ponía los pasillos para entrar a aeropuerto, me despedí de las aeromozas con una sonrisa y una vez abierta las salíamos corriendo camino hacia la puerta 2E ya que ahí nos esperaba el tal Kisumi para que nos sacara de la zona de viajeros, nos chequearon el pasaporte y entregamos las planillas de migración para luego salir a nuestro objetivo.

T: Ahí está!- Tente señalo a un joven de pelo castaño con ojos de un color gris oscuro, se veía extraño pero había de admitir que era realmente guapo- Kisumi!

K: Hola Tenten-san!

T: Te presento a mi amiga Hinata- mi nueva amiga me señalo y me sonroje cuando Kisumi me miro y sonrió.

K: Un placer Hinata- estiro su mano y yo la tome con miedo, su sonrisa era realmente linda, pero no era mi tipo además el era de Francia estábamos muy lejos y ni lo conocía así que tome el valor de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír.

H: El placer es mío- dije con la voz más firme que podía sacar y luego solté su mano.

T: No perdamos tiempo! Hay que divertirnos!!!

K: Síganme las llevare donde el taxi- seguimos al amigo de Tenten hasta la salida de la parte de atrás de los supervisores, luego salimos y pasamos por un gran pasillo que estaba lleno de las horas de los vuelos, pude ver el de nosotros que iba directo a Tokio, dude un poco en irme pero ya había llegado hasta aquí además dije que iba a cambiar.

Luego por fin de caminar un rato que para mí se me hizo eterno, llegamos a la salida del terminal 2E dando hacia el sol intenso que cubría Francia y ahí vi un taxi amarillo con negro que nos esperaba listo para arrancar.

K: El sabe a dónde llevarlas, llegaran en 20 minutos tienen dos horas no mas sino el se ira, las esperare aquí para pasarlas.

T: Tranquilo, te van a salir arrugas- escuche a mi amiga decir mientras entraba al taxi- todo saldrá bien ya me conoces.

K: Si siempre saliéndose con la suya- los dos rieron, supongo que era por un chiste personal, yo me monte en el taxis después de despedir a mi nuevo conocido, el carro arranco a toda velocidad mientras yo pensaba en el tiempo, era difícil no preocuparse ya que en mi vida varias veces el tiempo mismo me había traicionado.

T:Estoy emocionada, nunca había imaginado que podría conocer la torre Eiffel!-mi amiga pelicastalla se veía feliz pero a mí la verdad no me interesaba Francia después de todo era sencilla, plana y con varios grafitis en las paredes de las autopista, era demasiada pequeña no se podría comparar en nada a New York pero había de admitir que tenía su aire antiguo e histórico así que se podía decir que llamaba la atención.

H: Yo tampoco lo imaginaba, bueno….no así- Tenten rio por lo bajo, que se podía hacer estaba metida en esto hasta el fondo.

Pasaron los minutos y pasamos por túneles de grandes luces y autopistas con poco iluminación después, pude ver un estadio y luego las calles se volvieron más angostas y supe que estábamos ya dentro de la ciudad en vez del autopista, las estructuras eran exageradas como la época de antes o como compararlo con el vaticano, era interesante y parecido a las películas que había visto de Inglaterra y después pude divisarla la famosa torre, iluminada como nunca en aquel extraño cielo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, era esa torre famosa de forma irregular que había generado la expresión del gran impacto industrial en el mundo, si definitivamente era como los películas, no era en realidad más hermosa, mas magnifica, era hermosa y Tenten empezó a dar pequeños gritos de emoción.

El taxis nos dejo enfrente de la torre y apenas nos bajamos el viento atravesó mis entrañas congelándome los huesos, no pensaba que en esta época iba hacer un viento tan frio en esta ciudad aunque ya era de noche, habían gitanos y negros que vendían miniaturas de la torre Eiffel iluminada pero me habían advertido de ellos, siempre te robaban y no me sorprendió ver militares vigilando la zona, en Francia si había un poco de inseguridad pero siempre lo disimulaban, la ciudad como antes dije era poco llamativa pero aquella torre en frente mío era sorprendente así que valió la pena arriesgarse.

T: Guaooo!!! Vamos tenemos que subir!!!!- Tenten me jalo de mi mano y salimos corriendo rápidamente hacia la torre, antes de subir tomamos algunas fotos bueno mas ella que yo porque las que tenía solo se las mandaría a mi madre, luego subimos y arriba en el segundo piso empezaron a titiritarme los dientes.

H: Ha…ce demasiado fri…frio- dije con todo mi esfuerzo pero el viento me pegaba directo al rostro haciendo que mi cuerpo empezara a temblar, pero no era la única Tenten le pasaba lo mismo.

T: Si….es….me…mejor que…. Bajemos…. Lo …. Ves…. No llega…re…mos tarde….-dijo mientras que agarrábamos el ascensor y bajamos con un montos de gente de diferentes tierras.

Cuando llegamos abajo pudimos calmarnos un poco ya que no había tanto viento pero aun así no nos quitamos los suéteres, cruzamos la gran plaza que nos llevaba a la torre principal y miramos a todos lados para ver donde se encontraba su taxi.

H: A donde se fue? Tenía que esperarnos aquí!- dije agitada no quería perder el vuelo y solo faltaba dos horas porque teníamos una buscando y a esta hora era a la que teníamos que salir para llegar a una hora antes del embarque.

T: No puede ser! llamare a mi amigo- saco su celular- rayos! No puede ser que no me hayan puesto el plan para llamar desde afuera!! Mi celular esta sin coberturas!

H: Que se supone que haremos?- tanto yo como la castaña mirábamos a todos lados con la esperanza de que aquel taxi que hablaba nuestro idioma apareciera de la nada y como si nada hubiera pasado, el reloj hacia tic tac tic tac, y no se detenía.

T: Tendremos que pedir un taxi nuevo….mira ahí! hay una línea de taxi vallamos!!- todos los taxis eran personas robustas que daban mala espina pero por lo menos tenían kilometraje y nos afirmaban que no nos cobraría mas- hola!- dijo mi amiga al primero que vio, este nos miro confundido y entendimos que no hablaba en español- señor llévenos al aeropuerto!!! Aeropuerto!!!- Tenten entraba en la desesperación haciendo señales con sus manos de un avión despegando, pero que va parece que así lo confundíamos mas- mierda, no me entiende!

H:etto…. Tratare de…. Recordar mis dos meses de clase en francés- aunque era patético ya que casi no había ido pero lo intentaría aun recordaba unas cosas- hola- dije y el me respondió por lo menos empezaba bien- eee…. Hablo muy poco…. El francés…. Y…. eee… necesitamos ayuda- dije con esfuerzo.

Taxista: Oh señorita como la puedo ayudar?- pude interpretar, pero hablaba demasiado rápido aunque quizás hubiera entendido mal en fin seguí intentando comunicarme.

H: señor…. Necesitamos que nos lleve al….. al…- como se decía aeropuerto en francés? Dios no podía ser que no me acordara!

T: Aeropuerto!- oi a mi amiga decir en su idioma.

H: Lo mas rápido posible!

Taxista: Oh claro adelante!

T: que dijo?

H: sabes decir aeropuerto y no lo entendiste?- dije bromeando aunque no era típico de mi- vamos extremo rápido, entramo y el señor me pregunto a que terminal íbamos- bueno… al terminal…. 2!- y arranco a toda velocidad y solo faltaba media hora, o que dios escuchara mis plegarias y nos ayudara a llegar a tiempo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Quizás me kieran matar T.T perdonen la tardancia… pero mi kerida madre -.- (sarcasmo) Borro todas mis historias… por suerte las tenia publicadas…. Ya adivinen! Solo había publicado dos capis de esta historia y los otros dos que había escrito desaparecieron T.T tuve que comenzar de nuevo… así que por eso el motivo de mi tardancia! Bueno les doy los dos capis que escribí espero q les guste!!! Y por fin aparecerá Gaara!!!! ^^Gracias por ser tan pacientes! **

_Capitulo 3: Un nuevo peligro!_

El taxi atravesaba las luces a toda velocidad, pero eso no se me hacia suficiente ya que mi reloj era mucho más rápido, Tenten miraba por la ventana de lo mas tranquila y mi cabeza que daba vueltas, solo faltaban 15 minutos! Por fin la ciudad se fue quedando atrás para dar paso a la vía urbana, eso significaba que ya estábamos cerca.

H: Esto no debió pasar así- dije en un susurro para que la peli castaña no escuchara pero aun así voltio frunciendo el ceño.

T: No fue culpa nuestra… no sé porque el taxi se fue!

H: Lo se, pero debimos quedarnos.

T: Ve el lado bueno conocimos la torre y ya casi llegamos.

H: Si, diez minutos antes… ya deben estar embarcando.

T:No te estreses! Recuerda que sino yo pago la multa por perder el vuelo.

H: No se trata de eso… sino que llegaremos después y no podre conseguir trabajo…

T: Trabajo? Por que? Tu mama no te mandara una mensualidad?

H: No…yo…. No tengo mucho dinero- voltee hacia la ventana un poco enojada odiaba que tocaran ese punto, porque todo esto era gracias a mi padre, a pesar de eso vi por el rabillo del ojo que Tenten se entristecía por su pregunta indirecta.

T: Hinata-chan…- me llamo yo voltee con la expresión más seca que tenia no quería que supiera que me había herido.

H: Si?

T: Trabajare contigo.

H: Como? Las posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo juntas es nula, además tu no necesitas trabajar.

T: Así aprenderé a ser responsable y para mí no, trabajaremos, en uno de los mejores restaurant de Japón, yo me encargo de ello.

H: Enserio.

T: Si, mi papa es amigo del dueño y cuando vea que te ayudaremos nos contratara y elegiremos el horario que queramos.

H: Es genial que tu papa conozca tanta gente.

T: No si tu papa casi no lo ves, ni a tu madre- la atmosferas cambio, sentí como ella se ponía triste, lo tenia todo pero al mismo tiempo nada… si eso era duro, me acerque a ella y la abrase la comprendía en parte…. Mi padre no estaba pero con amigas como ella todo era diferente, ella también me sonrió al final pude escuchar que el taxista decía que habíamos llegado, pagamos entre las dos y salimos con nuestros bolsos.

H: Aun nos da tiempo de llegar, faltan cinco minutos, vamos!

T: Si- empezamos a correr y correr entre la multitud- donde estará Kisumi?

H: Si el no podremos pasar?- dije agitada mientras seguíamos corriendo.

T: Si pero no lo veo…- mire hacia todos los lados pero no lo vi- espera ahí esta! Kisumi!- el chico voltio y nos hizo señales con las manos para que lo siguiéramos.

K: Chicas solo faltan ustedes corran!- empezamos a correr tras el pelicris, yo ya no aguantaba mas, el aeropuerto era bastante grande pero no estaba dispuesta a perder el vuelo- Por que no siguieron el plan?- pregunto con un tono alterado yo fruncí el ceño.

T: No fue nuestra culpa, el taxista nos abandono y si no fuera por Hinata estuviera aun en la torre tratando de encontrar otro taxi- Kisumi me miro de reojo y yo me sonroje.

K: Sabes hablar Francés?

H: Lo suficiente- respondí con seguridad, ya veía la entrada de la zona de pasajeros y mi corazón se alivio, Kisumi hablo con los de seguridad y nos dejaron pasar rápido, corrimos y corrimos hasta llegar a nuestra puerta de embarque pudimos ver como los aviones prendía sus motores por ese gran vidrio que nos daba la vista al cielo oscuro de Francia.

La aeromoza al vernos nos miro mal y dio señal para que el avión no arrancara- Justo a tiempo- dijo ella de mala gana revisando nuestros boletos rápidamente luego entremos al avión colocamos nuestras maletas en la parte superior de los asientos y gracias a dios que habíamos tocado de nuevo en el mismo asiento.

T: Uff… ahí que admitirlo eso fue intenso- yo reí entre dientes y ella me sonrió.

H: Si pero aeromoza necesita un anti estrés- reímos juntos y de un momento a otro el avión empezó a despegar, a pesar de todo había sido genial pero no pensaba en repetirlo…. xD

Tenten respiraba pausadamente mientras dormía, esta vez a ella le había tocado en la ventana así que yo no tenía ningún problema en pararme a ir al baño, pero extrañamente no tenía nada de sueño y no podía dormir, ya estábamos tan cerca de Japón, mi nueva vida empezaba en 5 horas, acaso seguirían pasando cosas fuera de lo normal solo por haberme salido de mi país? No se si mis nervios estarán preparados para ello, yo no estaba acostumbrada a vivir tantas aventuras.

Vi una película en japonés con tranquilidad y después me pare para dirigirme al baño, habían tres personas adelante mio así que espere con tranquilidad mientras veía por la ventana que daba a una de las salidas del avión.

Pero algo mas llamo mi atención, esos ojos, esos irreconocibles ojos, eran iguales que los míos! Como podría ser posible? Acaso el era un Hyuuga? Pero que así aquí? Esto debía ser imposible…. Pero no, eran los ojos que identificaban a los Hyuuga sin duda y me di cuenta que yo también había captado su atención, ojo a ojo, blanco con blanco, esmeralda con esmeralda, no pude desviar la mirada la curiosidad me consumía, pero de la nada fui empujada hacia un lado chocando con la puerta del avión pegándome justo en la cabeza, todo se volvió nublado estaba a punto de irme de este mundo hasta que escuche gritos por todo lados, me despabile y me encontraba tirada en el piso mientras oía como el piloto decía que habíamos entrado a una tormenta, me sobe la frente y alguien me agarro del brazo tirándome lejos de la puerta que poco a poco se estaba abriendo, ese alguien me apretaba entre sus brazos mientras que con una mano se agarraba de uno de los asientos y el que se sentaba ahí nos miraba impresionado y totalmente traumatizado.

Yo aun seguía desorientada, que pasaba? Sentía como un viento movía mis cabellos y una extraña fuerza nos lleva lejos de los asientos, pero aquellos brazos no me soltaban, hasta que de un momento a otro lo que nos absorbía desapareció y caía al piso de golpe pero la presión de los brazos aun no me soltaban, aun no podía ver muy bien por mi pelo que cubría mi cara, el avión seguía temblando debajo mío, aun se escuchaban gritos, mis oídos estaban tapados y la cabeza me zumbaba no se qué pasaba hasta que sentí como una mano caliente quitaba mis cabellos de mi cara y podía ver de nuevo esos ojos que me recordaban tanto a mi triste pasado, poco a poco fui enfocando lo demás, como un aeromozo estaba pegado a la puerta terminando de cerrarla, como la señal de abroche de cinturón estaba encendía como los otros pasajeros se tranquilizaban y miraban hacia todos lados como tratando de prevenir algo.

Acaso habíamos entrado en la tormenta y gracias al golpe la puerta del avión se había abierto cuando golpee contra ella? Aun seguía tirada en el piso tratando de ubicarme y escuche aquella voz profunda- Te encuentras bien?- me pregunto yo lo mire y asistí porque sentía que la voz no me saldría él se paró de arriba a mío y me agarro de la cintura para ayudarme a parar- Casi caes del avión…- abrí mis ojos de par en par, pero como? Eso era imposible y menos que el me haya podido salvar, pero me di cuenta que estábamos dos filas lejos de la puerta.

H: No entiendo…. Que sucedió?- pregunte con un hilo de voz, el me sentó en un asiento vacío mientras que una aeromoza se dirigía a nosotros y me miraba preocupada.

A: Señorita se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte acompáñeme a la parte de atrás ahí que verificarla con nuestro doctor de emergencia, usted? Es un familia?- el asistió y yo no pude negar eso tenía un parecido aparte de tener los mismo ojos, el me levando con cuidado y arre costo uno de mis brazos en su hombro para que pudiera apoyar mi peso en el y caminamos lentamente hacia la parte de atrás del avión mientras que veía como toda aquella gente me miraba sorprendidos.

Llegamos a la parte de atrás que era una especie de depósito pero había una pequeña camilla a un lado que estaba pegada al piso y me acostaron en ella, la doctora era robusta de piel morena con un toque de africana pero sus ojos demostraban tanta amabilidad que no me sentí nerviosa mientras examinaba mis ojos con una linterna pequeña y con el estetoscopio revisaba mi corazón y contaba mi pulso, luego midieron mi tención y todo estaba perfecto, la doctora con una dulce voz me dijo que descansara un poco aquí que había sido un mal golpe que casi me dejaba inconsciente pero que no había afectado nada en mi y eso me aliviaba, de repente me dejaron sola con aquel extraño que muy serio se encontraba en una silla al lado de la camilla, yo voltee a verlo y mira de nuevo sus ojos sin encontrar diferencia a los míos.

¿?: Si yo también pregunto lo mismo-estaba tan concentrada mirándolo que me sorprendió escucharlo y di un brinquito en la camilla.

H: De…que…. Hablas?- dije entrecortadamente.

¿?: Tenemos los mismos ojos… creo que ya lo habrás notado…

Me voltee para darle la espalda y mentí- ah… no lo había notado- yo no quería averiguar si el conocía a mi padre o no, quizás era mi hermano primo o pariente lejano pero no quería saber nada que tuviera que ver con mi padre.

¿?: Mientes… vi como llame tu atención, acaso no quieres saber si soy familia tuya?- pregunto con esa voz tan gruesa que tenia.

H: No en realidad, no quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con una familia- dije generalizando para que no supiera que hablaba de mi padre.

¿?: Como te llamas?- dijo ignorando mi respuesta.

H: Hinata…-respondí aun dándole la espalda sin decir mi apellido.

¿?: Un gusto…. Mi nombre es Neji…- el tampoco dijo su apellido así que me dispuse a voltearme y a mirarlo otra vez, el seguía ahí sentado con su cuerpo desarrollado y esa cabellera castaña y larga, pero no le quitaba ese toque masculino.

H: Supongo que igual, que fue lo que paso?- pregunte seria.

N: Pues hubo una tormenta de improvisto cuando pasábamos por Rusia y el avión no pudo esquivarla así que hubo turbulencia de improvisto y una de las fue fuerte y te empujo hacia un lado golpeaste tu cabeza en la majilla y abriste un poco la puerta y ahí corrí yo lo más rápido pero solo me aleje dos filas para cuando la puerta ya estaba abierta tuve que agarrarme de inmediato a un asiento hasta que un aeromozo la cerro sujeto a una cuerda de emergencia para esos casos, parece imposible pero si la puerta de hubiera abierto de un solo golpe tu y yo estaríamos ahora aplastados contra el piso- dijo con sequedad, yo me que sorprendida si que tenia suerte, no si estaba preparada para seguí pasando por cosas como estas.

H: Gracias… por salvarme…-susurre y el asistió- será mejor que vuelva a mi asiento Tenten debe estar preocupada- me pare rápido y casi caigo de nuevo al piso por marearme pero Neji volvió a agarrarme por la cintura.

N: Sera mejor que yo te lleve, aun estas dedil- yo me sonroje por la cercanía pero no podía evitar sentirme segura entre sus brazos porque por fin sentía que alguien se preocupaba por mi siendo familia de mi padre porque estaba segura que lo era.

Cuando estábamos cerca de nuestros asientos asignados vi como Tenten caminaba por el pasillo de arriba abajo preocupada por algo, se paro en seco cuando me vio y quedo un momento hipnotizada por Neji, me dio risa verla así parece que lo había encontrado atractivo pero se despabilo y camino hasta nosotros- estas bien Hina? Me contaron todo? Eee gracias enserio- dijo dirigiéndose a Neji a lo ultimo y viendo como un ligero sonrojo se asomaba en sus mejillas, increíble! Tenten nerviosa, eso era difícil de creer.

H: Tranquila estoy bien…-conteste sin ganas.

N: Sera mejor que la sentemos aun esta débil- la peli castaña solo asistió y me sentó a mí en la ventana y yo me arre coste de la pared mientras que ella se sentaba, yo quede profundamente dormida mientras escuchaba como mis dos nuevos conocidos comenzaban hablar entre sí.

Sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro con delicadeza y me llamaba, desperté de mi sueño profundo recordando todo lo que había pasado, vi a Tenten que tenía dos Rameen a la mano y que puso uno en la mesita que traía el asiento de adelante mío- Debes comer… has dormido por casi todo el vuelo- la verdad me sentía mucho mejor así que solo asistí y empezó a comer- no deseas algo más?

H: No gracias Ten con esto está bien- ella asistió y siguió comiendo cuando termine pude ver que en la pantalla decía que quedaban 1 hora para llegar a Japón-Tokio, mi corazón dio un giro pero estaba feliz mi nueva vida me esperaba, la pregunta seria, que mas me sucedería en este nuevo mundo?

No lo sabía pero de lo que estaba segura es que mientras tuviera fe en mi y que mi suerte nunca me dejara, siempre podría sobrevivir a esas aventuras que me esperaban, pero por ahora solo me dedicaba a comer con tranquilidad sin pensar lo que me esperaba y disfrutando solo el presente.

Vi por la ventana como la nubes de aquella madrugada daban paso a las luces de la ciudad de Tokio, era magnifica y grande, totalmente ordenada por hectáreas y tan brillante por aquellas luces como una estrella, mi corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad, mientras que veía como la pantalla decía que solo faltaban 10 minutos y cada vez iba bajando mas, había que admitirlo conocer a Japón era lo mejor que pudo haber ocurrido, Tente se había quedado dormida así que la desperté y también se sorprendió cuando vio que ya estábamos cerca de nuestro destino, y cuando voltee hacia atrás vi como a tres filas aquellos ojos me volvían a mirar sonreí y el no hizo lo mismo pero sus ojos no podían ocultar que se alegraba de que yo estuviera bien, me arre coste del asiento respirando profundo mientras escuchaba que por las bocinas del avión el piloto empezaba hablar dando la señal que estábamos a punto de aterrizar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí tenemos el capitulo en donde aparece mi keridisimo Gaara-kun! ^^ Como verán aquí Hinata y Gaara no se llevaran muy bien que digamos… pero como dice el dicho… del amor al odio hay solo un paso… Disfrútenlo y por favor díganme sus opiniones!!!**

_Capitulo 4: Falta de Ética._

El avión empezó aterrizar lentamente mientras que el bombillo que indicaba ponerse el cinturón se encendía, yo me lo abroche al igual que Tenten y seguí mirando por la ventana viendo como esos increíbles edificios se veían cada vez más cerca.

T: Que emoción! Entonces que haremos primero?- dijo la peli castaña alegre.

H: Pues arreglar nuestras habitaciones al llegar a la universidad y… la conocemos, para buscar nuestros horarios-le respondí.

T:Que aburrida eres…-me respondió con cara de tristeza- estoy de acuerdo con lo de arreglar nuestros cuartos, pero conocer la universidad?!- dio un brinquito en su asiento- ya se que es mejor!- dijo sonriente, una gotita salió de mi frente.

H: Que?- me iba arrepentir de haber preguntado.

T: Pues conozcamos la torre de Tokio!!

H: Ahh no! Eso no! Vamos a ir a buscar el trabajo que me dijiste!- dije cuando me recordé de lo hablado en Francia, Tenten empezó a ser pucheros- no funcionara -.-

T: Ok, ok iremos para allá- dijo suspirando.

Cuando mire por la ventana ya estábamos en tierra firme, pude ver lo grande que era el aeropuerto, era mucho mas grande que el de Francia! Y eso ya era mucho, la pista estaba excelente y fue un aterrizaje perfecto, estaba emocionada iba a practicar mi japonés.

Buscamos nuestros bolsos en la parte de arriba en donde se colocaba el equipaje de mano, mientras esperábamos que pusieran el túnel que conectaba el avión con el aeropuerto para retirarnos, Tenten no dejaba de mirar a Neji y yo de vez en cuando me reía, ella pensaba que nadie lo notaba pero sus gestos lo decían todo.

Por fin, después de un rato, colocaron el túnel y los pasajeros felices por llegar a su destinos comenzaron a bajarse con rapidez, nosotros en cambio esperamos que salieran todos ya que se había hecho un tumuyo (multitud); por fin quedaba poca gente y justo cuando nos parábamos Neji también estaba cerca, el rubor ligero de Tenten no paso de mi vista, bueno al final todos bajamos juntos.

Salimos de la zona de viaje del aeropuerto de Japon y se podía ver que el cielo estaba a oscura ya que habíamos llegado a las 4am, una hora mas de lo previsto, supongo que fue por la tormenta ya que tuvimos que tomar un desvio, suspire ya que recordar aquello me ponía los nervios de punta. Revisaron nuestros bolsos de mano antes de salir de la zona de pasajeros y también me revisaron a mi por seguridad, estaba alegre el aire para mi había cambiado, ahora podía respirar el aire de una cultura que a pesar de todo ocultaban muchos misterios que yo quería descubrir.

Salimos de aquella zona sin ningún problema y caminamos a la puerta 3B que era donde nos esperaba el autobús de la universidad, pero extrañamente note que Neji aun nos seguía.

T: Por qué nos sigues?- oí decirle, siempre tan impulsiva.

N: No las sigo, solo voy al mismo lugar que ustedes- Neji siempre tenía voz serena.

T: Amm…-oh! Primera vez que la escuchaba intimidada.

H: Entonces…-dije en un susurro- también vas a la universidad de medicina de Tokio?- me atreví a preguntar.

N: Regreso…. Ya llevo un año estudiando ahí…- Tenten empezó a toser y yo preocupada le di palmaditas en la espalda, pero había entendido, la sorpresa le había afectado ja- supongo que ustedes entran…- dijo después del ataque de Tenten.

H: Si…- seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la puerta, pero solo había una van blanca y cuando entramos firmamos una constancia que decía que nos habían transportado hasta la universidad, me percate que dentro de ese minibús habían 6 asientos y 3 de ellos fueron ocupados por nosotros, pasaron los segundos entro un pelinegro con mirada del mismo color, con pinceles y papel de dibujo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y el luego sonrió con un poco de falsedad, yo me quede inexpresiva y el siguió su camino, luego el bus arranco, parece que pocos viajaban de afuera o de otros estados.

* * *

Pude ver por la ventana que el sol comenzaba a salir, y vi también esa estructura gigante de tres edificios cuadrados de un color blanco llenos de elegancia se acercaban a nuestra vista, si parece que habíamos llegado y era increíble ver aquello, aparte las carreteras estaban intactas, pronto estábamos entrando a esa estructura, y pude leer en letras japonesas: " Universidad central de medicina", habíamos llegado…

* * *

El autobús nos dejo enfrente de uno de esos edificios magnificos y el conductor nos indico que eran donde estaba los dormitorios, Tenten y yo nos bajamos con las pesadas maletas ya que ella tenía 5 y yo 4, hicimos varios viajes y cuando terminamos ya de por si agotadas pudimos detallar ese mini apartamento que no imaginábamos que iba hacer tan…. Lindo para un hospedaje de una universidad.

Primero venia una pequeña sala con una mesa decorativa, un pasillo que daba a dos habitaciones pequeñas pero lujosas y un baño para compartir, Tenten eligió la habitación que estaba mas cerca del baño así que la mía estaba al final del pasillo, con tal a mi me daba igual, lo único que tenia mi nuevo cuarto era una cama individual con una almohada esponjosa, una peinadora del lado izquierdo de madera y una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana que daba a un jardín trasero, la habitación estaba pintada de un color beis muy ligero al igual que el resto del mini apartamento.

Puse una de mis maletas en la cama y empecé a sacar la ropa de una forma organizada para solo tenerla que meter en el closet ya doblada, una vez que metí toda mi ropa saque la cuarta maleta en donde estaban mis libros, perfumes, bolsos de salir, chapón y todo lo que no tenía que ver con ropa, oh! Claro y lo zapatos también estaban ahí, si la maleta era grande…. xD

Después de arreglar mi nuevo cuarto Salí para encontrarme con Tenten, pero no la vi por ningún lado, así que me dirigí hacia su cuarto, y abrí mis ojos de par en par, todo estaba boca abajo! Los zapatos regados en el piso, la ropa desdoblada en la cama, libros semis abiertos, cuanta ropa tenia Tenten? Hasta había ropa de marca, era increíble, lo peor de todo es que estaba sentada junto la ventana mirando como si eso fuera lo más interesante del mundo, me acerque a ella sigilosamente hasta su odio- bu!- dije simplemente.

T: AAAAAHH!- grito ella, saltando al mismo tiempo- estás loca?- me miro de forma fea.

H: Mm… si un poco- respondí y mire por la ventana- que ves tan concentrada?

T: Un chico- respondió como si nada, yo la mire con una gotita en la frente, que tan grande era su obsesión por los chicos?

H: Que extraño…-dije con sarcasmo y ella sonrió- quién es?- ya que no había visto bien el panorama, pero cuando volví mi mirada quedo impactada cuando vi a ese chico, su cabellera rojiza se movía con el viento, sus ojos azul mar miraban con concentración un libro sostenido por sus manos y sus facciones eran visibles, era simplemente perfecto y poco común, acaso se pintaba el pelo? No era imposible ese color era demasiado vivo! De repente el volteo su mirada y se cruzo con la mía, sentí de golpe un rubor aparecerme en las mejillas, al principio el estaba serio, hasta que se rio con modestia, que se cree? Fruncí el ceño, el se sorprendió pero no me importo, ya me había dado cuenta que era uno de esos chicos superficiales que creían lo mejor, le du una última mirada de indiferencia y cerré la cortina de golpe.

Se ve que le encanta que lo miren…- dije en un susurro y después me dirigí a la entrada- voy a ver los alrededores- Tenten asistió y yo Salí de la habitación.

Me senté en el jardín trasero y vi el cielo sin nubes dejándome cegar por aquel sol que inundaba la mañana y empecé a divagar en mi mente… ese chico ya lo había visto… me trato como un ser inferior, dejándome en vergüenza y dándome a entender que lo único que le importaba era su persona y lo demás eran…sobras, recuerdo que me hizo caer en su trampa que yo le gustaba, pero ya había prendido la lección, eso fue a mis 13 años cuando viaje a Inglaterra gracias a un campamento al cual me pudo enviar mi mama, pero ya no era la misma niñita… nunca supe su nombre ni nada de él… nos veíamos de vez en cuando en las noches oscuras de Londres … cuando yo no podía dormir y salía a caminar por el bosque en donde acampábamos… el estaba paseando por ahí y me hizo creer que yo era importante para el… no podre olvidar eso porque a pesar que fue un amor pasajero yo pensé que él había dicho la verdad… de que me quería… pero de nuevo Hinata la inocente había caído…suspire y mire el cielo de nuevo, a veces era tan ingenua, pero ahora le enseñaría que no solo él era el perfecto sino que todos podemos llegar a ser alguien y yo…. Llegaría a ser alguien.

* * *

Al final de la tarde había recorrido la mitad de la universidad, tenía una cafetería y parques por todos lados para uno disfrutar del aire libre, y no solo eso los laboratorios eran excelentes y todo era impecable, los salones eran grandes y tenia mesas pequeñas para uno estar cómodo mientras vea las clases, también había una tv en cada salón y un vadeaban, definitivamente esa universidad era lujosa y yo había tenido suerte en entrar en ella, ahora más que nunca debía mantener mi promedio.

Mientras paseaba, me dirigí a la torre en donde dormía y agarre uno de mis libros que había arreglado en ese pequeño closet y me dirigí al jardín trasero de nuevo, me senté debajo de un árbol a leer ya que no quería dormir porque si no, no me acostumbraría al horario, además quería estar sola y que mejor manera que leer un libro! Comenzó a leer con estusamos y las horas fueron pasando.

* * *

Me sorprendió caer en la cuenta de que ya iba a la mitad de aquel libro, mire el cielo y el sol estaba en todo su esplendor imagine que eran las 3 de la tarde pero cuando mire el reloj eran las 5 y entonces me recordé que estábamos en verano, no sería de noche hasta las 8 o más, pero aun así sabia que se acercaba el otoño, me levante con las piernas adormiladas y me dirigí a mi habitación, la verdad ya estaba mareada por estar prácticamente 24 horas despiertas así que no me percate que se acercaba alguien en dirección contraria a la mía, como siempre choque contra ella y caí de golpe al piso y el libro quedo unos metros más allá de donde había caído.

Después de volver en mi ya que mi conciencia estaba más dormida que despierta, levante la mirada encontrándome con unos ojos agua marina, era el- Gaara…-dije en un susurro cuando este sonrió mirándome desde arriba como si así siempre tenía que ser, me levante de golpe y recogí mi libro para continuar mi camino, pero su voz profunda y ronca me paró en seco-Hinata has cambiado mucho…- esto lo dijo en un tono donde yo solo podía escucharlo, pero continúe dándole la espalda, supongo que eso le extraño ya que yo antes lo trataba como si él fuera el centro del universo, pero había pasado después de darme cuenta que el solo me utilizaba- Que no vas a saludar a un viejo amigo?- me dijo.

Hinata: Nunca fuiste mi amigo…-susurre mientras el viento movía mis cabellos.

Gaara: Oh cierto! Yo te gustaba…es lógico- hizo una pausa he imagine su sonrisa- pero todavía te gusto Hinata-chan?- cuanto orgullo podía caber en una persona? Este era el limite, estaba harta y me voltee.

Hinata: No puedo estar con una persona que solo le importa lo moral y no tiene ni una pisca de ética- dije mirándolo directo a los ojos- así que me retiro- vi por ultimo su cara de sorpresa y di media vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama mirando el techo, suspire recordando sus palabras…"Pero todavía te gusto Hinata-chan?". A caso me seguía gustando? No… definitivamente no, eso ya lo había superado, además me había prometido a mi misma hacer la mejor en todo, ya que el ahora era mi contrincante.

Fui cerrando lentamente los ojos y cayendo en la inconsciencia, pero algo interrumpió mi sueño cuando escuche la puerta del cuarto de Tenten cerrándose de golpe, me levante sigilosamente, ahora que lo recordaba no la había visto en todo el día, fui a su cuarto y me atreví a escuchar por la puerta porque había escuchado su teléfono.

Tenten: Para que me llamas?- pausa- no, no quiero saber nada!... pero! Yo quería que tu vinieras… acaso los negocios son más importantes que yo?- era su cumple años? Bueno apenas llevaba unos días conociéndola pero aun así merecía algo de mi parte- papa ya mama no está… supéralo! Aunque ella estuviera aquí ella no vendría!- oí como tranco el teléfono y lo tiro al piso, luego la oí sollozar y luego tirarse de golpe a su cama.

Yo suspire y me dirigí a la cocina para ver que había pero no encontré nada, aunque debí adivinarlo, la universidad no nos daría comida ya nosotros teníamos que surgir por nosotros mismos. Pero note que al lado de la nevera había una lista en letras japonesas de comida rápida, la ojee en pocos segundos y me sentí orgullosa de haber entendido todo, decidí llamar y pedir sushi porque me gustaba mucho, agarre el celular fijo del apartamento y marque el numero- Konishiwa- dije cuando contestaron el teléfono.

¿?: Buenas noches, gracias por llamar a sushi Rok, en que la puedo ayudar?- no me sorprendió que ya fuera de noche ya que la última vez que vi el reloj ya era tarde.

Hinata: Podría mandarme 2 sushis tradicionales y dos té verdes para el centro de Tokio en la universidad de medicina?- lo dije con el mejor acento que pude, para mi sonó bien.

¿?: Por supuesto señorita su pedido estará en su puerta dentro de 10 minutos.

Hinata: Ok muchas gracias- colgué el teléfono y encendí el televisor que estaba en la sala mientras esperaba, no pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando llamaron para ir a la entrada principal a recoger el pedido, por suerte quedaba cerca de nuestro dormitorio. Salí del pequeño departamento y camine unos metros en donde se encontraba la casilla con un vigilante que estaba al tanto de todos los pedidos, lo salude y este me respondió para que luego el joven chico en una moto que se cargaba con energía eléctrica me entregaba el pedido y yo con gusto le daba su pago, me despedí para luego volver a mi dormitorio.

Cuando llegue de nuevo al dormitorio me dirigí a el cuarto de Tente y escuche por la puerta, ya no se escuchaban mas sollozos así que me atreví a tocar la puerta, oí un "pasa" de parte de ella, abrí la puerta y ella estaba sentada en la cama aun con los ojos llorosos y pude ver su celular en el piso, no comente nada sobre eso ya que sabía que le incomodaría en tema además ya sabía que se sentía sola porque su madre había muerto hace mucho tiempo y su papa lo único que hacía era trabajar para surgir olvidando que su hija no solo necesitaba dinero sino también cariño- espero que te guste el sushi- comente sentándome en la cama.

Tente: Oh! Gracias Hina de verdad… moría de hambre- me respondió y yo abrí el paquete y le di su sushi.

Hinata: Si, bueno yo también prácticamente solo comimos en el avión-Tenten suspiro y me regalo una mirada de gracias, supongo que sabía que yo escuche por la puerta, pero por lo visto no le importa- Por cierto feliz cumple años, si hubiera sabido antes te hubiera comprado un regalo.

Tenten: Bah! Ya estoy acostumbrada, además no acostumbro a celebrar mi cumple años.

Hinata: Mmm quizás no sea de mi incumbencia, pero por qué no lo celebras?- volvió a suspirar mientras terminaba de masticar uno de los roll que se había metido en la boca, yo comí uno.

Tenten: Este día fue cuando murió mi mama…- me atragante con la comida y cuando termine de tragar tome un trago de mi té.

Hinata: Lo siento, no debí preguntar en serio no sabía- dije con arrepentimiento.

Tenten: No, tranquila sucedió hace mucho tiempo ya lo he superado.

Hinata: Si en parte te comprendo, sé que mi padre aun sigue vivo por algún lugar pero es como si estuviera muerto porque no se absolutamente nada de él.

Tenten: Si bueno…. Mejor hablemos de otra cosa! Le comente a mi padre lo de que íbamos a trabajar en el restaurant y se sorprendió ya que yo no soy exactamente alguien trabajador, pero empezamos mañana en el turno de las 5 a las 11 de la noche, como terminamos clases al medio día me pareció conveniente.

Hinata: En serio?- mi amiga asistió- genial! Gracias pensé que me sería difícil encontrar un buen trabajo.

Tenten: Ja! Conmigo aquí eso nunca pasara jajaja.

Hinata: que modesta…-dije en broma y me reí con ella.

Tenten: Además nos pagaran muy bien.

Hinata: Bueno me conformo con poder comprar comida.

Tenten: Bueno te sobrara para mucho mas jeje- terminamos de comer y recogimos todas nos quedamos hablando un rato en la cocina y después de un tiempo empecé a bostezar.

Tenten: Sera mejor que nos acostemos mañana ahí que levantarnos temprano, ya son las 10.

Hinata: Tienes razón- nos dirigimos a nuestros cuartos y antes de entra al mío le desee buenas noches a la peli castaña.

Tenten: Buenas noches.

Me cambie y me puse unas de mis batas de dormir, me arrope un poco ya que con el aire acondicionado el calor del verano desaparecía adentro, y mire el techo, mañana todo comenzaría y no quería encontrarme con Gaara exactamente… pero ya no había vuelta atrás a partir de aquí es donde comenzaría la verdadera historia.

**El próximo capítulo se llamara: Primer día de clases, Primer día de trabajo…. Tu de nuevo!**

**Aquí mostrare otro encuentro entre nuestra futura pareja! espero que lo espere con ansias! (valga la redundancia) tratare de no tardarme tanto! Y les deseo una feliz navidad y un nuevo año a todos! Espero q lo hallan disfrutado xD **


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5: Primer día de clases, primer día de trabajo… Tu de nuevo!_

Sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro y susurraba mi nombre, yo me revolqué entre mi sabanas en expresión de que aun tenia sueño, después de todo no había descansado ni dormido casi nada, pero el estúpido toque siguió y no me quedo más remedio que abrir los ojos, vi a Tenten con una camisa blanca de manga cortas y una falda marrón oscuro junto con unas botas negras y sus dos coletas de siempre- porque me despiertas? Aun no es la hora- le dije y después me volteé.

Tenten: que no es la hora? Pero si ya son las 7! Pensé que estabas lista tu también.

Hinata: Que!!!? Las 7?- vi el reloj y en efecto eran las 7, primer día de clases y me había quedado dormida, genial! Solo a mi como siempre- oh rayos! Adelántate ya te alcanzo…- me pare rápido de la cama y saque lo primero que vi en el closet.

Tente: Bueno… vale- mi amiga se fue a el edificio B en donde seria nuestras clases y yo me bañe en tiempo record y me coloque una camisa negra de tirantes y una mini falda del mismo color, con unas sandalias plateadas con una flor de brillantes, me agarre el pelo en una coleta y agarre todos los libros que pensé que necesitaría, luego Salí corriendo a la torre a máxima velocidad, esa mañana la universidad estaba llena de gente, pude hasta ver ingleses, supongo que aquí venían muchos extranjeros.

Llegue a la torres en 5 minutos pero en realidad iba ya 20 minutos tarde, subí al segundo piso por las escaleras, mucha gente se me quedo mirando y busque el salón 110, cuando llegue me pare enfrente de la puerta viendo como todos los alumnos estaban ya sentados, Tenten me guardo un puesto pero cuando mi mirada siguió, pude verlo, así que tendría que ver clases con Gaara… si definitivamente tenía mala suerte, el estaba sentado atrás mío en donde Tente había elegido mi puesto, supongo que eso me pasaba por llegar tarde.

Toque la puerta dos veces y escuche un delante de la profesora que era japonesa, entre sonrojándome mientras todo el mundo me veía- disculpas por llegar tarde-dije con la cabeza baja, la profesora me sonrió con alegría, tenía unos ojos rojos pero dulces y su pelo en puntas y largo era oscuro pero no del todo negro.

Tranquila, es el primer día de clase estas disculpada, por esta vez… ahora dinos tu nombre…-dijo la profesora mirándome yo me colore mas y sin mirar adelante dije mi nombre lo mas alto que me permitía mi nombre- es un placer Hinata-chan yo soy Kurenai, seré su profesora por este año, espero llevarnos bien...Tome asiento.

Hinata: hi…-me sentí de inmediato y la profesora empezó hablarlos de las normativas de la universidad y sobre lo que veríamos este semestre, yo anote todo lo que pude y después nos dio una introducción a lo que era la anatomía para después entrar en el sistema nervioso, pero a pesar de que aprestaba mucha atención a las clases podía sentir la mirada de Gaara en mi nuca, fijamente cortándome, contaba los minutos para que el tiempo pasara y cada vez me ponía más nerviosa.

Las horas pasaron y pronto ya era medio día, Tente y yo salimos juntas y fuimos a almorzar a la cafetería que se encontraba en la planta baja, yo me simplemente me comí una pasta con una salsa al estilo japonés, una manzana y un jugo de kiwi, Tente eligió una ración de sushi y un jugo de naranja, nos sentamos en las ultimas mesas ya que las otras estaban llenas parece que como en el liceo aquí también habían grupos populares y todo eso, me pude fijar que muchas chicas seguían a Gaara, ahora sí que le iban a aumentar el orgullo que tenia, hasta en su primer día de clase fue invitado a la mesa de los mayores! Y ahí estaba con su sonrisa hablando con esa gente haciéndole como si le importara, era más hipócrita, no sé cómo podía estudiar conmigo y como una vez pude enamorarme de él.

Tente: Entiendo que el chico sea guapo pero déjalo de mirar y come!- desperté de mi tras y mire a Tenten mal, solo lo miraba… porque….no lo sé! No estaba para eso!

Hinata: No es guapo es un orgulloso y me cae mal-dije con una voz afilada que hasta mi amiga se sorprendió, me metí un bocado de pasta a la boca y no hable el resto del almuerzo, es que tantas universidades que había en el mundo y justamente ese tipo tenía que venir a estudiar aquí!!!! Y lo peor es que en mi mismo salón, no sé cómo sobreviviría este año pero ya estaba estresada.

Al terminar de comer Tente me dijo que iba a salir de comprar y me pidió que fuera con ella, yo me negué porque quería repasar las clases de hoy, ella hizo sus pucheros pero aun así no me convención por lo que fue al final sola y me dijo que a las 4:30 estaría aquí para después ir a trabajar, yo acepte y después nos separamos, con paso lento me dirigí a mi habitación y pude sentir una mirada en mi espalda, vi de reojo al chico pelinegro que había visto subirse en la van, se dio cuenta que percibí su mirada y sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa para después dar pasos seguros hacia mí.

¿?:Hola, me ha llamado la curiosidad desde que la vi y me preguntaba si me permitiría hablar un rato con usted- se dirigió a mí en ingles, así que se había dado cuenta de que era americana.

Hinata: para que querría usted hablar conmigo?

¿?: Simplemente curiosidad, podemos tomar un té?- yo asistí y caminamos uno al lado del otro en silencio. Ese chico era extraño y sinceramente me daba mucha curiosidad.

Llegamos a la cafetería y pedimos dos te verdes para cada uno, estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos, yo simplemente miraba hacia otro lado distraída ya que lo de Gaara aun me perturbaba, además a partir de aquí tendría nuevas responsabilidades y recordé que cuando llegara de el trabajo ya que era media noche llamaría a mi madre.

¿?: Y… cual es su nombre señorita? Es América no?- de nuevo Salí de mi mundo cuando escuche aquella voz extraña pero seductora y misteriosa.

Hinata: si soy americana… como lo supo? Mi nombre es Hinata… y el suyo?- pregunte sin mucho interés tomando otro sorbo de mi te pero su personalidad era agradable.

¿?: Hinata es un lindo nombre… bueno lo supe por su forma de ser, sin ofender los americanos suelen ser un poco…predecible pero usted tiene un aire diferente… por eso me llamo la curiosidad.. y mi nombre es Sai querida Hinata.

Hinata: predecibles he?... si suelen decir eso. De donde eres tú? Por tu acento creo que eres ingles… pero tus facciones son japonesas... me equivoco?

Sai: En lo absoluto… mi madre es japonesa pero si naci en Inglaterra y antes vivía con mi padre que es ingles… pero ya que esta es una buena universidad decidí mudarme con mi madre, ya es mi segundo año aquí…

Hinata: aaww… ya veo… bueno gracias por el te pero debo irme parece que el tiempo pasa rápido.

Sai: En especial cuando te diviertes-dijo con picardía, yo puse cara de interrogativa-aceptara alguna vez ir a tomar el té conmigo de nuevo?

Hinata: Por supuesto… adiós-dije levantándome y agarrando mis libros ya que ni si quiera me dio tiempo de repasar, pero valió la pena Sai parecía un buen chico

Sai: Adiós Hinata-chan- escuche decir al final y yo seguí mi camino a mi habitación esperando que Tenten ya estuviera hay.

En efecto cuando llegue estaba hay leyendo una revista de moda japonesa y con tres bolsas al lado de marcas de la ciudad, supongo que había disfrutado su día de compras, quizás en otro momento podría acompañarla- Ya llegue! Que tal tu día?- pregunte ya más animada.

Tente: Hola! Hina pensé que estarías aquí… pues genial me compre muchas cosas! Jeje y que hacías afuera? Pensé que estarías repasando aquí.

Hinata: un chico me invito a tomar el té…

Tente: en serio?!!! El primer día! Genial! A ver cuéntame cuéntame!- dijo como una niñita que acaban de regalarle una muñeca.

Hinata: no es nada del otro mundo, además no me gusta solo hace buena compañía, se llama Sai es de Inglaterra pero su madre es de aquí, es su segundo año en la universidad y dice que no me parezco a las demás americanas.

Tenten: Uy! Eso suena a futuro romance!!!!

Hinata: no empieces… mejor vamos a trabajar…

Tente: Oh cierto! Por suerte el trabajo queda cerca!

Hinata: si…por suerte!- agarramos nuestras carteras y a la salida de la universidad tomamos un taxi, yo insistí en pagar la mitad ya que Tenten era demasiado generosa, al final la convencí, por suerte había reunido un poco de dinero para los días en que me tomara conseguir trabajo, pero parece que en ese aspecto la suerte me acompañaba, tomamos la autopista y a 10km se pudo deslumbrar la ciudad, era hermoso, lleno de edificios y autopista resplandecientes, tomamos la vuelta a la derecha cuando entramos y subimos por un puente hasta que llegamos al otro lado de la carretera y luego al final de la vía había un edificio que se llamaba Kutawa, era extremadamente lujoso y el último piso estaba lleno de luces que resplandecían el exterior.

Hinata: hay es?

Tente: te dije que era uno de los mejores restaurantes de Japón.

Hinata: Guao…- el taxis nos dejo al frente y bajamos en donde un señor con traje elegante nos abrió la puerta, resulta que ese era un hotel en donde una noche valía millones de dólares! Hay trabajaban los empresarios más reconocidos de Japón y del mundo, y el último piso estaba el restaurante que daba una vista a la ciudad, en donde se entraba con ropa formal y había una base que giraba lento para que todas las mesas pudieran dar hacia la maravillosa vista que tenia aquel edificio, era absolutamente genial!

Tenten hablo con lo que parecía el encargado y cuando supo quien era nos sonrió y nos llevo a la parte de atrás, era una especie de camerinos en donde los empleados poda cambiarse y dejar sus cosas sin preocupación, nos pregunto nuestras talla y luego se dirigió al closet de vestuario para ponernos los uniformes y empezar a trabajar.

Hinata: nunca pensé que tendría un trabajo tan lujoso.

Tenten: lo mejor de todo es que nos pagaran por semana! Así que no tendremos que ahorrar o esperar hasta el último de cada mes.

Hinata: en serio? Esto es demasiado bueno…

Tente: si pero hay que tener muchos modales hoy nos observaran… a pesar que papa sea amigo del dueño, me lo advirtió dijo que no podemos cometer ningún error y las faltas es uno así que hay que ser responsable.

Me sorprendió oír a Tenten hablando de responsabilidad, pero no me preocupe sabia que daría mi mejor esfuerzo y que no perdería este trabajo, el encargado llego y nos mostro los trajes, era preciosos, eran unos kimonos totalmente negros con flores de cerezo bordados por todos lados, me costó ponérmelo pero lo logre, después Tenten insistió en poner un moño alto al estilo japonés y no me quedo más remedio que aceptar, el encargado nos explico el sistema y en pocos minutos mi amiga y yo estábamos caminando de un lado a otro con la mayor sutileza sirviendo y retirando las comidas de tan importantes personas.

Llego en un momento en donde los pies me dolían, gracias a los tacones altos, no estaba acostumbrado a ellos pero le di poca importancia ello y segui caminando, una mesa me llamo la atención había un ingles con dos japonés, el ingles no sabia hablar japonés , pero los otros dos hablaban ingles, estaba comentando sobre unos negocios de unas maquinas de sembrar y cosas de esas, pero llego un momento en que uno de los japoneses hablo en su idioma por supuesto yo lo entendí, dijo " este ingles si es ingenuo apenas firme este contrato todos sus bienes serán de nosotros" me sorprendi como podía haber gente tan descarada en el mundo? Yo no podía permitírmelo y me dirigi a la mesa hablando japonés.

Hinata: desean otra cosa señores?

¿?: No gracias señorita..-respondió el hombre con aspecto malvado, sabia perfectamente que la ley prohibía lo que ellos estaban apunto de hacer y aunque era el primer día de mi trabajo no permitiría que aquel pobre hombre cayera en el juego de los otros dos.

Hinata: Bueno…estaré vigilando, sabe que lo que esta haciendo esta mal…y hablo su idioma así que será mejor que no cometan ese error.

¿?: Y quien se cree usted para escuchar nuestra conversación? Tan solo eres una simple mesera, así que será mejor que te vallas antes de que llame a tu jefe- me dijo el segundo hombre con una sonrisa arrogante y unos ojos que demostraban pura crueldad.

Hinata: Por supuesto señores, pero antes tomare la orden de su acompañante- dije con amabilidad y picardía, vi al otro hombre confundido seguro se preguntaba porque una mesera tardaba tanto para tomar una orden- señor desea algo?- el hombre se sorprendió cuando le hable en su idioma.

¿?: No gracias señorita así estoy bien…-me respondió así sin más.

Hinata: Señor soy americana y escuche su conversación sin querer…. Si firma ese contrato se apoderara de todos sus bienes…-dije en un susurro como si estuviera tomado su orden.

¿?: Pero que dice… son hombres de mi mayor confianza… hemos trabajado juntos por años- me contesto confundido pero por lo menos fue inteligente y continuo hablando en el mismo tono que el mío.

Hinata: Bueno… lo intente pero mire bien sus caras cuado valla a firmar ese papel, le aseguro que no es nada bueno lo que dicen esos garabatos- me retire de la mesa mirando de reojo a los hombres, ellos me miraban furiosos, seguro que llevaban años tratando de engañar al otro hombre y les daba rabia que una chica simple como yo les arruinaría su plan con palabras, pero si el señor elegía firmar después de mi advertencia era ya problema suyo.

Paso un rato en que el restaurante se lleno, Tente y yo veníamos de aquí para halla, era un trabajo agotador pero valía la pena, aunque la verdad era incomodo caminar por la base giratoria que a pesar que era muy lenta se podía sentir el leve movimiento y las mesas se desubicaban pero si eras rápido podías captar las secuencias.

De repente algo llamo mi atención, los japoneses mafiosos salían del lugar a toda prisa sin pagar la cuenta y el personal de seguridad salía tras de ellos, pero cuando pasaron por mi lado dijeron que se vengarían, pero no me importo había hecho lo correcto, por otro lado el señor ingles se dirigió a mi y me sonrió, yo baje la mirada después de todo no había hecho nada del otro mundo.

¿?: Gracias por advertirme… apenas dije que no iba a firmar el contrato se alteraron y al final me dijeron todo, si no fuera por ti estaría en la calle…gracias…emmm… cual es tu nombre?- me pregunto.

Hinata: Mi nombre es Hinata no ha sido nada señor.

¿?: Yo me llamo Jhor es un placer Hinata-busco algo en su bolsillo y saco una tarjeta blanca que me entrego- quisiera que alguna vez pasaras por mi empresa, yo te pagaría el doble que aquí porque fueras mi traductora ya que me mudare en definitiva para acá y falta mucho para que aprenda el idioma- dijo Jhor con amabilidad.

Hinata: Oh, gracias señor de verdad iré cuando pueda-dije mientras agarraba la tarjeta

Jhor: Bueno Hinata espero verte pronto, hasta luego.

Hinata: Hasta luego señor Jhor- dije para que después el hombre se retirara, ahora si que tenía buena suerte aunque no podía dejar a Tenten sola, pero lo pensaría.

Al final ya era de noche y Tenten me dijo que iba a hablar con su padre que había llegado al hotel hace unas horas pero como sabia que ella estaba trabajando no la molesto hasta horita, era ilógico porque después de todo era su cumple años pero creo que el padre de mi amiga era uno de esos que solo se preocupaba por tener un buen trabajo reconocido.

Me cambie en los vestidores para volverme a colocar mi ropa y agarre mis cosas, luego Salí y pregunte por una línea de taxis, pero al parecer la del hotel estaba vacía pero un señor me comento que había una a dos cuadras después del hotel, cuando Salí a la calle me pego un poco el frió pero seguí caminando para entrar en calor, pero de un momento otro sentía unos pasos tras de mi, voltee de reojo y eran aquellos tipos, me llamaron pero yo arranque a correr, sentía como sus pasos se acercaban a mi cada vez mas, yo corría con todas mis ganas pero sin ningún resultado, di la vuelta en una esquina tratado de perderlos pero no funciono, pero gracias a dios mas adelante había una multitud así que me sumergí en ella escuchado algunas quejas mientras las empujaba doble a la izquierda para meterme por un angosto callejón y Salí por el otro lado de la calle, quizás los había perdido pero quizás no así que no deje de correr hasta que tropecé con alguien y caí al piso de golpe, como siempre mi torpeza nunca la superaría.

Cuando levante la mirada para ver con que me había chocado abrí los ojos de par en par- tu aquí!!!- dije entrando en una etapa de rabia temporal para luego levantarme era Gaara con esa cara de superioridad.

Gaara: Creo que te encanta tropezarte conmigo…-dijo con una ceja levantada y su sonrisa.

Hinata: Ja! No seas idiota.

Gaara: Y a donde vas tan apurada?- en ese momento me recordé que huía y voltee a todos lados por suerte no veía a nadie, pero eso no me dejaba del todo tranquila.

Hinata: Me persiguen…-dije sin importancia, el frunció el ceño de duda.

Gaara: Te persiguen? Ahora en que lió te has metido?

Hinata: Eso no creo que te importe-dije con indeferencia, pero escuche unos pasos que se acercaban y me sentí asustada- Oh rayos ya vienen- Iba arrancar a correr pero Gaara me agarro por el brazo parándome- Estas loco? Me van alcanzar.

Gaara: Corriendo no harás nada, mi carro esta cerca de aquí- y me jalo obligándome a correr con el, bueno prácticamente me arrastraba porque era muy rápido, cruzamos la calle y unos carros casi nos atropellan, luego había un carro de color negro muy lujoso y el desactivo la alarma, me ordeno que me montara y lo hice lo mas rápido que podía, apenas cerré la puerta el carro dio la vuelta en U y nos sumergimos a la autopista.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente Gaara bajo un poco la velocidad, me di cuenta de que íbamos en dirección contraria a la universidad- A donde me llevas?- me atreví a preguntar, definitivamente mi mala suerte siempre volvía.

Gaara: A mi casa-dijo sin preocupación.

Hinata: Que?! Estas loco… déjame aquí!-intente abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro- será mejor que me habrás o si no…

Gaara: Si no que?

Hinata: Ash!!! Por que me tratas así? OK entiendo que te arrepientes de haberme conocido pero no te da a derecho a tratarme como si fuera una persona que valiera menos que tu!- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

Gaara se puso serio y me miro por unos segundos- Hinata cálmate, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido… es que solo han surgido algunos problemas-dijo como si me ocultara algo.

Hinata: No tu cállate no vegas con excusas como esa, tu te fuiste sin razón ni si quiera dejaste algo que te contactara para que te escribiera, te odio Gaara, así que déjame aquí!!! Te odio!!!- Golpee la puerta con mi pie y lagrimas de impotencia salieron de mis ojos, El paro el carro de golpe y se quito el cintura.

Gaara: No quiero que me odies Hinata, quisiera explicarte pero no puedo-me agarro de la barbilla y me seco las lagrimas con sus dedos- solo puedo decir que de lo único que me arrepiento es haberte dejado de ver por tantos años- y se acerco mas, mi corazón se paro, empecé a sudar frió, mi cara estaba caliente debía estar sonrojada. Pero que me pasaba? Era solo el, la persona que me había hecho daño a parte de Naruto.

Me separe del agarre y mire por la ventana- será mejor que te mantengas alejado y ya arranque de una buena vez- dije sin mirarlo a los ojos y con una tristeza inmensa en el corazón, el solo arranco el carro como yo le dije.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wiiii si estoy inspirada!!! He hecho un capi en dos días, eso creo 0.o bueno ya que recibí muchos comentarios de que estaban curiosos y quería saber que pasaba rápido, tuve compasión y me puse a escribir ya que escuche el canto de las musas!!! Jajajaja espero que les guste este capi, verán la razón por la Hinata odia! (pero ama ^^) a Gaara… DEJEN COMENTARIOS PARA PODER TENER INSPIRACION!!!**

**P.D: a alguien mas le pasa que no puede subir los documentos? Tuve que poner el otro capi aquí en el cinco ya que lo tenia bajado, pero quería poner el 6 a parte y me dijo que no podía convertir el documento, ayuda!!! No me agrada tener la historia así!!!! T.T**

_Capitulo 6: Recordándome de ti._

Su casa quedaba en una pequeña montaña desolada, me di cuenta cuando subimos por un camino de tierra que tenía muchos huecos, me sorprendió que aquel carro que parecía tan lujo pasara sin problema por eso huecos, cuando terminamos de subir el camino siguió hacia las profundidades de aquellos pinos que estaban perfectamente alineados así que supuse que alguien los había sembrado así a propósito.

Cuando pude ver su casa me quede sorprendida, esta tenía dos pisos y estaba hecha con una arquitectura de la época medieval con algo de modernidad, la parte de abajo tenía una pared de vidrio que daba al vestidor que estaba con unos muebles extraños pero con bueno gusto y el techo estaba inclinado pero era de piedra, era demasiado bella para ser verdad, al parecer Gaara tenía dinero, por lo menos ya sabía de dónde salía su orgullo, era un niño mimado.

Hinata: Porque me trajiste aquí?-le pregunte mientras estacionaba el carro en el garaje.

Gaara: Para que veas como es mi verdadero mundo-me respondió mientras bajaba del carro, yo no me moví quería volver no debía estar ahí, acaso el pretendía que durmiera aquí?!- no te vas a mover? O tengo que sacarte yo?- se acerco pícaramente y abrió la puerta a punto de agarrarme por la cintura.

Hinata: Ni soñando! Yo puedo sola!- me baje de golpe del carro y camine hasta salir del garaje, la noche estaba fría así que temblé ligeramente, me pregunte si habría alguien en la casa , no quería estar sola con él o sería capaz de salir corriendo ahora mismo de este lugar, pero note que algunas luces estaban encendidas así que me relaje.

Gaara: Es mejor que entremos rápido, hace mucho frio- me agarro de la mano pero yo la rechace- ahora que pasa?

Hinata: Ja! Qué pasa? Pasa que estoy en casa de un desconocido!- dije con sarcasmo y cruzándome de brazos para que no se atreviera a tocarme otra vez.

Gaara: No soy un desconocido para ti o es que no recuerdas todo lo que hicimos junto?- se acerco a mí y yo di un paso atrás.

Hinata: Uno olvida las cosas cuando ese alguien te olvida a ti!- le conteste mirándole directo a los ojos demostrándole la tristeza que sentía, el aguanto mi mirada hasta que yo me rendí- además no estoy invitada a esta casa así que no voy a entrar, es mejor que me lleves a la universidad.

Gaara: Te prometo que nadie se dará cuenta que tu estas hay- me dijo caminando a su casa y abriendo la puerta- bienes o pretendes quedarte aquí congelándote?

Hinata: eres tan estúpido-dije suspirando y luego lo seguí, me di cuenta que el tenia razón, su madre de ojos agua azul igual que él pero con el pelo amarillo y corto, leía un libro y sin levantar los ojos del libro le dijo buenas noches a su hijo, su padre que era pelirrojo como el y alto, solo que con los ojos negros se encontraba haciendo unos planos gigantes, pero este no dijo nada ni levanto la mirada, subimos por unas escaleras de caracol de mármol, era increíble solo su madre había intercambiado unas palabras con él, arriba había 5 habitaciones pero entramos la estaba al final del pasillo que supuse que era la suya.

Su habitación era sencillo en comparación con la personalidad de Gaara que a pesar de ser un chico callado y presumido no le gustaban las cosas comunes, pero pude ver que tenía toda una biblioteca de libros que el había leído, aun lado una cama matrimonial tendida a la perfección y en otro lado un reproductor de música y un armario lleno de CD, el closet era de una madera pintado de negro y las paredes eran blancas, nada que llamara la atención, excepto por la vista que daba directo al bosque lleno de pinos.

Aunque pude ver que en un escritorio que tenía una laptop plateada, había unos montones de papeles y lápices, me acerque un poco ya que él se estaba quitando la chaqueta y guindándola en el closet, eran una historia de amor, empeze a revolver los papeles y la pagina que estaba debajo de todas las demás tenia el nombre escrito con una letra perfecta, se llamaba: La triste historia de amor, continue leyendo rápidamente, la escribia desde su punto de vista y el principio era el prologo, lo describia con tristeza y decía que era una historia verdadera, su historia un secreto que quería rebelar, pero se me fue difícil leer ya que algunas partes estaban tachiadas y vueltas a escribir como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras correctas para expresar lo que sentía, ahora tenía unas inmensas ganas de leer esa historia, pero de repente sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro y me sobresalte.

Gaara: No esta lista, todavía no la puedes leer- me echo atrás rápidamente y luego recogió los papeles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los metió desordenados en una gaveta que tranco con llave y se la colgó de el cuello.

Hinata: Pero que importa si no está terminada? Es cierto lo que dice el prologo, es una historia verdadera?- pregunte con mucha curiosidad, el me dio la espalda y yo espere paciente, parece que estaba escribiendo de algo como desahogo algo que no quería que supiera nadie.

Gaara: eso no importa ya, ahora dime quieres algo de tomar?- se voltio hacia mi una vez que estaba calmado.

Hinata: Quiero que me lleves a la universidad, no estoy dispuesta a quedarme aquí-dije con absoluta calma tratando de que él me entendiera.

Gaara: está bien, pero solo si respondes algo con sinceridad- se acerco peligrosamente y yo camine hacia atrás tropezando con aquella mini biblioteca, estaba atrapada.

Hinata: Que?- dije simplemente.

Gaara: Tu… me sigues amando?-me miro directo a los ojos, esos profundos ojos, me quede hipnotizada por ellos, porque quería saber eso? Acaso le importaba? A donde quería llegar?, ash! No seas tonta Hinata solo quiere confundirte.

Hinata: Y que te importaría eso a ti? Si lo único que ves es solo lo que tenga que ver contigo- frunció el ceño y se acerco mas, me agarro por la cintura delicadamente y me apretó contra si, no pude evitar en pesar lo cerca que estaban nuestros labios, no, no tenia que despejar la mente no podía caer en su juego, no después de todo lo que me había hecho.

Hinata: Aléjate de mi-susurre y luego lo empuje tan fuerte como podía, como no lo eche muy lejos, camine hacia un lado para poner un poco mas de distancia- llévame a casa….-le dije casi a lagrimas, era injusto que con solo eso me lograra confundir, lo odiaba pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba, porque tenía que ser así? Porque simplemente no me podía olvidar de él? Era lógico que él nunca correspondería este sentimiento lo había dejado bien claro desde aquella vez.

Gaara: Hinata está bien te llevare pero por lo menos comamos algo-me dijo sonriéndome y me extendió la mano.

Hinata: son las dos de la madrugada entre más rápido mejor, mañana tenemos clases-dije agarrándole la mano con determinación- Vámonos.

Gaara: Odio que tengas razón- luego me soltó la mano, ese gesto me dolió y camino adelante guiándome, como si yo tuviera mala memoria, aun así lo seguí en silencio.

Bajamos las escaleras y todo estaba igual, excepto que los padres de Gaara ya no estaba ahí, supuse que se habían acostado ya que solo la luz que daba a la puerta principal estaba encendida, era muy triste ver aquello, Gaara seguro siempre se sentía solo porque a pesar que se juntaba con la gente más popular de la universidad, que era la de ultimo año, solo lo hacía por interés y para parecer el chico excelente, no porque tuviera un amigo de verdad, además cuando lo vi en la calle hace unas horas también estaba solo, por un momento me pregunte qué haría yo en su lugar, no podía imaginar estar sin mi madre ya que prácticamente solo nos habíamos separado por este viaje, de resto toda mi vida la recordaba junto a ella porque a pesar que mi padre no estaba, mi madre siempre intentaba ocupar el lugar de los dos. Quizás Gaara por eso era así, no tenía a quien pedir consejo, ni tomar una decisión, no tenía el amor de una familia, ni el amor de la amistad, supongo que mucho menos el amor de novios, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que el estaba totalmente solo.

Mientras pensaba lo anterior me di cuenta que ya estábamos en el garaje, Gaara volvió a desactivar la alamar y nos montamos rápidamente, volvimos a pasar por ese camino lleno de huecos y rodeado por pinos, hasta que descendimos y nos alejábamos lentamente de ese espacio pacifico pero solitario, agarramos la autopista sin problema, gracias a dios estaba bien iluminada porque a esa hora no había ningún otro carro, me pregunte porque Gaara me habría traído a su casa, quizás para mostrarme su mundo, pero aun así quedaban dudas, el simplemente pudo haber dado la vuelta y dejar en la ciudad, pero había decidido por si mismo llevarme, bueno no tenia que ilusionarme después de todo el también dormía hay, imagine que con esa soledad en su casa prefería estar rodeado de estudiantes universitarios que hablaban, no como sus padres, era muy extraño jamás había visto una familia funcionar así, porque por ejemplo el padre de Tenten la llamaba y de ves es cuando se veían, en cambio Gaara intercambiaba solo un saludo con sus padres, no sé como habrá sobrevivido a todos estos años sin un apoyo.

El resto del camino yo estuve metida en mis pensamientos, preguntándome como habíamos llegado esto, preguntándome porque lo había conocido, porque tuve que enamorarme de el y otros porque que no podía responder, como miraba por la ventana pronto me di cuenta que llegábamos a la ciudad, pasamos aquellos edificios imponentes con rapidez, pero esta ves las calles estaban desiertas y las luces de la mayoría de los edificios estaba apagadas, haciendo que la ciudad estuviera menos iluminada, después de pasarla vino la autopista pero claro esta era mas pequeña porque tenia tres carriles de cada lado, en cambio la otra tenia cinco de cada lados.

Me alivie cuando vi que la estructura blanca y pulca de la universidad se atravesaba en mi mirada, mire a Gaara pero al parecer el también estaba en su mundo, me pregunte que estaba pesando, pero bueno no podía leerle la mente, entro en la universidad después que el vigilante de casilla comprobara que eramos estudiantes de ella, Gaara manejo hasta el edificio en donde yo dormía y se paro justo al frente.

Hinata: Gracias por ayudarme-susurro abriendo la puerta.

Gaara: No fue nada, después de todo me las cobre llevándote a mi casa- dijo con esa típica sonrisa arrogante suya, yo puse los ojos en blanco.  
Hinata: Adiós Gaara.

Gaara: Adiós Hinata- escuche de ultimo para trancar la puerta y sin voltear atrás dirigirme a la entrada de los dormitorios, pero aun así pude escuchar en el momento en que llegaba a la entrada que arrancaba de golpe para ir a sus dormitorios, suspire y entre en el mini departamento, todo estaba apagado, supongo que Tenten se había quedado con su padre, me dirigí a oscuras a mi cuarto ya que sabía perfectamente en donde estaba aun sin luz y luego llegue me quite esa incomoda ropa que había elegido y me puse mi pijama de siempre.

Me acosté en la cama absolutamente cansada, pero no podía dormir, no con todo lo que había pasado hoy, ya sabía que me gustaba Gaara pero no podía permitir que ese sentimiento creciera con tal sabía perfectamente que él no sentía eso por mí, era lógico con lo que había hecho estaba claro, pero esa noche cuando me dormí soñé con eso, con aquella vez que nos vimos por primera vez.

_Me pude ver, solo que de menor edad, tenía para entonces unos 13 años, mi madre se despedía de mí enfrente de un autobús, se podía ver que había mas familias haciendo lo mismo. Ese año mama había decidido enviarme a un campamento para que yo dejara de ser tan tímida y pudiera juntarme con más gente, a mi la verdad no me agradaba la idea, pero que mas da no podía hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Pronto estaba en el autobús, pero como siempre, estaba yo sola sentada en la parte de atrás mientras que los otros parloteaban y ya tenían sus amigos, el resto del campamento fue así, siempre hacia las actividades sola y comía sola, no me agradaba la gente que estaba en ese campamento, eran de esos chicos superficiales que te juzgaban por cometer cualquier error, el campamento duraba tres semanas, y a la última semana cuando yo estaba por morir, que ya necesitaba regresar en mi casa, que lo único que decía era que me sentía mal y me quedaba en la habitación leyendo un libro._

_Sucedió eso, que aunque no quería que sucediera, agradecía por que hubiera sucedido. Salí de mi habitación a media noche por aquella ventana que daba aquel jardín en donde una parte estaba los caballos y en otra había un montos de flores de todos los colores, decidí acercarme a esa parte y pronto me sentí libre y corrí entre las flores, ese fue el día en que yo solamente yo me sentí viva sin que nadie tuviera que ayudarme en sentirme así, luego de correr por no sé cuánto tiempo, me acosté entre las flores agotadas y mire la luna llena que me iluminaba con su esplendor._

_Me estaba quedando dormida, mientras pensaba ir todas las noches que me quedaban al lugar donde me encontraba ahorita, pero un ruido interrumpió mis pensamientos y abri los ojos de colpe, volvi a ver la luna y me sente para mirar a los lados, no muy lejos pude verte tu Gaara, esa primera vez, en donde tu apariencia me pareció extraña y comica, pero hay tu tenias un aspecto de niño, bueno e inocente, con los ojos brillosos por los sueños que proponías hacer, yo solo me quede hay observándote, como estabas arrecostado en aquel árbol mirando las estrellas, estabas muy concentrado, o eso creía yo, porque de un momento a otro tu bajaste tu mirada y me miraste fijamente con aquellos ojos de niño, yo me sonroje enseguida y baje la mirada, estaba decidiendo irme ya a dormir y desilusionada porque este lugar ya hubiera sido descubierto por otro, pero tú te acercaste y me hablaste._

_Gaara: Como te llamas?- me preguntaste con esa sonrisa alegre, de niño, de cómo yo te recordaba, yo te dije mi nombre y yo supe el tuyo, ese que me quitaría el sueño y me traería sufrimiento en el futuro- pensé que nadie sabía dónde estaba este lugar- me dijiste, yo simplemente me encogí de hombros y baje la mirada, te sentaste al lado mío, entre las flores- eres un poco penosa- yo no dije nada nunca había tenido un amigo chico, para decir verdad los amigos que tenia era porque ellos de acercaban a mí, como tu hacías ahora- quieres tocar los caballos?- me preguntaste con alegría y una picardía inocente, yo levante la mirada sorprendida._

_Hinata: nun…nunca he tocado…un…un caballo….-dije en un susurro pero tu me escuchaste y tendiste tu mano para mí._

_Gaara: conmigo no te pasara nada- yo dude por un segundo pero esos ojos tuyos me daban confianza, la agarre con un sonrojo y caminamos así, agarrados de las manos hasta donde estaban los caballos- no tengas miedo, ellos son muy buenos y dejaran que los acaricies._

_Hinata: Es…estas seguro?- le pregunte mirándolo, el asistió y llevo mi mano junto con la suya a una de las cabezas del caballo marrón, era hermoso, recuerdo que después de eso la llame Betty ya que era una yegua, el punto es que yo puse mi mano tensa, pero mirarte me tranquilizo y por fin toque la yegua, después de eso podía tocarla por mi misma- es hermosa._

_Gaara: igual que tu…-te escuche decir, me paralizo, sude frio, nadie me había dicho eso, nunca había tenido novio ni un amigo hombre, me puse totalmente roja y tu reíste entre dientes- volveremos aquí mañana?- cambiaste de tema ya que sabias que estaba incomoda por la situación, a mí se me despejo un poco la mente pero aun no podía creer lo que él había dicho._

_Hinata: Esta…bi…bien-respondí mientras me distraía acariciando el caballo, yo sentía tu mirada, pero eso me agradaba así que no me queje, nos quedamos así hasta que vi que el amanecer se acercaba-tenemos….que…que irnos….-el asistió y cada quien fue a tu habitación._

_El resto de la semana fue perfecto, no solo íbamos al encuentro de la yegua sino que también me la enseñaste a montar y pasábamos también el día juntos, hacíamos las actividades juntos, poco a poco te fui agarrando cariño, no nos separábamos y cuando lo hacíamos todo se volvía aburrido, tu continuaste diciéndome que era hermosa y que era tu mejor amiga, yo como siempre me sonrojaba y simplemente cambia de tema._

_Todo era perfecto hasta que llego la ultimo día, en todo el día la pasamos juntos pero yo te notaba un poco distanciado ya no decías nada importante, pero aun así no te separabas de mi, pero se que estabas triste lo sabía y aunque te pregunte me dijiste que esperarías a la noche que montaríamos a la yegua como otras tantas veces, yo no me preocupe era tan inocente, que no sabía lo que me esperaba._

_Llego la noche, esa noche fría, esa noche que nunca olvidaría, la peor de todas, la que me daba miedo y tristeza a la vez, que prometí mas nunca recordar pero hay la estaba viendo de nuevo, yo sentada entre las flores esperando que tu llegaras, y así fue llegaste, con tu semblante serio y neutral, me asuste al principio, tus ojos de niño había desaparecido, te sentaste a mi lado sin agarrarme la mano aunque no éramos nada así que no estabas obligado a eso, me miraste por un momento y luego hablaste- ya no volveremos a vernos mas…. Yo me iré y ya no sabrás nada de mí, ya se ha acabado el cuento de hadas- me dijiste con sequedad, yo abrí mis ojos sorprendida, aquellas palabras para mi habían sido un cuchillazo directo en mi corazón._

_Hinata: pe…pero porque?....no…no podre….escribirte?-dije con el nudo en la garganta y el corazón ya roto a la mitad._

_Gaara: no…estos solo fue un simple juego, que ya termino jamás volveremos a vernos eso te lo prometo- ese fue la gota que derramo el vaso, yo me eche a llorar y tu solo te quedaste hay aun con esa expresión, luego cuando me calme me diste un último abrazo- perdón por usarte pero quería divertirme…adiós Hinata…-te escuche decir porque yo ya no podía verte mis ojos estaban rebosados de lagrima, pero escuche tus paso que poco a poco se alejaban llevándote contigo esa poca felicidad que había tenido en esta semana, me eche en el suelo y llore y llore sin parar, porque te habías ido? Todo era un juego? Eso era cierto? Donde estaba el niño que había visto ese primer día? Porque no le dijo a donde iba? _

_Llego el amanecer y escuche como me llamaban, pero yo seguía hay en el piso ya sin lagrimas con los huesos entumecidos por mantener en la misma posición por horas, con las mejillas pegajosas por las lagrimas que habían intentado secarse, pero que si me llamaban? Prefería quedarse ahí en donde había sucedido todo, en donde yo podía saber que era verdad, pero una guía me encontró y me cargo, yo no tenía ganas ni de caminar solo miraba a todos lados por si te veía, pero no tu habías desaparecido, era verdad me habías dejado, llore en mi habitación la guía me preguntaba que, ¿Qué que me pasada? Yo le dije que me había asustado un caballo como excusa, luego todo termino y de nuevo me vi sentada en la parte de atrás del autobús, sola como siempre estaría._

Desperté con lagrimas en los ojos, ya yo de grande una chica supuestamente independiente pero menos tímida, pero una chica que ocultaba un secreto que desde esos 13 años se había enamorado, pero era solo un juego el lo había dicho, así que no volvería a hablarle no podía, aunque el la hubiese ayudado, era un juego todo había terminado, eso ya estaba grabado en mi mente. Vi el reloj eran las 8, ese día no estaba dispuesta ir a clases, me acosté mirando el techo, las lagrimas seguían saliendo, era una estúpida que siempre iba a estar sola….


	7. Chapter 7

_Se que me he tardado demasiado chicos, lo lamento de verdad, pero he estado haciendo un nuevo proyecto ya que un amigo me ha ofrecido pasar mis historias amanga :) estoy muy feliz por eso y por eso fue que descuide la historia mucho... tratare de seguir lo mas rapido posible, a parte de que he tenido muchos problemas... tanto en el cole como con el amor T.T... solo espero que todo mejore... por cierto! quiero decirles que hay una historia original mia en esta pagina, se que no se puede pero busquenlan se llama el asesino de mis sueños... algun dia la veran en manga por ahi :) yo les avisaré seguro les encantara...! sayonara.. dejen sus comentarios y deseenme suerte :)

* * *

_

_Capitulo 7: Mi primer beso._

Sin ganas, me pare lentamente de la cama y me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me metí de una a la ducha y abri la regadera de un golpe, sentí toda esa agua rodeando mi cuerpo, me estremecí varias veces ya que el agua estaba fría, pero no me importo, en realidad ya no importaba nada, había sufrido tanto que mi corazón se había quedado congelado en ese instante momento, pero yo sabía perfectamente que cuando saliera de aquella ducha el dolor volvería, oprimiéndome el pecho lentamente, dejándome sin aire, sin alma….sin nada.

Pasaron unos minutos y me en guaje con mala gana para luego salir lentamente y secar mi cuerpo, me dirigí a mi cuarto sin escuchar a nadie, no sabía porque Tenten no estaba ahí pero tampoco le interesaba en estos momentos, cuando llegue a mi cuarto me puse lo primero que vi en mi closet. Me coloque una camisa manga larga negra y unos jeans normales y corrientes, me coloque unos zapatos de gomas blancos y me recogí el pelo en una coleta haciendo que unos mechones rebeldes cayeran por mi frente, no quería ni maquillarme ni arreglarme de mas, pues no quería hacerlo, no tenia ánimos de nada, por mi en esos momentos faltaría a clases y me acostaría en la cama para leer todo el día, pero no podía ser así, tenía que estudiar, seguir adelante…. Aunque tuviera que verle la cara a ese ser que me había hecho tanto daño…

Agarre mis libros… aunque no sabía exactamente si eran los que tenía que utilizar el día de hoy, pero no me importo, Salí de un empujo sin ver la hora ni la gente que me rodeaba y caminando rápido me dirigí al salón de clase en el cual me tocaba ver clases hoy.

Al parecer era muy temprano ya que cuando entre no había absolutamente nadie, ni si quiera la profesora que solía llegar muy temprano, suspire y me senté en las primeras filas, no me importaba si reclamaban puesto que no me quería sentar al lado de Gaara, entre más lejos estuviera yo mejor, me dispuse a ver la hora- Oh genial…. 6:30…. Que se supone que hare en esta media hora?- hable para mí misma mientras pegaba mi cabeza al pupitre y suspiraba fuerte, cerré mis ojos y deje llevar mi mente, entrando en un estado de inconsciencia, sin pensar en nada… hasta que escuche que la puerta del salón se abría lentamente, no abrí mis ojos, no mire, no quería saber quién era.

¿?: Parece ser que no soy el único que madruga…-esa voz… me parecía conocida, levante la cabeza lentamente y mire aquel sujeto, con esa sonrisa falda y esos ojos negros parecidos a la oscuridad, yo no le sonreí, no hice nada, solo lo mire hasta que el quitara su sonrisa y sin ninguna expresión alguna se sentaba al lado mío, genial, ahora el estaba en mi clase- se ve que no dormiste nada bien hoy…

Hinata: Si, eso supongo…-respondí sin ganas volviendo a mi posición de antes, pero esta vez con los ojos abiertos mirándolo a él, si me caía bien, era extraño y educado, serviría para distraerme mientras esperábamos que empezaran las clases de hoy- y tu… por que estas tan temprano aquí?- le pregunte en un susurro, pero sé que aun así me escucho.

Sai: Siempre llego temprano… no duermo mucho… además sirve para repasar…- me respondió mientras abría uno de sus libros y comenzaba a leer- y tu porque tan temprano?- pregunto por amabilidad, creo que no tenia mas de que hablar.

Hinata: como no podía dormir… no me he dado cuenta que me he arreglado muy temprano…-respondí con sarcasmo mientras volteaba mi cabeza y miraba por la ventana.

Sai: Ja! Lo supuse… quieres tomar hoy el te conmigo? Me sigues pareciendo interesante….- me dijo con un toque de ironía en su voz, bueno no creo que tuviera nada de malo estar un rato con él, después de todo necesitaba algo para distraerme.

Hinata: está bien…-suspire- así podre liberarme de mis tormentos…

Sai: Mm ya veo…-después de eso nos quedamos callados, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la profesora llegara y nos felicitara por haber llegado temprano y con ella empezaran a llegar los alumnos, yo me volví acostar en el pupitre y cerré los ojos, ignorando todo ruido, todo saludo y todo paso, no estaba preparada para verlo y parece que entendió el mensaje, porque falto ese día a clases, sentí un alivio pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad, porque no habría venido? Acaso no quería verme? Suspire de nuevo y empecé a tomar apuntes de la clase, ese día empezamos a ver las enfermedades más extrañas que existían en la actualidad, pero no muy profunda ya que después cada quien eligiera el sector de medicina en que se especializaría.

Las horas pasaron lentas, eran aburridas y sin sentido, solo me base en prestar atención a las clases y no pensar en más nada, aunque de vez en cuando sentía la mirada de Sai en mi, parecía preocupado, me pareció extraño apenas nos conocíamos. Tenten se extraño que yo me hubiera sentada adelante así que me mando un papel.

Que te sucede? Esta mañana oí cuando te ibas temprano, yo apenas me estaba despertando. -decía el papel, con su caligrafía perfecta.

No pasa nada, solo no podía dormir bien…- escribí con mi caligrafía pequeña y pobre.

Ah, bueno seguir en clases… hablamos en la salida- no respondí aquel mensaje y seguí aprestando atención al resto de la clase, pronto llego la hora de almuerzo y Sai y yo fuimos los últimos en salir y nos dirigimos al comedor en silencio mientras que caminábamos uno al lado del otro.

Luego llegamos y el pidió sushi con te verde, yo solo pedí un té verde, la verdad es que no tenía ni un poco de hambre, hablamos de cosas comunes, como nuestros gustos, nuestros deseos, entre otras cosas, me intereso mucho que supiera dibujar así que le pedí que me mostrara su block de dibujos y era excelente dibujando, expresaba las facetas de las caras y los sentimientos que transmitía una persona pareciendo que fuera real.

Hinata: eres muy bueno…- le susurre mientras veía un tigre de véngala en el papel, no se veía furioso más bien parecía relajado y en paz, también lo rodeaba un paisaje espectacular lleno de flores radiantes al estilo japonés.

Sai: no es para tanto…. Solo dibujo lo que siento….

Hinata: bueno entonces lo que sientes es genial- le sonreí por un segundo y luego él se me quedo mirando fijamente, detallando cada centímetro de mi cara, me sentí un poco apenada y extrañada no entendía porque me miraba así, pero me incomodaba.

Sai: tienes un brillo peculiar en los ojos…

Hinata: Mmm? De que hablas…. Soy como cualquier otro.

Sai: no es así… tus ojos muestra sufrimiento e inseguridad pero al mismo tiempo compresión, eso me agrada… además tu cara siempre es sincera y puedo saber lo que piensa- me sonroje al saber que me estudiaba tanto, que yo sepa nadie había hecho eso… no quería que me mirara tanto así que voltee la cara hacia otro lado esperando que el dejara de mirarme.

Hinata: lo q tu digas- simplemente respondí porque después de todo, todo lo que había dicho era cierto, o eso creo.

Sai: Hinata… me dejas dibujarte?

Hinata: que a mí?- me sorprendió saber aquello y me sentí importante, volví a sonrojarme.

Sai: si a ti, ven vamos a otro lugar más privado.-me agarro de la mano y me paró de la silla jalándome hacia el jardín trasero que estaba atrás del comedor.

Cuando llegamos me dijo que me sentara bajo un árbol para poder dibujarme con la sombra de este, me dijo también que mirara hacia otro lado como si estuviera distraída que fuera natural como era yo siempre, pero eso era difícil con alguien mirándome tan atentamente, pero después me dio igual y lo único que hice fue arregostarme del árbol y levantar la cabeza mirando aquellas hojas verdes, también pude ver el cielo de un azul intenso con pocas nubes rondando por ahí, podía escuchar los pájaros cantar hasta pude notar que había un nido de estos en el árbol en el cual yo estaba, podía escuchar el lápiz pasando por encima del papel con delicadeza, la mirada de Sai en mi, su concentración, su pasión, por primera vez podía percibirlo todo, me di cuenta que había una ardilla al otro lado del jardín comiendo su nuez era muy linda y tenía el pelaje rojizo, respire profundo sintiendo el aire de la naturaleza, estaba en paz, cerré los ojos sin importarme si a Sai le molestaría o no y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida escuchado como aun los pájaros seguían catando.

En mis sueños podía seguir escuchando el lápiz de Sai trazo por trazo, el estaba en silencio y concentrado, en realidad no me había quedado dormida del todo, era como si estuviera a punto de caer en el mundo de los sueños pero aun no sucedía. No sabía porque Sai se interesaba en pintarme, no me creía muy interesante como para inspirar a alguien, de repente vino a mí la imagen de Gaara, con su pelo rojizo y brillante, sus ojos agua marina que me miraban con curiosidad y orgullos, era lamentable admitir que aun estaba enamorada de él, mi mente había pensado por este tiempo que lo había olvidado, pensé que Naruto era el ultimo amor que había sentido, pero el de Gaara aun no se había ido. Pero él se había ganado mi distancia, no podía permitir que ese sentimiento creciera, tenía que preocuparme por mi misma, él me había hecho demasiado daño no estaba dispuesta a aguantar más. Abrí los ojos de golpes y vi la copa del árbol, me había quedado dormida con la cabeza hacia arriba, me desperté con mi propia voluntad ya que no soportaba mas tener en mi mente a Gaara ya era suficiente con saber que andaba rodando por ahí. Cuando mire a Sai este no estaba dibujando, me miraba sin hacer nada con esa sonrisa que me ponía los nervios de punta, me enderece y lo mire extrañada- ¿Ya terminaste?- le pegunte con pena ya que esa miraba no me gustaba.

Sai: ¡Ah! Si lo siento, es que es curioso…-me dijo el mientras me entregaba el dibujo, yo no lo mire.

Hinata: ¿El qué?- le dije mientras me sentaba en posición de indio y lo miraba ahora yo con atención.

Sai: Nunca había sido tan placentero dibujar a alguien…-se paro y se sentó junto a mí, esto empezaba a sentirse incomodo para mí

Hinata: No comprendo… ¿qué tiene de interesante… dibujarme a mí?

Sai: Mucho… porque cuando dibujo no solo veo el físico de la persona, que por cierto en si es muy hermoso…- ya podía sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas- jajaja y más cuando te sonrojas- me sorprendió que dijera aquello y voltee hacia otro lado- eso es lo que me gusta, tus expresiones, puedo leer lo que piensas por medio de ella, eso es lo que busco, captar la esencia de la persona y dibujarla, la tuya es pura y tímida, siempre ocultas tus cosas y eres calladas. Eso me gusta, no eres como las demás chica….- yo lo mire extrañada y el volvió a sonreírme, nunca nadie me había dicho cosas así, no podía creer que con tan solo mirarme pudiera saber todo eso de mi- y…. ¿no veras el dibujo? Es tuyo, algún día tendrás que mirarlo…

Hinata: Oh si, lo siento…-mire la hoja y me sorprendí, aquella muchacha no parecía yo, ella mostraba un toque de sutileza y belleza, el cabello brillaba, su cabeza miraba hacia arriba, sus ojos estaban abierto y mostraban curiosidad, y al mismo tiempo timidez, en realidad si se parecía a mi, pero ese lado de mi mostraba un poco de tristeza- No se parece a mí, es muy linda- susurro para mí, pero Sai me escucho y se rio.

Sai: Hinata tu eres así… pero la gente no lo ve, tus gestos y tu movimientos, te hacen hermosa, más de lo que está gravado en ese cuadro, yo me puedo dar cuenta porque son detallista y pocas de las personas que he dibujado tiene tu belleza, la gente no se da cuenta porque se fijan en otras cosas que son las menos importantes…

Hinata: Gracias… nunca nadie me había dicho cosas así…- guarde el dibujo en uno de los cuadernos que tenia.

Sai: Solo he dicho la verdad no tienes porque agradecer- Sai se acerco mas a mi- parece que he encontrado a mi musa…-susurro, yo me aleje y me pare de golpe.

Hinata: Debo…. Irme…. Gracias por todo Sai… pero…. Quede verme con Tenten- era mentira pero no quería que esta amistad en la interpretara con otra cosa, di la vuelta para irme pero él me agarro del brazo y me volteo.

Sai: Hinata tu me gustas… se que suena apresurado… pero en serio para mi eres una obra de arte, no podría vivir si no puedo verte…- sus ojos estaban tristes- yo hare que tu también gustes de mi, solo dame una oportunidad

Hinata: Yo…- no sabía que decir, Sai me parecía una persona singular y brillante, pero mi corazón jamás podría enamorarse de una persona así, además que aunque me costara admitirlo estaba locamente enamorada de Gaara- no creo que eso sea posible…

Sai: solo una oportunidad… no te pediré mas- quizás estar con Sai me ayudaría a olvidar a Gaara… espera… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Nunca podría utilizar a Sai así, le había agarrado cariño aunque casi no lo conocía, no podía hacerle daño, estaba distraída y no me di cuenta cuando el pelinegro me abrazo por la cintura y se aproximo a mi rostro- esto te hará ver que soy el indicado para ti….

Hinata: No Sai, no lo hagas yo quiero a otra persona- se paró de golpe y pude notar esa tristeza en sus ojos yo lo aleje un poco mas-lo siento…. – y me retire sin voltear para atrás, nunca había rechazado a nadie, más bien me habían rechazado a mí, me daba lastima

Sai: Esta bien Hinata…comprendo… sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo….-recogió todas su cosas y antes de irse me miro- espero que esa persona te aprecie, no sabe la suerte que tiene…-luego se alejo.

Hinata: Ojala todo fuera…como tu lo dices Sai…-susurre para mí misma, luego agarre mis libros y me dirigí a mi habitación, Tenten no estaba y cuando entre a mi cuarto vi una nota que decía:

Lo siento Hina-chan no puedo salir contigo hoy, mi padre me llamo de urgencia, después te contare, ya que aún queda una conversación pendiente, te quiero… ATT: Tenten.

Suspire y me acosté en mi cama mirando el techo, quería salir con Tenten, con ella nunca me aburría, siempre se le ocurría alguna de sus locuras y yo me podía reír de ellas o disfrutarlas, necesitaba hacer algo para no entrar en depresión y pensar en Gaara. ¿Cuándo entendería que ya lo que paso con Gaara se hizo historia, además nunca paso nada, o si? No, nunca paso nada… siempre fue un juego él lo dijo…

Golpee la cama con mi mano y me pare de golpe, mañana no había clase así que no estaba dispuesta a pasar la noche aquí, a parte no quería regresar a mi trabajo porque sabía que esos hombres aun me estaban buscando. Me arreglaría e iría a una discoteca que estaba aquí cerca… sé que eso no eran cosas mías pero necesitaba salir y distraerme odiaba todo esto de pensar en Gaara, ya debía superarlo había pasado muchos años… y mañana también iría a ver a Jhon, el tenia un trabajo para mi mucho mejor y no lo perdería, de ahora en adelante pensaría en mi misma, pero claro sin dejar a Tenten afuera ya que ella había demostrado ser una persona de confianza y me había ayudado mucho.

Abrí el closet y busque una ropa formal que ponerme, la verdad no tenía mucha ropa pero algo encontraría o tenía la esperanza…. Pero nada no encontré nada, fue a ver el closet de Tenten con tal tenía mucha ropa y la lavaría antes de que ella se diera cuenta que había usado algo de ella. La verdad no sabía que elegir porque Tenten y yo no teníamos los mismo gustos, ella era muy extrovertida y yo muy tímida no me gustaba resaltar.

Por fin encontré algo que me llamo la atención, un vestido que era totalmente negro y que tenía un escote en V en la parte de la espalda, era largo y tenía un corte en vertical para mostrar las piernas de una manera casual, si era muy demostrativo pero los otros para mi eran peores, me metí a bañar rápidamente ya que eran las nueve de la noche y no pretendía llegar tarde a mi nuevo hogar. Me coloque unos zapatos negros que eran cerrados y de tacón alto, peine mi cabello y decidí dejarlo suelto ya que me veía más elegante, maquille mis ojos con una sombra azul oscuro y los delinee delicadamente, además de que me puse un brillo en mis labios, sencillo ya que no me gustaba maquillarme demasiado.

Me eche un perfume que olía a rosas, eran mis flores preferidas así que me encantaba el perfume, metí en mi cartera un par de cosas y me coloque un sobretodo marrón claro yo diría que de color crema o algo por el estilo, que me taba lo suficiente ya que hacia frio afuera, salí con calma y me dirigí a la parada de de taxi, el señor que codicia me miro con picardía, yo le dije de manera odiosa a donde me dirigía y solo afirmo con la cabeza y arranco el auto a una velocidad normal en dirección a la discoteca, tente me había dicho que hay solo iba gente de la alta sociedad así que tenía que ir vestida lo mejor posible para parecerme a ellos, espero que el vestuario allá sido suficiente…

Llegamos a un edificio muy lujoso que solo tenía dos pisos, el taxista paro y yo le pague, me baje con calma y me acerque a la puerta ahí estaba un sujeto alto y robusto con un semblante bastante serio que me hablo-Buenas noches señorita, bienvenida- abrió la puerta sonriéndome y entre en el lugar, en la parte de abajo solo estaba el bar y unas cuantas mesas regadas por el lugar, al final se podía ver una tarima en donde una hermosa mujer pelirroja cantaba una canción, esta parte era muy tranquila ya que solo daban espectáculos de talentos como cantar, bailar y otras cosas.

Deje mi abrigo en el tendedero que estaba al lado de la puerta, sentí un poco de frio pero no preste atención y comencé a caminar al bar, pedí un poco de champan ya que era lo único que me provocaba y mientras escuchaba el canto de aquella mujer fui bebiendo con tranquilidad olvidándome de todo, después que termine no pedí otro ya que no acostumbraba a tomar mucho alcohol, en la tarima ahora estaba un sujeto que tenia justamente las características de Gaara, ya que su pelo era de un rojo claro y brillante, solo que sus ojos eran de un color gris opaco. Supuestamente se llamaba Sasori e iba a cantar algo, vi como me miro fijamente, yo no baje mi mirada solo fruncí el ceño y el sonrió de medio lado algo que me pareció muy conocido, empezó a cantar, tenía una gran voz y me sorprendió, no pude entonces dejar de escucharlo ni mirarlo, era como si te hipnotizara, lo peor fue que el tampoco dejo de mirarme, esa manera profundo con que lo hacía, como si quisiera saber que pienso, pero yo tenía una cara inexpresiva, lo único que hice fue pedir otra champaña yendo contra mis principios y seguí escuchándolo, en paz, olvidándome de las demás personas que se encontraban ahí.

De repente dejo de cantar y el hechizo se rompió, entre en si, ya me había bebido tres copas de champan y la verdad no me sentía nada bien, no tomaba, así que mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado, pedí un vaso de agua y me quede mirándolo, me pregunte a mí misma que había pasado y lo entendí aquel sujeto me había recordado a Gaara, a caso nunca podre sacarlo de mi mente? Maldita sea…. Golpee la mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, simplemente me quede mirando el vaso de agua…. Que cansada estaba, cansada del amor y de todo esto, o dios…. Lo amaba…

Sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado pero no pensé en moverme para ver quién era, solo oí esa voz profunda- deme dos champan para acompañar a la señorita-subí mi mirada y ahí estaba el famoso Sasori sonriéndome, pero dejo de sonreírme cuando vio que mis ojos estaban llorosos, yo me limpie rápidamente, porque en realidad no tenía ganas de disimular- gracias por su amabilidad pero ya no me apetece un trago…-susurre mientras rechazaba la copa alejándola de mi.

Sasori: Mmm lastima, bueno yo si beberé la mía…. Y dime porque lloras…. Eres demasiado bella para eso…-dijo con picardía.

Hinata: Pues… no creo que le interese y la verdad ya me tengo que retirar solo vine a pasar el rato- me levante de la silla, pero él me agarro la mano con delicadeza y me miro directo a los ojos.

Sasori: ¿Quiere que la acompañe…?- me quede un rato mirando, el se levanto y tomo mi silencio como un sí, en realidad no sé porque me quede paralizada. Caminamos juntos hasta la salida, yo agarre mi sobretodo con calma, estaba como ida, nada de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor me importaba, solo quería paz, me coloque el sobretodo y tome la mano de Sasori con gusto hasta salir de aquel lugar, el me pregunto que donde se encontraba mi auto y yo le respondí que esperaría un taxi.

Sasori: ¿No deseas que te lleve? Será mucho mas rápido…

Hinata: No gracias, no quiero molestarlo…

Sasori: Oh vamos, no es una molestia llevar a una damisela como tu

Hinata: En serio, no es necesario…-en ese momento me sentí mareada y casi caigo pero el pelirrojo me agarro de la cintura

Sasori: Lo ves, es mejor que yo te lleve.

No me quedo más que aceptar y caminamos unas cuadras para ver un carro negro y lujoso, el me abrió la puerta y yo me senté, arregosté mi cabeza del asiento mientras oía como él se montaba, yo cerré mis ojos y suspire.

Sasori: Noto mucha nostalgia en ti… como se llama la damisela?- le dije mi nombre- Hinata… que hermoso nombre…- sentí como se fue acercando a mí y coloco un brazo en mi hombro-quizás yo pueda quitar esa nostalgia….

Hinata: Si claro…- abrí mis ojos y lo vi de mala manera, ya sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones-será mejor que mantenga una distancia.

Sasori: no seas así… solo intento ser amable-bajo su mano a mi cintura lentamente.

Hinata: No necesito su amabilidad-quite su mano de la cintura con la mía, para mantenerlo lejos de mi- será mejor que me valla- abrí la puerta pero él me agarro del codo esta vez con un cierto gesto de dureza.

Sasori: Vamos quédate aquí conmigo….- hice el mayor esfuerzo para deshacerme de su mano y lo logre, empecé a caminar rápido ya que no estaba lo suficientemente consiente como para correr, yo sí que tenía mala suerte, sentí como él se bajaba de su carro y con pasos rápidos me alcanzaba, de un solo golpe me pego contra la pared, yo grite de forma ahogada, la calle estaba sola eran más de las dos de la mañana, no tenía a nadie que me salvara.

Sasori: Intente hacerlo de forma amable, linda-intento besarme pero yo a parte mi cara, no se rindió porque empezó a besar mi cuello de manera brusca, yo quise patearlo pero hacia presión en mis piernas con sus rodillas y con sus manos agarraba las mías de manera que quedaran arriba de mi cabeza, dejo de besarme el cuello y me miro directo a los ojos- huele delicioso…-me susurro en el oído y yo no pude evitar escupirle la cara, estaba demasiado ida- que perra eres! Como te atreves! Ahora si que vas a ver las consecuencias!-me golpeo en el vientre y me dejo si aire, yo caí de rodillas al piso, pero no me queje-que mala agradecida eres- me grito mientras me levanta de una sola mano y me obligaba a verlo directo a los ojos, yo espere otro golpe, pero no sucedió ya que la presión en mi mano ceso y yo caí al suelo, cuando levante mi mirada vi a Gaara golpeando aquel sujeto, pensé que mi mente me estaba engañando pero no era así, el lo golpeaba con toda la furia del mundo hasta que vio que aquel sujeto quedaba inconsciente, me miro no sabía si con enojo o preocupación, yo baje mi cabeza y comencé a llorar.

Gaara: Ya Hinata, no llores, ya paso….-me agarro por mi cintura de manera delicada y me levanto, se dio cuenta que aun seguía llorando y que ni si quiera podía mantenerme en pie así que me cargo entre sus brazos, como si yo fuera una pluma y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, llegamos a su auto y me coloco acostada en la parte trasera del auto para que yo siguiera acostada, yo cerré mis ojos, el estaba otra vez ahí….

Arranco el carro y yo sin darme cuenta me fui quedando dormida.

Escuche como alguien susurra mi nombre y me acariciaba el cabello, yo abrí mis ojos lentamente y recordé todo de un solo golpe- lo siento… fue una estupidez….-susurre, el no dijo nada ni me miro de cierta manera, solo me agarro de nuevo y vi que estábamos en su casa, entramos y estaba desolada y subimos las escaleras hasta que me llevo a su cuarto y me acostó en su cama, sin decirme nada me coloco unas ropas que supuse que eran de sus madres y me señalo la ducha, para luego salir de la habitación con aire pensativo.

Me levante lentamente y me metí al baño para sumergirme en el agua fría, empecé a llorar de nuevo, que estúpida era, tanto como para que la persona que menos quiero ver me haya tenido que salvar, cuando termine me coloque el vestido de tirantes blancos que me llegaba por las altura de las rodillas y las sandalias del mismo color, me peine el cabello con mi cepillo que había traído en mi bolso y me acosté de nuevo, esperando a que Gaara entrara, mire el reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana.

Tocaron la puerta después de un rato y luego entro me traía un té verde, me lo puso en una mesita de noche y se acostó en el borde de la cama, mirándome, yo me sonroje-no es necesario esto… cuando amanezca… me iré… no quiero ser… una molestia-susurre.

Gaara suspiro- Hinata todo esto es por mi culpa… mereces esto y hasta mas, yo te he hecho mucho daño, quisiera explicar porque, pero se me hace imposible…. Por favor créeme, no quiero que me odies y no quiero que nadie te haga daño.

Hinata: No es tu culpa… y… no puedo creerte Gaara, será mejor que te alejes por favor…- se me aguaron los ojos así que me pare de golpe- quiero regresar no quiero estar aquí.

Gaara: Hinata recuéstate estas muy mal, son muchas emociones para ti hoy, te prometo que te llevare otra vez a casa pero descansa-se paro enfrente de mí y ahí fue cuando explote.

Hinata: Gaara…. No lo entiendo porque me haces esto? Yo solo quiero estar lejos de ti, tú me has hecho mucho daño, ya no quiero más, hubiera preferido que aquel sujeto me hubiera violado y matado antes de estar aquí. No lo entiendes! Yo siempre te he amado, todos estos años no te he podido olvidar y ahora mira donde te encuentro! ¿Por qué tiene que ser esto así? Busco una manera de alejarme y mira! Te encuentro… aléjate! Eso es lo único que pido y así no tendrás que recordar ese estúpido juego del pasado ni tendrás que protegerme por obligación y por tener dignidad! Aléjate!- llore y llore enfrente de él, ya no me importaba, me senté en el borde de la cama y me tape la cara y seguí llorando.

Gaara se acerco a mí y yo solo lo empuje, pero no se rindió y me abrazo- suéltame!- grite, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para alejarlo así que seguí llorando en su hombro-no me tortures mas- dije entre sollozos, pero él me abrazo más fuerte, con cariño y respiro fuerte como si estuviera evitando decir algo.

Gaara: Hinata perdóname… jamás fue un juego… te lo juro créeme….- se separo pero sin soltarme y me miro directo a los ojos- nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca quise alejarte de mí y mucho menos jugar con tus sentimientos, tu eres la única a la que yo he podido amar y a la primera, no puedo explicar lo del pasado, pero si puedo hacer un nuevo comienzo, si tú me lo permites, te prometo que jamás te hare daño, pero Hinata no me tengas rencor, no me alejes…yo no quiero hacerlo….

Hinata: No lo entiendo…. ¿Me amas?- deje de llorar y me calme, todo lo que decía parecía tan real- ¿estoy soñando?- pregunte al aire.

Gaara: Siempre te he amado Hinata… nunca te olvide…y no, esto no es un sueño- me abrazo, ahora yo también le correspondía, aun quedaba la duda en mi pero no podía evitar sentirme feliz porque él estuviera ahí, abrazándome.

Dejo de abrazarme y me miro, con dulzura, como pidiéndome perdón, luego fue deslizando sus manos hasta llegar a mi cintura y me envolvió lentamente, mi corazón se agito y yo sentía como me ponía cada vez mas roja, se acerco a mi lentamente y sentí su aliento cálido rozar mi cara mientras que por mi parte yo me quedaba sin aliento, nuestros labios rosaron y yo sentí un choque eléctrico, el se quedo quieto esperando mi reacción, pero yo solo cerré mis ojos y respire profundo, yo jamás había besado a alguien… entonces junto nuestros labios de una manera delicada, como si no quisiera hacerme daño, me abrazo más fuerte y me sentí llena solo con ese contacto era maravilloso… podía ser mejor? Pues creo que sí, porque pude sentir su lengua delinear mis labios lentamente… pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca, yo entreabrí la mía y el introdujo su lengua que era cálida y la paso por mi paladar, mas chispas venían a mí y entonces mis cuerpo actuó por sí solo, mis brazos se anudaron a su cuello y me acerque más a él, nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar y yo me sentía en otro mundo ya que todo a mi alrededor se hizo pequeño yo solo podía sentirlo a él, entonces la magia acabo cuando ya no podía respirar, no abrí mis ojos solo intente tranquilizar mi respiración, podía sentir su mirada y también como empezaba acariciar mis cabellos, era tan hermoso ese momento…. No pude evitar sonreír, ya había recibido un poco de paz.

Gaara: Hinata… te amo…-me susurro al oído y volvió a besarme, pero esta vez fue menos delicado como si lo hiciera con desesperación y me apretó más hacia él, sentía como miles de mariposas se movían alrededor de mi estomago, el me arregosto de la cama y acaricio mi cabello mientras me seguía besando, yo solo podía abrazarlo y tratar de seguir aquel intenso beso, hasta que termino este también, nos quedamos así abrazándonos, él se acurruco en mi cuello y yo ahora era el que acariciaba sus cabellos, pude sentir su dolor aunque él quisiera ocultarlo y ahí fue donde le creí. Luego el se coloco a mi lado y agarro mi mano, yo simplemente me acurruque en su pecho y con gracia me quede dormida en sus cálidos brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8: Junto a ti._

**_Hola a todos, lamento la tardancia pero tenia problemas de conexion en la internet, por eso no pude subir el nuevo capitulo, pero aqui estoy de nuevo, espero que le guste este capitulo puse mucho empeño en ello... sayonara! nos veremos de nuevo pronto, comenten!_**

_**Att: Sakura...**_

* * *

Pude sentir como los rayos de sol me pegaban justo en mis ojos cristalinos… era de esperar ya que una de las paredes del cuarto era totalmente de vidrio dando al oeste… solo una ligera cortina cubría aquella gran ventana, impidiendo que la gente, aunque fuera raro que pasaran por aquellos lugares, viera lo que la casa ocultara dentro de sus paredes. Me moví para acostarme de medio lado y ver aquel amanecer radiante, que hacia juego con la vegetación del lugar, era realmente hermoso, ya yo podía hacer una suposición de porque a Gaara le encantará ese lugar.

De repente me di cuenta de lo que había pasado, recordé las palabras de Gaara, ese te amo que no respondí, esas caricias que me parecieron como estar en el cielo, ese beso que fue el primero, esa felicidad que inundo mi cuerpo, entonces sonreí, sonreí con sinceridad, como no lo había hecho por tanto tiempo. Me levante con calma aun estaba un poco mareada, pero los recuerdos de mi mente eran suficientes como para olvidar aquel mareo o aquel malestar que estaba en mi cuerpo, pero de manera superficial, por fin logre levantarme de la cama y abrí las cortinas de par en par, entrecerré un poco mis ojos pero era espectacular aquel paisaje… se podía ver las grandes montañas en el horizonte, me sentía muy pequeña al verlas, a parte sentía envidia por su belleza. El sol brillaba y los arboles recibían su resplandor, era simplemente hermoso.

Gaara no estaba en la habitación, así que eso me desanimaba un poco, hubiera sido mucho más lindo encontrarlo en la cama acostado junto a mí, de la misma maneras en que nos habíamos dormido tan profundamente, mire el reloj que se encontraba en una mesa de noche y eran las 12 del medio día, jamás había dormido hasta tarde, siempre me levantaba temprano y nunca tan relajada como me encontraba ahorita, era increíble la paz que uno podía sentir cuando el amor de su vida le correspondía sus sentimientos a uno. Estaba hipnotizada viendo aquel paisaje, viendo como el sol sin que mis ojos pudieran captarlo se iba moviendo para que dentro de unas horas se pudiera ver el crepúsculo, respire profundo, lento, aproveche el aire, lo disfrute, y luego con calma lo bote, sintiéndome vida, por fin.

De repente, sentí como unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban desde atrás por la cintura, por un momento me puse tiesa y me asuste, pero escuche su hermosa voz susurrándome en el oído- solo soy yo…no tienes porque asustarte-rio entre dientes y me apretó más fuerte, entonces sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse, a veces odiaba eso-te ves muy linda sonrojada…-me volteo de manera que tuviera que mirarlo directo a sus ojos agua marina, que eran profundos como el mar, misteriosos, que ocultaban muchas cosas, que yo quería descubrir. Si podía estar más sonrojada, no lo sabía, pero mis mejillas parecían tener fuego vivo, así que no pude evitar bajar la mirada al suelo y ver que estaba descalza.

Me levanto el mentón con su mano, lo hizo con suavidad, como para comprobar si yo quería mirarlo, pues no me quería obligar a nada, pero yo era débil y me deje llevar por su mano suave, entonces otra vez estaban aquellos ojos y esa sonrisa de medio lado que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara- es increíble, que el paisaje que este atrás mío, pueda ignorarlo tan fácilmente con tu presencia…-lo dijo bajo, mirándome directo a los ojos, efectivamente sin mirar el paisaje- eres hermosa Hinata…es increíble, no sabes cuantos días y cuantas noches me quedaba mirando por aquella ventana admirando el paisaje y lo hermoso que era, y ahora simplemente es una ventana… porque con tan solo mirar tus ojos puedo ver todo aquello y hasta mas…-no dejaba de mirarme mis piernas ya me temblaban, estar ahí tan cerca de él sintiendo su calor, con una de sus manos en mi cintura y la otra agarrándome por el mentón, me hacia ponerme muy nerviosa y aquellas cosas bellas que me decían, hacia mas difícil mi tarea de mantener parada ahí, si sé que es estúpido, pero no podía evitarlo, cuando daría yo por eliminar este nudo de la garganta y decirle que no podía ser más feliz, que le agradecía porque estuviera ahí diciéndome aquellas cosas que jamás había escuchado, quizás mi mente era demasía incrédula quizás esas solo eran palabras de conquista, pero no me importaba en aquel momento, no me importaba si después venían conflictos, si no había un felices para siempre. Lo único que importaba era que él estaba ahí delante de mí, que no era un espejismo, que era real, y eso debía disfrutarse. Ese era el problema del amor, te hacia vulnerable, pequeño, callado e inseguro, y no sabias en qué momento podía destrozarte de una manera que ni si quiera sintieras tu propia existencia, pero ¿que mas podía hacer? ¿Desperdiciar aquel momento y vivir el resto de mi vida arrepintiéndome y preguntándome que hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado fluir las cosas? Jamás, lo hecho, hecho estaba, y jamás me arrepentía de mis actos.

Gaara movió su mano que sostenía mi mentó y puso uno de mis mechones rebeldes detrás de mi oreja, después bajo su mano y la coloco en mi nuca acercándome más a él, sentí que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, que iba a morir de felicidad y de emoción en aquel mismo momento, se que era muy extremista, pero la emoción era tan grande que mi cuerpo no podía resistirla. Entonces hizo lo que me imaginaba, me acerco lentamente a él empujándome por la nuca y al mismo tiempo por la cintura, yo cerré mis puños para resistir la emoción y el vacio que sentía en mi estomago, era increíble lo que él me podía hacer sentir. Nuestros labios rozaron y de nuevo sentí esa sensación de choque eléctrico, acaricio mis labios con los suyos lentamente, yo apreté más los puños de manera incociente, esta vez su lengua entro sin pedir permiso, a obligación, pero lo cierto es que yo no me resistí mucho, acaricio mi paladar de manera lenta, hizo una exploración en mi boca y luego empezó de nuevo aquella danza con nuestras lenguas, yo fui tranquilizándome, aflojando los puños y poniendo mis manos esta vez alrededor de su cuello, acaricie sus cabellos con vergüenza, sentía todavía como mis mejillas ardían, el empezó acariciar mi espalda, de arriba abajo y viceversa, su mano en mi nuca agarro un poco mis cabellos y empezó acariciarme, luego me apretó mas a él y él beso se volvió más profundo, una extraña sensación de apodero de mi, era como un fuego que necesitaba ser saciado, algo que no tenia fin, que era insoportable pero al mismo tiempo agradable, nunca en mi vida había sentido aquella sensación tan extraña, ya que era nueva para mí, pero no me pare a preguntarme que era aquello ni las consecuencias que traería en el paquete, porque había llegado a la conclusión que cada acción traía alguna consecuencia como era lógico, lo que no sabía era si era buena o mala, aunque la mayoría de las consecuencias que traían las acciones en mi vida eran malas, no se quizás era un castigo, pero que yo recuerde nunca había hecho algo malo, en fin, el beso termino, mi pecho subía y bajaba, de lo alterada que estaba mi respiración.

Gaara me miraba con intensidad, profundidad y ternura, era una mirada diferente, llena de deseo, lo sabía, sabía lo que pasaba entre una mujer y hombre, pero nunca se había establecido una curiosidad de mi parte respecto a ese tema, era lógico que si nunca me había dado mi primer beso mucho menos iba a pasar por mi mente aquello de las relaciones entre las parejas, ni si quiera sabía si Gaara y yo éramos parejas formalmente, aunque no importaba, porque siempre decía que lo bueno de la vida no se planificaba.

Gaara seguía mirándome y de repente sonrió de lado, con picardía y con su voz seductora que tanto amaba me hablo- veo un poco de inseguridad en tus ojos belleza mía- la manera en que me hablaba solo hacía que me pusiera más nerviosa, a parte su mano aun seguía en mi espalda acariciándome y la otra, que antes estaba sosteniendo mi mentón, se había colocado en mi cintura, con firmeza y eso no ayudaba a mis nervios-¿Qué te preocupa?- me dijo con su tono interrogante.

Hinata: No…no…es nada…es…solo…que…que nos….perdimos la clase de la mañana…tenemos…que volver…a…a la universidad…- dije entre cortadamente, siempre me pasaba eso cada vez que estaba junto a él, claro, exceptuando las veces en que me sentía frustrada o brava con él.

Gaara: A veces, de vez en cuando, es bueno perderse algunas clases…-me susurro al odio, mis nervios cada vez aumentaban.

Hinata: Regresemos Gaara-kun- lo mire con suplicas en los ojos, no quería estar ahí las cosas empezaban a poner intensas y yo la verdad no sabía si podía rechazar alguna proposición.

Gaara: Solo quiero que me regales un día completo junto a ti, además, te quiero llevar a un lugar especial, que siempre he querido llevarte desde que te vi, porque desde que volví a verte me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería a dejarte escapar de mis brazos nunca más- lo ultimo lo dijo con firmeza y en alto, como si allá fuera existiera una fuerza que nos quisiera separar de cualquier manera, hasta por la misma muerte…

Me abrazo con fuerza y yo hice lo mismo, correspondiéndole, apretándome contra su pecho- está bien Gaara-kun-le dije ya que mi voluntad se había ido al demonio, además, me moría de ganas por pasar un día junto a él, después de tanto tiempo… debíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Entonces me beso de nuevo con dulzura, delicadeza y pasión. Hasta que nos tuvimos que separar, me hizo una señal para que aguardase aquí, yo lo entendí y vi como salió de la habitación a paso rápido.

Me senté en el borde de aquella cama, que daba la vista hacia ese paisaje majestuoso, se podía ver el otoño venir, ya que las copas de los arboles se movían con un viento un poco fuerte, dando señal que pronto se quedarían sin hojas hermosas, que terminaría en el suelo dándole paso al invierno, mi estación favorita, nada más recordar la nieve pura y blanca en los arboles y cubriendo las montañas me hacía sentirme feliz, porque era una estación que me llegaba al corazón, no sabía porque, pero si sabía lo que me hacía sentir.

No paso mucho tiempo para que la puerta de un marrón opaco pero al mismo fuerte se abriera, dándole paso a mi querido pelirrojo, vi que traía una caja grande, la coloco encima de la cama, yo no entendía nada de todo eso, pero me sonrió-te dejare para que puedas cambiarte, te espero en la sala, no preguntes, solo acepta, se que te va a gustar- me dijo para luego trancar la puerta sin esperar ninguna constatación mía.

Me levante para ponerme enfrente de aquella caja de un blanco puro con un lazo azul cielo con un poco de escarcha, era un envoltorio sencillo pero lindo, justo como a mí me gustaba, además, que el color de la cinta era mi color favorito, al menos Gaara recordaba esos detalles y me hacia sentirme feliz y querida.

Quite la tapa de aquella caja y vi lo que había adentro, un hermoso vestido azul oscuro con encajes de flores en plateado y en la parte del escote habían lentejuelas bordeando aquella parte del vestido que caía de forma natural y ligera de manera que me llegara un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, era algo muy sencillo pero espectacular, para mi gusto, se me salió una lagrima de mi ojo izquierdo y la limpie rápido, al mismo tiempo que sonreía para mí misma, Gaara al parecer tenía todo planeado desde hace tiempo, solo que las circunstancias lo habían adelantado, me alegraba saber que él estaba dispuesto a conquistar de nuevo a mi corazón, me lo mas irónico de todo, es que mi corazón jamás había dejado de ser suyo.

Deje que el vestido descansara en la cama y me metí en la ducha, salí rápido porque la verdad estaba desesperada por saber a donde iría con Gaara, aunque, no me importaba del todo siempre y cuando estuviera junto a él. Me coloque el vestido con calma y vi en uno de los espejo del baño como me quedaba, me sorprendí porque me quedaba perfecto, hacia resaltar mi figura y mi color de piel, hasta mis pechos, algo que no estaba muy bien para mí ya que solía ser poco demostrativa, pero no me importo, después me di cuenta que no tenia zapatos que combinara, pero mi preocupación desapareció cuando vi que en la caja había un par de sandalias bajas con una flor azul en el medio de cada una de las sandalias, mes la coloque con calma y luego cepille mi cabello con lentitud y decidí dejarlo suelto y alborotado dejando que tocara mi cintura cada vez que yo realizaba algún movimiento.

Salí un poco intimidada, porque quizás a Gaara no le gustaría como le quedara el vestido que el mismo me había regalado, pero me quite toda duda de mi cabeza y con lentitud camine a la sala que era donde él me esperaba. Cuando entre en la sala lo vi sentado en un sillón marrón rojizo, viendo televisor, tenía una camisa sin mangas blancas y encima un chaleco negro de tela ligera, sus pantalones eran elegantes pero no lo suficiente y sus zapatos negros hacia juego con su ropa, sus cabellos rojizos y perfectamente peinados aun estaban húmedos, al parecer él también se había bañado.

Sus ojos agua marina se clavaron en los míos y pude ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, por supuesto lo oculto rápido y con esa sonrisa de lado, que como siempre digo me pone los pelos de puntas, se paro y se acerco lentamente, paso una mano por mi cabello con delicadeza, sin dejarme de mirar a los ojos, mi corazón volvia a palpitar y mucho mas cuando senti su mano bajar desde mis espalda a mi cintura agarrándola con firmeza y acercándome a él como mucha facilidad, siguió acariciando mis cabellos y yo baje la mirada ya que no podía resistir aquellos ojos tan intensos y apasionados.

-Hinata, te ves hermosa…sabia que el vestido te quedaría muy bien, estas perfecta- lo dijo muy cerca de mí y rozo nuestros labios, sentí ese vacío tan familiar en mi estomago, al menos me alegraba de que el vestido que me había regalado le hubiera gustado como me quedaba.

-Gracias Gaara-kun…-le dije, él volvió a sonreír de nuevo y me beso, de nuevo, con esa pasión que no se acabaría nunca o al menos no de mi parte, el beso termino y me agarro de la mano guiándome hacia la salida.

-No tienes que agradecer, vamos, te encantara al lugar donde vamos- yo estaba aun roja por el último beso pero no me queje y lo seguí con gusto hasta su carro que estaba estacionado en la parte de afuera de la hermosa pero sencilla casa se Gaara.

Me abrió la puerta para montarme y yo con mucho cuidado de no arrugar el vestido me monte en el auto, Gaara cerró la puerta y rápidamente dio la vuelta para luego montarse y arrancar el carro a velocidad rápida, al principio me sentía un poco asustada, pero bueno con Gaara cerca nunca me pasaría nada así que me despreocupe y mire por la ventana tratando de adivinar a donde nos dirigíamos.

Paso media hora y nos acercamos a una ciudad que se encontraba en las partes urbanas de Tokio, cerca del aeropuerto, se podían ver los campos de arroz y las montañas, era algo maravilloso y esplendido, me encantaba aquel paisaje, pronto se fueron acercando un grupo de casas pequeñas, todas iguales que se encontraban al pie de una montaña. Pronto llegamos a las casas y pasamos entre ellas, la gente quedaba sorprendida mirando el carro y tenía un aire muy pintoresco, me encantaba aquello era bello y sencillo, muy peculiar, justo como a mí me gustaban las cosas.

-No aguanto la curiosidad ¿A dónde vamos, Gaara-kun?- le dije el no me voltio a ver solo sonrió entre dientes.

-Tranquila Hinata será un lugar que te encantara… ya verás…falta poco-me respondió un poco emocionada, pero en él era difícil saber si estaba emocionado o no. Pronto llegamos al final de aquella calle urbana y se pudo ver una especie de palacio de un color blanco de una época muy antigua, las hojas anaranjadas del otoño lo rodeaban y le daban un aire de hermosura, Gaara estaciono el carro al lado y juntos bajamos para dirigirnos a la entrada de aquella hermosa estructura, al entrar me sorprendí porque aquel lugar era muy grande, decorado de cuadros hermosos que mostraban el rostro de personas muy lindas pero con ojos vacios, además, que habían muebles elegantes por todos lados de un color crema que hacia juego con las mesas de vidrio que se mantenían en pie gracias a estatuas de personas que daban un aire griego, pero Gaara no se paró a explicarme lo que representaban aquellas pinturas si no que me dirigió a la parte final en donde una puerta de un color dorado daba paso al aire libre, de la parte trasera de aquella estructura.

Me percate que habían guardias en aquel lugar pero jamás se acercaron para saber que hacíamos nosotros en un lugar como ese, supongo que ya sabían de nuestra visita, al salir al aire libre me quede sin aliento, nunca pensé que podía existir un jardín como aquel, a pesar que habían algunos árboles que casi se quedaban sin hojas, los arboles de cerezo con sus flores rosas pastel lo restauraban todo, el viento soplaba y algunas hojas con él, mientras que el piso hacia un contras maravilloso con su color rojizo y anaranjado que siempre causaba el otoño, las paredes que escondía aquel jardín estaban llenas de enredaderas que le daban un toque místico y misteriosos al lugar.

Pero todo aquello no era nada, lo más hermoso era el pequeño lago de agua cristalina que se encontraba justo en el medio y que se podía atravesar por unos de esos puentes tan típicos en el Japón de un color rojo que combina con la estación. Nos dirigimos a él y caminamos por las maderas rojizas que formaban aquel peculiar puente y justo en el medio en la parte más elevada de este, nos paramos y miramos el lago tan tranquilo, que apenas se movía un poco por el nado de los peses kois que eran de colores rojizos, anaranjados, amarillos y algunos hasta blanco.

Se podía ver el reflejo de nosotros dos mirando el lago, bueno Gaara me miraba a mí, pero yo solo podía ver lo fácil que se podían deformar nuestros reflejos, me recorvada lo frágil que éramos los seres humanos podías morirnos en cualquier momento y por causas muy sencillas.

-¿Qué piensas, mi querida Hinata?- me pregunto Gaara, yo desperté de mi ensueño y sonrojada lo mire para sonreírle.

-En lo lindo que es este lugar Gaara, es muy hermoso es el mejor jardín que allá visto…y…y…. me alegra…que….tu…estés…aquí…-dije entre cortadamente, no me atrevía a decirle lo que pensaba en verdad porque seguro pensaría que aquello era un poco cínico, aunque la verdad lo que acababa de decir no se alejaba mucho de la realidad.

-¡Hinata no te imaginas lo afortunado que me siento de que tu estés aquí...! más bien yo soy el que debe estar agradecido y alegre-apretó los puños fuertemente apretando el barandal del puente y se quedo mirando el vacio con rabia, me mordí el labio con preocupación esperando no haber dicho algo inapropiado.

-¿Dije algo malo…Gaara-kun?-pregunte con seguridad, el salió de su trances y su mirada se suavizo, me miro con compasión y dulzura y me acerco lentamente a él.

-No digas tonterías Hinata, no has dicho nada malo…es solo que no puedo creer que a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho tu me trastes con esa dulzura tuya y ese amor que veo en tus ojos, que se que no merezco, aun en las noches estoy lleno de culpabilidad por haberte dejado, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber perdido tanto tiempo, inútil si no estás tú…-me dijo entre cortado, era la primera vez que lo veía así, estaba lleno de dolor y de culpabilidad por dentro, no podía verme sin sentir aquello, me empecé a preguntar a mi misma si lo que él hacia ahora era solo por lastima.

-Gaara-kun…no tienes porque sentirte mal, no importa lo que allá pasado antes, eso queda en el pasado y queda aún mucho tiempo que disfrutar y si es verdad que tu tiempo es inútil sin mí, te aseguro que intentare siempre estar ahí para que no lo sea…-dije en un susurro, pero sé que él me escucho y su expresión era de dolor, pensé que iba a llorar pero era lo bastante fuerte como para retener las lagrimas.

-Lo siento Hinata, no sé cómo puedes perdonar, se que te hice mucho daño, lo siento….de verdad lo siento- volvió a apretar los puños en el barandal y agacho la cabeza con rabia, rabia así mismo. Yo me quede ahí quieta mirándolo, pero no sentía rencor, ni un poco, ya había superado lo de él pasado y él también debía hacerlo, ahora solo quedaba camino al amor no importa si al final había un barranco.

-Gaara…-se sorprendió que lo llamara así con tal seriedad, sin usar el "kun" que siempre utilizaba para llamarlo de manera amorosa, me miro dolido pensó que yo no quería estar con él, no sé cómo podía pasarle eso por la cabeza pero estaba segura que lo pensaba porque en aquel momento era un libro abierto- solo abrázame y dale paso al futuro…-se suavizo su rostro yo sonreía deje la seriedad atrás y lo mire con la dulzura que tanto me caracterizaba. Se acerco rápido y me abrazo fuerte como si eso mas nunca pudiera ser así e inhalo fuertemente mi olor, tratando de guardarlo todo en su memoria para no olvidarlo jamás. Después levanto mi cara por el mentón y me beso con brusquedad, sin temor, con rabia, con intensidad, yo le correspondí y rodee mis brazos en su cuello y acaricie sus cabellos con desespero, intente pegarme más a él y esto lo noto, apretándome más de mi cintura, haciendo que yo sintiera todo su cuerpo junto al mío, empezando a sentir cosas que nunca pensé que podría sentir.

El oxigeno se fue, desee no necesitarlo para quedarme así de pegada a él, pero no nos separamos, solo nos dejamos de besar y mi respiración se oía agitada, la expresión de dolor de Gaara ya se había ido y solo pude ver amor en el, sin una pizca de mentira, me sentí llena y satisfecha en aquel momento, en paz como si hubiera esperado siglos para aquel momento.

-Tengo una sorpresa mas…-me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño, eran demasiado por parte de él, pero lo segui y al cruzar el puento había una mesa hermosa en medio del césped con un pollo al horno y copas de vino blanco, acompañados de una ensalada, me invito a sentarme y comimos.

.Gaara-kun… ¿Qué es exactamen este lugar?- le pregunte mientras comíamos mirándonos uno al otro con profundidad.

Suspiro y me miro, pero creo que estaba dispuesto a reponderme la pregunta- esta antes era nuestra casa, vivíamos mis padres , mis dos hermanos y yo….-yo espere con paciencia que siguiera, creo que no era difícil para el contar aquello- pero hace cinco años nuestra madre murió así que mi padre no quizo regresar a esta casa nunca y que ninguno de nosotros regresara a esta casa, porque por alguna razón se sentía dolido pensaba que mi madre nos había dejado por que así lo quería, por eso mis tios pusieron cuadros de toda la familia para no mantenerla vacia, así como un recuerdo de todos nuestros desencientes y ancestros, pero el jardín nunca permiti que lo tocaran, todo esto era de mi madre, ella lo cuidaba como a nosotros mismos, sus hijos, amaba toda las fasetas por las cuales pasaba este jardín y siempre lo mantenía a la perfeccion. Recuerdo que mis hermanos y yo siempre jugábamos aquí junto a ella, cuando todo era alegría-hizo una pausa y me miro, podía ver mi cara de lastima, lamente haber hecho la pregunta- al pricipio yo tampoco quería venir aca, porque quería olvidarme de aquel sufrimiento que dejo la partida de mi madre, mis hermanos nunca volvieron lo olvidaron y se preocuparon de sus vidad, como si nunca hubiera existido una madre que los adoraba, pero yo no podía olvidarla y tuve que regresar al ver lo abandonado que estaba el jardín senti un gran dolor porque eso simbolizaba el abandono que le habíamos hecho al espíritu de su madre, así que me prometi a mi mismo que siempre cuidaría su jardín y que este siempre estaría aquí para que ella pudiera vivir en paz en el y pudiera disfrutarlo desde donde quiera que se encuentre. Desde entonces siempre vengo aquí a pensar y disfrutar de la paz que me proporciona este lugar, cuidándolo, como ella lo hacía, para nunca olvidarla para que sepa que yo aun la sigo queriendo.-termino y miro el jardín con nostalgia yo también lo mire con todo su esplendor, ahora tenía un gran significado y eso lo hacía más especial.

-Gaara-kun…lo lamento…no debí preguntar…-me callo poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y me miro con una sonrisa, deliciosa y dulce.

-No Hinata, tienes derecho a saberlo, hay muchas cosas que nunca te explicado-me agarro la mano con delicadeza-te traje aquí porque quería que fueras parte de este lugar, porque solo tú y este jardín pueden volver a despertar al niño que conociste hace tanto tiempo, que no te ha dejado de amar…además compartir este lugar contigo es maravilloso…además…el mejor lugar para hacer una pregunta importante.

-¿Qué pregunta es Gaara-kun?- le dije en un susurro emocionada y al mismo tiempo curiosa.

-Pues quería ser lo nuestro formal…y…-mi corazón dio un giro de 360 grados en mi pecho- yo quería saber…si no querías ser…mi novio…-sentí como mi cabeza cuerpo y alma explotaban al mismo tiempo de felicidad, saber que él iba en serio me dio mucho alivio y sentí una emoción que nunca olvidaría, una lagrima salió de mis ojos y él se extraño- no tienes porque decir que si, lo entendería , después de lo que he hecho no me lo merezco, no llores por favor no quiero…- y lo bese, me levante en la mesa y mi incline hacia él para besarlo, para callar las estupideces que decía, no solía ser atrevida, pero estaba llena de tantas emociones que no tenía el control de mi misma y luego de bésalo me seque mis lagrimas de felicidad- Gaara no digas estupideces nada me hace feliz más que esto que me dices, claro que quiero ser tu novia, siempre lo he deseado…-termine de decir esto y el dio un salto y me beso mientras me cargaba y daba vueltas, haciendo que mi vestido se moviera con el aire, luego para de besarme y yo reí, con muchas ganas, no con simplicidad si no con alegría nata.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos espero que les alla gustado el anterior capitulo, bueno aqui es donde empieza la verdad sobre Gaara y lo que ocasiono que este se alejara de Hinata, en el proximo capitulo todo tendra sentido jeje... espero que les agrade, tratare de no tardarme demasiado.**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios... gracias.**

**ATT:Sakura Uchiha.  
**

* * *

_Capitulo 9: El principio de la verdad._

El resto del día estuvimos ahí hablándonos de uno al otro intentado recuperar el momento perdido, pero la verdad es que ya ahora no importaba aquellos momentos ya que ahora todo era felicidad y alegría. Pronto se dio paso el crepúsculo en el cielo y desgraciadamente tuve que interrumpir ese bello momento.

-Gaara-kun debemos volver a la universidad ¿a cuánto tiempo estamos de allá?- le pregunte con vergüenza por interrumpirlo, a pesar de todo, yo tampoco quería irme pero no podía juntar mis estudios con mi vida amorosa.

-Mmm… a una hora y media, quizás dos…-me respondió muy relajado- tenemos que pasar por mi casa primero Hinata, debo buscar…algunos….libros…-rio entre dientes.

-¿Por qué eso me suena a mentira?...-le dije siguiendo su juego.

-Ja... si así lo piensas…

-¡Oh¡ vamos Gaara vamos a la universidad, estoy atrasada en mis deberes… ya es tarde…-cada vez el crepúsculo se ocultaba mas, en esta época del año anochecía mas rápido así que no era muy tarde, pero se haría mas tarde si seguíamos aquí, ya casi anochecía y a penas eran las seis.

.Mmm… ¿si te llevo a la universidad ahora…que ganare yo?-me pregunto con picardia.

-¡Psss….! Nada…es tu deber llevarme…

-No suelo seguir mis deberes…

-Bueno pero es para bien de los dos, tu también debes estudiar.

-Estudiar es una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Entonces por que estudias?

-Porque es un deber…jaja…

-¡Te contradices! Dijiste que no seguías tus deberes, pero estudias, así que me estas mintiendo, debes llevarme a la universidad-hice un puchero con la boca.

-Mm… no pongas esa cara de perro faldero.

-¡Gaara!

-Jajaja…está bien, por esta vez ganas tu-sonreí y él me sonrio, era genial pasarlo con él, me ayudo a levantarme ya que estábamos sentados en aquel frio césped, en realidad yo ya empezaba a temblar, Gaara lo noto y por eso me dio su chaqueta negra quedando el al descubierto.

Antes de montarnos me dio un besos apasionado, uno de los muchos que me había dado en aquel día, la verdad es que nunca era suficiente, nunca podríamos saciarnos de esos besos.

Por fin estábamos en el carro y ya eran las siete de la noche, a gran velocidad, como siempre, Gaara tomo la vía a la universidad, roge porque fuera verdad que se dirigía a la universidad y no a otro lado, aunque la verdad es que muy en el fondo quería que él me llevara a otro lugar especial, simplemente no me quería separar de él.

Poco a poco me fui quedando dormida en el asiento de aquel carro que desprendía el olor peculiar de su conductor, era algo así como hierva y dulce, pero no fuerte era algo ligero que casi no se percibía, pero yo era buena con los olores y se podría decir que el olor de Gaara me obsesionaba, quizás me estaba volviendo una persona dependiente y compulsiva, pero bueno ya había dicho que estaba dispuesta a caer por el barranco si ese era el final del camino. Con este pensamiento me quede dormida mientras pasábamos aquellos hermosos paisajes que no se podían apreciar en aquella oscuridad.

Senti como alguien besaba mi frente, pasando por mis ojos y luego por mis mejillas, dejando para el final mis labios, como si eso fuera lo mejor. Abri mis ojos con pereza y ahí eestaba la perfecta cara de mi amor y sus labios tan cerca que podía sentirlos, le sonreí y entonces me beso y cargándome me llevo a mi habitación, hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a la universidad, no me queje porque me cargara ni que alguien nos viera así, solo me limite a acurrucarme en su pecho mientras el caminaba con facilidad, como si yo no fuera una pluma muy ligera.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta me bajo con delicadeza y tuve que pisar aquel piso rigido, sus ojos azul marina me volvieron a mirar, siempre sentía esa sensación en el estomago, no importaba cuanto lo hiciera siempre causaba el mismo efecto en mi y la emoción nunca se iba, espero que eso siga así porque no podría vivir sin esas emociones ahora que me estaba acostumbrando a sentirlas siempre.

-Buenas noches mi dulce flor, nos veremos mañana…-me dijo dándome un beso cariñoso en la frente.

-Buenas noches mi Gaara-kun…

-Te amo…-me dijo.

-T…te amo…-dije entre cortadamente y el sonrió, me beso con dulzura y calma disfrutando ese último beso del día-adiós…-le dije con anhelo ya extrañándolo, el no respondió ya que no era una despedida me beso la mano y arranco su camino, se monto en el carro sin mirar atrás y desde el umbral como una princesa viendo su príncipe azul partir, me quede mirándolo como arrancaba el carro y desaparecía en aquella hermosa noche que jamás olvidaría.

Entre a aquel mini apartamento con tranquilidad, hasta hora no me había dado cuenta que me había quedado con la chaqueta de Gaara, así que la guinde en el pequeño gancho que se encontraba en la parte izquierda de la puerta principal, la cocina estaba totalmente limpia, bueno eso era de esperar casi no la utilizábamos, no hasta el momento.

Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación y me quite los zapatos para dejarlos a un lado del closet, lo abrí y saque unos short blancos y una camisa de tirantes del mismo color, me quite el vestido y me coloque la muda de ropa que mayoritariamente solo usaba para dormir, me puse unas medias. Me acosté en la cama pero no logre conciliar el sueño, eso que ya eran las 11 de la noche, pero al parecer mi siesta en el viaje había afectado mi horario de dormir.

Me dispuse a levantarme y dirigirme a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, pero al pasar por el cuarto de Tenten que estaba cerrado, escuche un ruido raro proveniente de ahí. Me acerque a la puerta y la entre abrí, Tenten estaba en su cama llorando entre las sabanas, entre con cuidado en la habitación y me senté en la esquina de la cama, Tenten sabía que estaba ahí pero no le importo y siguió llorando.

Yo coloque una de mis manos en sus hombros la acaricie, ella subió la cabeza hacia mi con su maquillaje regado y me miro con dolor, como si yo fuera la causante de su sufrimiento, no dije nada se que ese no era el momento, pero estaba preocupada por mi amiga, me imaginaba millones de cosas por la cual estuviera así y todas estaban relacionada con su padre.

En un momento se sentó en la cama y me abrazo, yo le correspondí y sentí como lloraba en mi hombro dando fuertes sollozos, yo solo podía acariciarle el cabello y tratar de comprender su dolor.

Pasaron unos minutos y los sollozos pararon, pero aun podía sentir sus mejillas húmedas a causa de las lagrimas, levanto la cara y se limpio las lagrimas para luego mirarme, estaba tor talmente descompuesta- vamos…ven conmigo a tomar un té, no te quedes aquí-no respondió pero afirmo con la cabeza, la ayude a levantarse y la deje en la cocina, para buscar unas toallas húmedas , al volver a la cocina estaba ahí sentada sin moverse mirando el vacio con tristeza, lamentándose de sus penas. Le limpie el maquillaje de la cara intentando de que se viera mejor y lo logre, pero aun sus ojos estaban brillosos por las lagrimas.

Prepare el te rápidamente y en unos cinco minutos ya estaba listo, se lo di y espere que lo terminara para que lograra calmarse por completo, yo también tome un poco y espere paciente que ella desicidiera contarlo todo.

No termino de beber su café, pero al menos su cara estaba mejor y se notaba mas calmada.

Le tome la mano y la mire con ternura, por un momento me senti como una madre, pero decirlo en voz alta solo traeria mas triteza a la vida de mi amiga Tenten-¿Qué sucede, por que te encuentras asi?- le pregunte en un susurro lentamente queriendole decir que si aun no estaba lista para responder no tenia ningun problema.

Tente a pesar de todo reacciono y se restrego los ojos con rabia como si quisiera borrar aquello que habia visto y oido- Mi padre…se va de el pais…-dejo escapar un sollozo de su garganta, queria continuar pero se veia que esos recuerdos volvian a su memoria haciendole sentir un sentimiento desagradable de rabia mezclado con tristeza, o al menos yo lo veia asi, espere con calma a que sus sollozos volvieran a cesar para que dejara escapar todo aquello que guardaba.

-Él quiere….que me vaya con él…y deje ¡Todo!- se tapo la cara con las dos manos mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro- estudiar medicina para mi ha sido mi sueño, pero…él dice que es solo un ¡capricho! ¡que luego lo dejare a la mitad y no seguire, como todo lo que he hecho en mi vida!- la tristeza en sus ojos se habia ido dejando a la vista como escupia las palabras con rabia, lo que me contaba me parecia realmente injusto, su padre le estaba arruinando el unico sueño que ha tenido de verdad-¡ que lo unico que me debe importar es su negocio para que pueda seguir teniendo mi vida de lujos!-lanzo una maldicion al vacio-¿Cómo puede hacerme esto, despues de lo que me costo conseguir el cupo en esta universidad? Lo consegui por mi misma, ni si quiera las influencias de mi papa pudieron conseguirlo ¿acaso eso no es suficiente para demostrar que si quiero terminar mi carrera de medicina? ¡Hinata mi padre quiere hacer de mi fituro lo que él quiera! ¿No basto con la muerte de mama? ¿no basto con que me quedara siempre sola en mi niñez con una mucama? ¿ por que me dejo entrar y pago mis estudios, y ahora quiere utilizarme a su antojo?- lloro y lloro delante mio, no sabia que decirle, habia pasado por un momento de felicidad tan grande que me costaba ponerme en su lugar, pero me di cuenta que habia sido egoista, sumergiendome en mis problemas haciendola a ella, a una de mis mejores amigas , a un lado, debia compenzarcelo.

-No puedes permitir que tu padre decida tu futuro Tenten, tienes un trabajo, una vivienda temporal y una amiga que esta dispuesta a ayudarte…no puedes permitir que tu padre te haga esto, sabes que si lo deseas en serio ya no puedes estar a la sombra de tu papa-dije esto con tono neutro pero sabia que mis palabras eran duras, Tenten siempre habia estado acostumbrado a tener todas sus cosas , a no decidir nada por si misma, a estar acostumbrada de siempre estar vestida con cosas de marcas y sobre todo a conseguir cualquier cosa que quisiera. Comenzar una vida a estas alturas si una profesion estable iba hacer dificil para ella, ya lo era para mi que toda mi vida habia estado llena de escasos recursos.

Tente se me quedo mirando por unos momentos con cara de ingenua, de una niña inocente que se habia perdido y no encontraba a sus padres, ahora no sabia como llegar a su casa, no tenia la ayuda de nadie- Pero Hina tu sabes que yo no podria con esto sola, por eso es que hago todo lo que me dice mi padre, no soy tan inteligente como para sobrevivir sola, esta carrera es muy cara, yo sola no podria pagarla-mientras decia esto movia la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negacion y su mirada de inocencia aun seguia presente.

-Bueno entonces vas a tener que seguir haciendo lo que tu papa te diga hasta que te gradues algo que el quiera y no que tu desees…-intente decirle aquellas palabras con calma no queria que se lo tomara mal y menos en ese estado que se encontraba, al escucharme me miro y luego suspiro, sabia perfectamente que yo por desgracia tenia razon.

-¿Pero…como piensas que me vuelva dependiente de la noche a la mañana?- se tapo la cara con ambas manos y sollozo un rato, yo pose una de mis manos en su hombro.

-¿Tienes trabajo no?- ella solo afirmo con la cabeza-me tienes a mi tambien…se que podre ayudarte como tu me ayudaste a mi- por un momento para de sollozar y me miro como si yo fuera una especie de angel, solo le sonrei y al parecer logre que mi mejor amiga se calmara.

-Gracias Hina…-lo dijo suave en un susurro pero logre escucharlo, luego me abrazo con fuerza ahora, aunque era una gran responsabilidad considerando mie estado, yo era su apoyo, le respodi el abrazo.

-¿Entonces le diras a tu padre… tu decisión…?

-Supongo que debere hacerlo, pero no se va alegrar…quizas me quite mi trabajo que el mismo encontro para mi…

-Mmm…-pense por un momento las posibilidades que tenia mi amiga- quizas puedas conseguir un trabajo, por las dudas…

-Eso va hacer dfificil… se que con el trabajo que tengo al menos podre pagar la mensualidad del colegio y algo de comer… pero dudo conseguir otro trabajo que pueda ayudarme con eso…-suspiro, se veia en su cara la frustaccion y la desesperacion junto con la inseguridad, jamas crei ver a Tenten.

-Bueno pero sera mejor quenada. ¿no crees?- volvio afirmar como si fuera una niña a la que le regañaran por comer golozinas de mas- bueno… no creo tu papa sea asi, asi que quizas corras con suerte.

-Lo dudo mi padre hara lo que sea con tal que regrese a sus pies pidiendole ayuda.

-Bueno entonces es algo que hay que evitar…

-Eso sera dificil…-susurro.

-Pero no imposible…

-…-se quedo pesando lo ultimo que dijo y de repente una chispa ilumino sus ojos y ahí fue cuando supe que no se rendiria.

-Bueno… creo que ya es hora de dormir, mañana de nuevo a las clases- la verdad me sentia tan ligera y capaz de todo en ese momento, quizas por eso habia logrado que Tenten me siguiera la corriende y se contagiara de mi felicidad, yo solo espero no haberle dado un mal consejo.

Recoguimos todos los platos entre las dos y luego sin decir nada cada quien se fue a su cuarto, por supuesto antes Tenten me habia prometido que mañana hablaria con su padre y que luego la acompañaria a buscar un nuevo trabajo, por supuesto no dejaria de faltar al primero pero era para no quedarse en el aire con una despedida repentina de parte del amigo de su padre.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me tire a mi cama con una sonrisa, al fin habia logrado ayudar a alguien y ahora yo era feliz, al menos por ese momento, pero olvide ese pensamiento de que no duraria para siempre y respire profundo disfrutando del momento olvidandome si duraria poco o demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente me desperte con pesadez, habia dormido tambien que por primera vez no queria levartame de la cama y disfrutar de aquel descanso, pero era imposible, ademas me espera mi nuevo novio y mis estudios que aunque me costara admitirlo habia descuidado.

Apague el despertador que me habia despertado con un pitillo agudo y luego abri la ventana de par en par que daba al jardin trasero del edificio, el sol brillaba pero no como la hacia en verano si no con esos rayos fresco que traia el viento de otoño y podia ver que las hojas que se encontraban en el piso habia aumentado de numero con respecto del dia de ayer.

Tendi mi cama con lentitud y tranquilidad, despues de todo me habia levantado una hora antes de lo habitual para darme una ducha, saque de mi armario una camisa marga larga de color magenta y unos pantalones negros, los combine con unos zapatos de goma negro .

Luego de esto me meti a la ducha y jamas senti el agua como aquella mañana, cada gota que tocaba mi piel era como una caricia gentil que recibia mi cuerpo con alivio, ese dia cada sensacion me resultaba tan calidad y hermosa que era dificil de sobrellevar, termine de ducharme y Sali para pasar por el pasillo con rapidez, aunque pude notar que Tenten aun no se habia despertado. Me vesti de nuevo con lentitud y peine mi cabello mojado para luego trenzalor desde la parte mas alta de mi cabeza hasta las puntas, me coloque un poco de perfume y brillo en los labios y me mire en el espejo, ese dia tambien me sentia hermosa, mas de lo normal, al parecer mi autoestima tambien habia aumentado.

Mire la hora en el reloj y tan solo faltaban quince minutos para que se iniciaran las clases, asi que decidi ir a la cocina para comer algo antes de entrar a estudiar, aunque lo que mas deseaba era que pasara el tiempo, pero no exactamente para abrir un libro, si no para ver a mi precioso Gaara, mientras pensaba esto una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y al mismo tiempo escuche un sonido lejano, al final me di cuenta que era el despertador de Tenten, no entendia como podia arreglarse tan rapido.

Pronto me encontre en la cocina y saque una manzana para comermela lentamente, esta tambien me hacia sentir sensaciones extraordinarias ya que estaba dulce y jugosa, despues de terminar prepare dos batidos de fresa y empece a tomar el mio con tranquilidad ya que supuse que en cualquier momento saldria Tenten de su habitacion.

Y no me habia equivocado, ya cuando llevaba la mitad de mi batido Tenten abrio la puerta de cuarto, ella estaba radiante, bueno o era mi perpectiva de la vida ese dia en que todo era maravilloso para mi o era realmente que mi amiga en serio estaba radiante, no le di muchas vueltas a la asunto.

En fin me saludo con un buenos dias y yo le respondi luego me dio las gracias por el batido y se sento comigo, al parece estabamos conectadas ya que se habia hecho un peinado parecido al mio, solo que es vez de una unica trenza ella se habia hecho dos, por supuesto estaba mas maquillada que yo y sus piernas perfectas relucian con una falda negra que hacian juego con su camisa manga corta de un color miel, la verdad no sabia explicar como mi amiga hacia para soportar el frio viento de otoño pero supongo que si se vestia asi era por algo.

Al terminar ambas salimos con nuestro cuaderno de clase, al abrir la puerta pude sentir la brisa pegando directo en el restro y mover los cabellos rebeldes que habian logrado escaparce del amarre de mi peinado. Caminamos lento hasta el salon de clase, pasando por alfrente de los demas edificio vilusbrando a los demas estudiante que hablaban muy animadamente entre ellos.

Al fin llegamos y cada quien se sento en su pupitre, yo por fin pude sentir una gran emocion al sentarme en mi puesto y esperar a que mi compañero de al lado llegara ya que lo esperaba con ansias.

Eramos las primeras en llegar, claro despues de Sai que siempre estaba ahí muy temprano para repasar, él me saludo con esa tipica sonrisa suya y yo le respondi. Despues todos empezaron a llegar poco a poco y el ruido en el salon aumento cada vez mas, mientras todos esperaban a la profesora de bioquimica, esta era para mí, mi clase favorita, siempre me habia gustado y ahora era muy emocionante poder verla.

Por fin, casi a la hora de empezar las clases llego mi dulce amor Gaara, traia unos jeans puestos junto con una camisa manga corta negra y unos converses del mismo color de la ultima, su cabello aun estaba mojado y pronto nuestros ojos se encontraron, recibi esa sonrisita de medio lado que lo caracterizaba y yo sonrei, sintiendo mis mejillas sonrojarse.

Se sento a mi lado, colocando su bolso de un color gris en la silla y luego saco de este una cajita muy pequeña y la puso encima de mi pupitre con disimulo, yo me sonroje mas pero aun asi le mire confundida, él me susurro que era para mi y que lo abriera cuando quisiera, yo afirme con un movimiento de mi cabeza ya que no encontraba que decir.

La pequeña cajita era rosada y tenia estampados de estrellas moradas y en la parte de arriba un laso blanco junto con una pequeña tarjeta que decia de Gaara para Hinata, el amor de mi vida. Con tan solo leer aquello me sonroje, pero igual abri la caja con cuidado y adentro de esto habia una emboltura de plastico pequeña al lado de una carta.

Me dispuse primero abrir la carta, sentia los ojos de Gaara mirarme fijamente y trataba de no verlo porque si no me sonrojaria mas y creanme que eso en mi era posible.

La carta decia lo siguiente:

Mi querida Hinata… me fue dificil conseguir esto, pero valio la pena porque se que esto siempre nos mantendra juntos se alguna manera, no importa que estemos lejos, aunque se que eso sera dificil de que ocurra ya que jamas habia deciado tanto nunca separarme de alguien… espero que sea de tu agrado.

Te amo mi dulce Hinata…

Gaara…

Su caligrafia era perfecta, nada en comparacion con mi letra, leer aquella nota me encanto creo que con eso hubiera sido suficiente, saber que el nunca se queria separar de mi solo me hacia ahogarme en mi propia felicidad. Despues de un rato de quedarme mirando la carta y leer varias veces para despues no caer en la cuenta de que era un sueño, aunque sabia perfectamente que eso no podia serlo, no despues de todo lo que habia pasado, me dispuse abrir el envoltorio y lo que encontre era realmente bello.

En el envoltorio se encontraba un collar de plata, de este colgaba un corazon que tenia grabado el nombre de Gaara en letra de molde, el corazon era extraño porque estaba partido justo a la mitad y no era del mismo color de la cadena si no un poco mas oscuros y las letras eran negras, era precioso y seguro muy costoso, mire a Gaara para reclamarle pero nego con la cabeza, eso queri decir que no iba a poder devolverselo ni aunque yo se lo suplicara.

Despues se metio la mano por dentro de la camisa a la altura del cuello y dio a conocer la otra mitad de el corazon, era igual al mio la unica diferencia es que decia mi nombre, me sonroje mucho cuando se aserco y unio los dos corazones que juntos decian Hinata y Gaara.

-¿Te gusta?-me susurro al oido, yo solo pude afirmar con mi cabeza- Te amo Hina…- se volvio a sentar en su puesto y entro la profesora, si no hubiera estado tan distraida quizas me hubiera dado cuenta de que dos pares de ojos nos veian, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arreglar algo, en cambio simplemente abri mi libro y me concentre en la clase.

Cuando terminaron las clases de ese dia ya era medio dia asi que Gaara y yo fuimos juntos a la cafeteria a almorzar, él queria ir fuera de la universidad pero me habia negado ya que al dia siguiente teniamos el primer parcial del año asi que tenia que estudiar como nunca.

El acepto y pude convenserlo asi que despues de comer, con mucho esfuerzo, me separe del el con la seguridad que nos veriamos mañana. Pronto me encontraba yo caminando por los alrededores de la universidad para dirijirme a mi habitacion, sabia que Tenten no estaria porque me habia dicho que almorzaria con su padre y le diria todo, yo solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

Cuando llegue a mi pequeño departamento me sorprendi, porque en la puerta estaba ese extraño sujeto llamado Neji, mirandome con los mismos ojos que yo tenia, me asuste porque sentia un mal presentimiento.

Muy pronto estuve tambien al pie del umbral de mi departamento en donde se encontraba Neji, su cara era seria y extraña, por fin con un nudo en la garganta pude hablar- ¿Qué haces aquí Neji-kun…? Si…buscas a Tenten, ella no esta…-susurre esperando que el me escuchara y al parecer asi fue.

-No Vengo por Tenten, tengo que hablar contigo Hinata.

-¿Sobre que?- le dije nerviosa.

-¿No me invitas a pasar?- senti como me puse roja cuando me miro asi, mire hacia todos lados esperando encontrar a alguien serca pero el lugar estaba solo, suspire para mi mismo y abri la puerta para que pasara, luego cerre esta tras de mi.

-Sientate aquí Neji-kun… ¿quieres algo de tomar?-pregunte esta vez siendo amable, aunque muy en mi interior estaba asustada, el nego con la cabeza asi que me sente a su lado esperando que dijera lo que queria escuchar.

-Asi que sales con ese Gaara…-señalo mi colar, yo sonrojada asenti-mmm ya veo…

-¿Qué pasa Neji?-dije seria mirandolo a los ojos, era increible el parecido que habia en ellos con los mios.

-¿Hinata…Nunca te ha dado curiosidad saber sobre tu padre..?-me miro directo a los ojos yo frunci el ceño y me quede pesando.

-No-respondi simplemente, no sabia nada de él y no iba averiguar sobre una persona que no se interesaba por mi.

-Hinata…te advierto que lo que te voy a contar no deberia hacerlo…y tiene que ver con tu padre y la relacion que has comenzado con Gaara- lo dijo tan seriamente que me hizo entender que era algo realmente grave.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Mucho…te arrepentiras de haber comenzado la relacion con Gaara, Hinata…

-¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡nadie puede evitar que este con él!- me levante de la silla con rabia por dentro, como nunca la habia sentido antes.

-Pues tu padre si-dijo el simplemente, sin alterarse, yo me volvi a sentar de golpe al escuchar aquellas palabras, mi cerebro no entendia nada, pero sabia que lo que venia no iba a ser para nada bueno.

**DEJE COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR SI NO, NO COLOCARE MAS CAPITULOS. SE VALEN CRITICAS, SUGERENCIAS, IDEAS, ENTRE OTROS.**

**COMENTEN**

**COMENTEN**

**COMENTEN XD**


	10. Chapter 10

_Capitulo 10: El terminar de la verdad y sus consecuencias._

Mire a Neji confundida, él se dio cuenta de esto y luego con un nudo en la garganta hable- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no he visto a mi padre desde mi nacimiento ¿cómo puede venir a estas alturas de mi vida a decirme que puedo ser y que no…?

-Pero él si te ha visto muchas veces Hinata, sin que tu madre y tu se den cuenta, para protegerte porque después de todo el te quiere y se preocupa por ti- dijo muy tranquilamente el chico, yo moví la cabeza de un lado a otro con ingenuidad.

-Por dios, nunca he recibido su amor ni su presencia, no puedes venir aquí y decirme de la nada de que mi padre me quiere, ni si quiera se quien es, ni si quiera su nombre y tampoco quiero saberlo. Además, ¿Qué quieres decir con que él si me ha visto a mi? ¿Acaso todos estos años el me ha estado espiando?

-Bueno se le puede decir así, pero no deberías enojarte con él, después de todo la que no te ha dicho nada es tu madre y por supuesto supongo que tu nunca te preguntaste quien era tu padre o si ¿Hinata?

-¡No metas a mi madre en esto! ¿Cómo voy a preguntar sobre una persona que se olvido de mi? Simplemente no se lo merece, además nunca quise saber nada de él y tampoco lo quiero ahora.

-Bueno si quieres salvar tu relación con Gaara vas a tener que averiguarlo todo de una buena vez- dijo Neji seriamente y mirándome directo a los ojos.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, porque mi padre quiere separarme de Gaara, no veo la lógica.

-Para protegerte…

-¿De qué?

-De su familia…- me quede por un momento callada y en silencio, no entendía a que se refería Neji.

-¿Quién eres exactamente tu?

-Sobrino de tu padre, es decir tu primo, hinata- me quede boquiabierta al saber aquello, por eso es que nos parecíamos tanto- ¿Por qué mi padre me quiere proteger de la familia de Gaara?

-Bueno es una larga historia…- me dijo mi nuevo familiar.

-Tengo tiempo-respondi con determinación, si iba a saber la verdad la quería con lujos de detalles.

-Bueno tu padre es Hiashi Hyuga… y supongo que te parecerá conocido.

-Sí, bueno he de admitir que eso ya lo sabía, es uno de los principales dueños de las empresas Hyuga, empresas que se especializan en el invento de armas, hay núcleos de esta por todos los lugares del mundo y el núcleo principal se encuentra aquí en Tokio…-susurre admitiendo por primera vez que eso era lo único que sabía de mi famoso padre.

-Veo que al menos si sabes de su nombre… ¿Por qué mentiste?

-Porque cuando averigüe esto se lo oculte a mi madre…-suspire profundo, recordando el día en que había entrado en internet y visto las noticias- además que él se ve muy alegre con su esposa y su querida hija ¿para que querría yo saber más? ¿Saber que soy un accidente, que en realidad no fui deseada?- unas lagrimas salieron por mis ojos y las limpie rápidamente-la verdad preferí no saber nunca de él desde entonces…-susurre tratando de ocultar mi dolor, tratando de ocultar que en realidad mi padre era importante para mí y por eso lo odiaba tanto, porque me había olvidado por su nueva familia.

-Ya veo… Bueno debes de saber que tu padre amaba a tu madre…

-¿Cómo puedo creerte esto después de haberla abandonado y dejado sola cargando con mi peso?-dije con un tono de rabia y desprecio.

-Tu padre nunca quiso dejarte ni a ti ni a tu madre, aunque te cueste creerlo el te ama y mucho…

-¿Entonces por qué nos abandono?- di un golpe al suelo con mi pie, no podía creerle a Neji pero aun así me detestaba a mi misma porque mi estúpido corazón sentía esperanzas.

-Tu padre no tenía planeado conocer a tu madre, el ya estaba comprometido, desde niño, con la esposa que tiene ahorita-se me quedo mirando por un momento imaginando que yo diría algo, pero me quede en silencio confundida por tener todos aquellos sentimientos dentro mío- tu padre tenía que casarse con esa mujer desde el principio porque sus padres son grandes políticos que permitirían que surgiera la empresa Hyuga sin ningún problema legal en el país, ya que necesitaban un sitio estable en donde tener el gobierno de su lado para así establecer el núcleo principal de la empresa, que se mantuviera solida y eso sería un seguro para que las empresas hyuga nunca dejara de existir ya que siempre iba a tener contactos políticos en todo el país y buenas recomendaciones….

-Eso es patético, casarse por obligación, sé que mi padre pudo haber conseguido una salida…. Es un cobarde…-dije con desprecio.

-No es un cobarde, el debía elegir entre la muerte o la vida… y como aun no había conocido a tu madre y no tenía nada porque pelear le daba igual casarse o no…-susurro, pude notar que en los ojos de Neji había un tono de tristeza pero lo disimulo bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir que podía elegir solo entra la vida y la muerte?- pregunte ahora más interesada.

-¿No sabes quién es tu abuelo, Hinata?- negué con la cabeza- para aquel entonces estaba vivo, por desgracia…-esto último lo susurro- era uno de los mayores traficantes ilegales de armas en el mundo…-me sorprendió saber mucho aquello, me quede petrificada.

-Entonces él quería que aquello se volviera legal ¿no?-susurre, todo empezaba a tomar sentido- no importa lo que tuviera que hacer…

-Exacto… veo que eres muy inteligente- ignore su comentario e hice una mueca para que continuara con su historia, ahora quería saberlo todo- bueno, como veraz, ahí entra mi padre…-hizo una pausa en donde desvió un momento la mirada- mi padre era el que estaba destinado a casarse con la mujer que tiene tu padre ahorita, ya que él era el mayor, aunque solo por unos minutos, ya que tu padre y el mío era gemelos…-note que se le hacía difícil decir todo aquello, pero yo quería saberlo así que no le di mucha importancia, solo escuche atentamente- pero mi padre si había conocido a una mujer que amaba con todo su corazón y no le importaba lo que fuera capaz de hacer mi abuelo, el amaba a esa mujer y quería estar con ella… esa mujer era mi madre- abrí los ojos de par en par.

-Tu madre te tuvo y tu padre no quiso separarse de ella…por eso nuestro abuelo…-no pude terminarla frase, era demasiado real, demasiado horrible para decirlo.

-Si Hinata, un padre puede matar a su propio hijo por ambición…-susurro él sin ninguna expresión de dolor en su rostro, pero yo sabía que si lo sentía, aquello era horrible, nuestro abuelo era malévolo y desee muy en el fondo que estuviera en el infierno quemándose muy lentamente- mi tío sabía perfectamente que mi abuelo no te conformaría solo con mi padre, por eso me salvo la vida, dándome en adopción, cambiándome el nombre y ocultándome de la vista de nuestro abuelo…pero no pudo salvar a mi madre…- me tape la boca con mi mano de la impresión, aquello era horrible, supuse que saber aquello después de haber creído que era de otra familia había sido doloroso, muy doloroso, para mi primo.

-Lo siento…Neji…-dije con lastima, el hizo una mueca pero no se inmuto, era demasiado fuerte, yo no sé si iba a poder con lo que continua, saber que quizás mi padre era igual a mi abuelo y que me obligaría a separarme de Gaara… me rompió el corazón y no solo eso saber que quizás me obligaría a casarme con otra persona…. Eso dolía más.

-No lo sientas Hinata… no es tu culpa-dijo por primera vez con dulzura hacia mi, supongo que era porque se había dado cuenta que yo estaba bastante dolida con aquello que le había pasado-nuestro abuelo estaba débil, pero aun así tuvo la suficiente fuerzas como para estar presente en el matrimonio civil de tu padre y aquella esposa… no tenia opción tu padre, al menos que muriera y como sabia que nuestro abuelo moriría pronto no tendría limites para divorcia y salir de aquella vida- hizo una pausa de nuevo- conoció a tu madre y te tuvo a ti, en uno de sus viajes tan largos…-me miro- pero lo que no sabía es que aun en su tumba nuestro abuelo seguía sin descansar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije con temor.

-El dejo a cargo a un amigo, un narcotraficante… para que se encargara que ese matrimonio llegara a la iglesia, cuando tu padre se entero ya te había presentado en la jefatura como su hija y le dio mucho temor de perderte a ti y a tu madre, así que se separo…sin decir nada sin dejar rastro y se caso por la iglesia con aquella mujer evitando así que te mataran o a tu misma madre…-empezaron a salir lagrimas de mis ojos al saber que todo este tiempo había creído que mi padre era malvado, pero ese día me di cuenta que hizo mucho por mi y por mi madre, mi madre tanto que sufrió, pero el Hiashi mi padre, debió sufrir más, ocultando aquel pasado hermoso, teniendo que negarlo, me tire al piso y entendí algo más.

-¿Quien….es…ese narcotraficante…?-dije entre sollozos intentando negar lo que Neji iba a decir a continuación.

-El padre de Gaara…-lance un grito al aire al escuchar aquello, me tire al suelo de rodillas y llore, llore mas y casi me ahogo entre mi sollozos, sentí la mano de Neji en mi hombro y cuando voltee a verlo estaba arrodillado también al lado mío.

-No…Neji…dime que esto…es…mentira…!NO!...-grite fuerte desgarrándome la garganta.

-Lo siento Hinata- me dijo en un susurro, yo logre calmar mi sollozos sabia que la historia no terminaba ahí- yo le agradezco mucho a tu padre lo que hizo por mi y como recompensa te he seguido todos estos años… hasta fue…a ese campamento…- me quede en shock y mire a Neji, entonces el sabia cuando fue mi primer encuentro con Gaara.

-Le dijiste a mi padre…-el asistió, yo me tape la cara con mis manos- por eso el se alejo…

-Si Hinata, yo amenace a Gaara y lo aleje de ti, por eso sucedió lo de esa noche, yo lo vi todo…- lo aparte de mi de golpe, le tenía asco- Hinata lo hice para protegerte, si el padre de Gaara hubiera sabido eso te hubiera matado.

-No, no…!NO!- no podía creer todo eso, eso era lo que no me podía decir Gaara, por eso me abandono por eso de alejo de mi, pero él me ama y yo también lo ama, está destruida, la verdad me había golpeado fuerte, dejándome sin respirar.

-Hinata si tu padre llega a saber lo de tu relación con Gaara, se va a deshacer de él- mi corazón se paro, deje de respirar y todo se volvió borroso, no podía permitir que Gaara fuera asesinado, menos pos mi propio padre.

-Neji… no le digas a mi padre por favor- dije esto entre sollozos y me eche encima de él a llorar, a llorar hasta que no salieran mas lagrimas de mis ojos.

-No le he dicho Hinata, será mejor que tu termines con esto, si no, no me darás mas alternativa…-me separe de golpe y me pare golpeándome contra la pared llorando, yo no podía terminar con Gaara lo amaba demasiado.

-No puedo… No puedo…-me fui deslizando por la pared hasta llegar otra vez al piso, vi como Neji se paraba.

-Hinata tu eres de la familia y aunque no lo creas no quería hacerte esto, pero por eso te digo toda la verdad, para que tú misma hagas tu solución, para que no estés vendada por una cinta, pero si continuas así le diré a tu padre y créeme que Gaara no existirá.

-¡NOOO!-grite jalándome los pelos, para salir de aquella pesadilla, Neji se inclino delante de mí.

-Lo siento Hinata de verdad, pero tu relación es algo imposible…-me susurro, aquellas palabras quedaron grabadas en mi mente, Neji me beso la frente para dirigirse a la salida y dejarme ahí tirada.

Todo mi universo se volvió gris, las manos me sudaban y temblaba, al igual que mis piernas, veía todo borroso y sentía como mis lagrimas caían como una cascada sobre mi mejilla, mi corazón latía fuerte haciéndome daño, mi estomago estaba cada vez más apretado y lo sollozos no me permitían respirar.

No recuerdo en qué momento paso, ni tampoco deseo saberlo, pero caí en aquel suelo frio desmayada aun con las lagrimas en mis ojos y con una expresión de dolor que quedaría marcada en mi piel durante mucho tiempo.

Estaba sumida en la oscuridad, ya que no podía abrirlos porque estaban reseco debido a lo mucho que había llorado, mi cabeza palpitaba fuerte, a pesar que mi corazón se había parado y normalizado, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y dolorido, como si hubiese hecho ejercicio todo el día sin calentar.

Podía sentir el piso duro bajo mi cuerpo, el aire frio que entraba por la ventana que estaba cerca y el tic tac del reloj de la entrada, me concentre en aquel ruido para no recordar nada, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que aquello jamás lo olvidaría, el sonido era pausado y bajo, eso me relajo un poco. Respire profundo y al hacerlo mi abdomen me dolió, pare por un momento de respirar y lo único que conseguí fue que al inhalar otra vez lo hiciera con desesperación causándome más dolor a mí misma, me di cuenta que mi dolor sentimental era tan fuerte que se manifestó como un dolor físico.

Decidí abrir los ojos de una vez, lo hice de manera lenta y pausada, al principio todo era borroso a mi vista, luego todo fue tomando forma poco a poco, primero divise el techo blanco y luego el punto se convirtió en la lámpara que proporcionaba luz artificial en la habitación, luego se fueron viendo los marcos de madera, hasta que ahora podía distinguir todo.

Aun estaba desbastada y ver que todo aquello era realidad lo hacía peor para mí, me quede un rato tirada en el suelo, moviendo mis manos que estaban dormida y luego levante mis brazos para estirarlos, hice lo mismo con las piernas y me sentí mejor, claro físicamente. Después de haberme quedado un rato ahí tome una de las patas de la silla y me impulse para pararme, por fin logre sentarme y respire profundo aguantando el dolor que eso me causada.

Mire la habitación con ojos vacios y pude divisar la chaqueta de Gaara, me maree de golpe y vi como todo dio vuelta al recordad lo bello y maravilloso que era lo nuestro, pero que era imposible de mantener, como me había dicho Neji.

Gaara tenía que saber todo lo que me había dicho Neji, no podía terminarle sin ninguna explicación, no le haría eso a mi amado, aunque sé que el ya sabía lo de su padre y eso que yo lo había visto, tan inocente haciendo unos planos, el no me había visto y por suerte no lo hizo eso hubiera traído malas consecuencias, muy en el fondo pensé que hubiera sido mejor que Gaara se hubiera olvidado de mi, pero rechace esa idea inmediatamente, no importa lo que pasara ahora nunca me arrepentiría de lo que había pasado en el pasado, ahora más que no tenia porque odiar a Gaara ni si quiera tenía que haberme pedido sus disculpas.

Me levante sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y tome la chaqueta, al lado del gancho donde se guindaban los abrigos había un espejo, pude ver que tenía un aspecto desaliñado, mis ojos estaba demacrados y un poco hinchados, mis manos aun temblaban, pero olvide todo aquello y mire la hora, eran las 6 de la tarde, afuera ya seguro estaba oscuro.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud y mire, tenía razón ya era de noche y la luna llena brillaba fuertemente, tenía que caminar una dos cuadras hasta llegar al dormitorio de los chicos no importa que no me dejaran pasar, me colearía, tenía que hablar con urgencias con Gaara.

Camine un poco con torpes, pero no me importo seguí mi camino, volteando hacia la derecha para meterme por uno de los jardines así seria más rápido, pero quizás peligroso.

Ya me encontraba en el jardín, los arboles se veían tétricos, haciendo sobras largas gracias a la luz de la luna, yo camine mas rápido, ya que para ese momento nada me parecía lindo, de repente escuche detrás mio unos pasos, voltee rápidamente ya con el corazón agitado, mis nervios estaban desordenados.

Lance un suspiro de alivio cuando vi a Sai salir entre los arbusto, este me sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa rápida, luego se acerco a mí y me beso la mano con delicadeza- ¿a dónde vas mi querida Hinata?- yo tenía tiempo para responderle.

-Sai no puedo hablar ahorita, voy muy apurada, de verdad lo siento…-dije en un todo muy bajo.

-Hinata-chan te ves mal, porque no me dejas acompañarte- me dijo con dulzura, yo negué con la cabeza y con lastima le di la espalda para seguir mi camino.

Iba ya a terminar de cruzar el jardín, cuando una mano dura me agarro por una de mis manos y me jalo fuerte obligándome a girar, ahí estaba de nuevo Sai, dejando que su cabello resplandeciera con la luz de la luna, yo fruncí el ceño molesta, pero me di cuenta de algo, Sai tenía una expresión furiosa, no esa sonrisa extraña que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Me presionó fuerte mi muñeca y yo hice un gesto de dolor- Vas a donde Gaara ¿he?- me dijo con tono sarcástico, en su cara se veía una sonrisa cruel.

-Suéltame ya Sai, me haces daño-dije lentamente sin dejar que me intimidara, tenia cosas mayores por las cuales preocuparme.

-No…-dijo simplemente, yo hice fuerzas para soltarme pero fue en vano- no dejare que te veas con ese sujeto.

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!- le grite, de repente el me acerco a el- ¿Qué quieres Sai?- le dije con asco.

-Que seas solo mía mi querida Hinata- no entendía lo que le pasaba, pero no dejaría que me tratara así.

-Me gusta otra persona Sai, olvídate de mi-hice un pausa y lo mire con dureza- ¡suéltame!

-Así que esa otra persona es Gaara…-dijo para si mismo- bueno ya que es así, haremos un trato- me miro con picardía y maldad.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te sucede?- dije asustada ahora, el Sai que conocía no era así.

-Yo sé todo sobre ti Hinata-chan…

-Claro que no, solo suéltame por favor, olvidaremos esto.

-No…-me susurro al oído- hablemos de tu padre…-me lamio el oído lentamente.

-¿Qué?- lo empujo fuerte, pero solo logre que se alejara de mi uno centímetros, el se rio entre dientes con maldad, el Sai que conocía ya no estaba.


	11. Chapter 11

_Capitulo 11: El verdadero Sai._

-¿Piensas que solo Neji sabe todo lo de tu padre?-me pregunto con un tono burlo, yo empecé a temblar de pies a cabeza al recordarme de tono lo que me había dicho mi primo.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- pregunte con un hilo de voz, Sai me acerco a él agarrándome por la espalda, pero esta vez no fue brusco, yo estaba atontada así que no hice nada para detenerlo.

-Bueno…veraz-me sonrió de nuevo con su típica sonrisa- tu padre no cofia plenamente en Neji, ya que de vez en cuando él se deja llevar por sus sentimientos-me miro con dulzura repugnante y arreglo uno de mis mechones rebeldes colocándolo detrás de una de mis orejas- como ahorita, que te tuvo lastima y te dijo toda la verdad…-me susurro en mi oído muy despacio, yo no podía parar de temblar.

-Tu…trabajas…para…mi padre…-aquello había sido una afirmación, tenía la costumbre de entender las cosas sacando hipótesis y esperaba que esa no fuera cierta, pero al parecer no me había equivocado porque Sai sonrió maléficamente y afirmo con un movimiento lento de la cabeza- no…por favor Sai no le digas a mi padre…-le suplique, me sentía tan patética en ese momento, tan débil y tan vulnerable.

Él me miro con desprecio y me empujo tan fuerte que caí de un solo golpe al suelo, mis lagrimas, que yo pensé que ya no tenia, empezaron a salir de mis ojos cristalinos- ahora si te comportas ¿no Hinata?-me iba a dar una patada pero yo con pocas fuerzas logre esquivarla, Sai era un total psicópata.

-Haz lo que quieras…-le susurro, pero sabía perfectamente que el peli azul me había escuchado ya que rio por lo alto, yo me tape la cara con mis manos y solloce, el aire volvía a escaparse de mis pulmones.

Sentí como Sai se agachaba delante mío y quitaba mis manos con delicadeza de mi cara, yo me deje llevar por sus manos y pronto ya tenía mi cara al descubierto- no me gusta verte llorar Hinata-chan- hice un gesto de desprecio, si no le gustaba verme así, pues él lo había causado.

Extendió su mano hasta mi cara, yo hice un gesto de miedo pesando que me golpearía, pero no fue así, siguió acercando su mano lentamente y la puso en mi barbilla para así levantarla y obligarme a que lo mirara a esos ojos oscuros que causaban un escalofrió en mi, ya que ahora habían cambiado.

-Quizás no le tenga que decir a tu padre…-dijo en un tono grave, como si estuviera anhelando algo que estaba dispuesto a conseguir por cualquier medio, sabía que él me utilizaría y me manipularía a su antojo a cambio de no decirle nada a mi padre, ahora entendía que Neji había sido muy bueno conmigo ya que él me dio una opción que aunque fuera dolorosa me habría dado tiempo de hablar con Gaara y juntos buscar una solución.

-Supongo que buscaras una recompensa-le dije esta vez en un tono seco, pare de llorar y lo mire directo a los ojos enfrentándome a él, no dejaría que me intimidara cualquier cosa que buscara se la daría con tal de mantener a salvo a mi amado Gaara, pero también daría hasta mi propia vida para luego arrebatarle el triunfo y buscar una solución, después de todo el que ríe de ultimo ríe mejor y yo me encargaría de que eso se hiciera realidad, nadie, ni mi propio padre me va a separar de Gaara…

-Jajaja que lista eres mi dulce Hinata…-dijo burlándose de mí, si supiera lo que pasaba por dentro de mi cabeza, no importa que tuviera que hacer me vengaría de lo que me ha hecho mi padre y lo que este sujeto repugnante al frente mío estaba a punto de hacerme-bueno si hay una condición… y si la cumples, prometo que jamás le diré a tu padre- me sonrió de nuevo con dulzura y acaricio una de mis mejillas, mi mirada de repulsión debió notarla porque me apretó mas el mentón obligándome a cambiar la cara.

-¿Cómo se que cumplirás tu promesa?- le pregunté con autoridad como si el que estuviera en peligro fuera él.

-Cumpliré la mía si tu cumples la tuya-respondió mirándome a los ojos- lo que quiero es demasiado anhelado para mí que si lo consigo estoy dispuesta a cumplir cualquier cosa, así que no creo que una simple promesa sea difícil de cumplir- desgraciadamente le creí pero para nada confiaba en el.

-¿entonces qué quieres?- pregunte amargamente, resignándome a cumplir aquello para salvar la vida de Gaara.

-Simple…-me miro y se acerco a mi muy lentamente, cuando nuestros labios estaban a unos centímetros uno del otro, hablo de nuevo-quiero que tú seas mía, por mucho tiempo y dejes a ese maldito de Gaara sin darle ninguna explicación…-sonrió y unió nuestros labios, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, ese beso era repugnante para mi, agresivo, duro y poco deseado. No pude hacer nada, por ahora debía hacer lo que me decía aquel maldito hombre, mi corazón dolía tanto que era como un dolor que me quemaba muy lentamente por dentro, quería que ese beso terminara ya pero el tiempo parecía no estar a mi favor, no podía sentir lo mismo que sentía por Gaara.

El peli azul delineo mis labios con su asquerosa lengua, dejando rastro de s saliva por mis labios que hasta ahora se habían sentido bien tratados, Sai me apretó por los hombros obligándome hacer mas presión entre nuestros labios, haciéndome daño, yo seguía votando lagrimas por mis ojos y sentía como pasaban por mis mejillas dejándolas pegajosas. Sai también lo noto y dejo de besarme, yo me sentí libre y respire pero esta inhalación se mezclo con un fuerte sollozo- no tienes porque llorar mi princesa… yo te amare como nadie…-me dijo el idiota ese, lo detestaba, por haberme tocado, por haberme besado, por haber ocasionado que mi plan se fuera por la borda, ojala se pudriera en el mismo infierno.

Acerco una de sus manos a mi rostro, se sentían tan duras que parecían rocas, su tacto no era como el de una pluma así como el de Gaara que con tan solo eso podía hacerme estremecer, no, Sai jamás podría compararse con el amor de mi vida. El chico limpio mis lagrimas, que aunque lo hacía suavemente, para mí se sentía como fuertes arañazos de fuego en mi cara, que me causaban un dolor, no aguante mas y le escupe directo en el rostro.

Él se limpio mi saliva de mi rostro con suma lentitud, yo me quede hay tirada en el suelo viendo como me miraba con odio y después sintiendo como recibía un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, no grite, ni di signos de dolor, ni deje de mirarlo fijamente para hacerlo sentir culpable de lo que estaba haciendo, para no darle el gusto que él quería obtener-¡ eres una maldita perra!-me grito golpeándome esta vez mas fuerte, sentí como un hilo de sangre salía de mi boca, oh mi dios que me perdonara porque ese maldito pagaría por esto.

Se paró de un movimiento y patio tierra para que esta callera sobre mi- espero que cumplas tu promesa Hinata, se que algún día me agradecerás por esto…-oí como rio entre dientes, y poco a poco se fue caminando en dirección a los dormitorio de los hombres, por fin me sentí libre, pero ya empezaba a sentir el dolor en mi mejilla, fuerte y pulsante.

Pase una de mis manos por mi boca y mire la sangre, sentí una sed de venganza como nunca antes la había sentido, esa sangre que yo había derramado aunque allá sido poca, la pagaría Sai al doble y con lagrimas también. No me quede hay lamentándome ni llorando como una niñita patética siempre había sido, me pare de un movimiento sin mirar por donde se había ido Sai, sin sentir miedo o algo parecido, mi corazón dejo de doler, esa noche fría se había convertido en un simple pedazo de piedra que no sería liberado hasta volver a estar en paz con su amor, y solo había uno que ocupaba ese lugar, y ese era Gaara…

Estuve casi dos horas en aquel jardín caminando de un lado a otro, dejando que la luna me iluminara con su esplendor que me diera fuerzas para seguir con aquella pesadilla, para salir ilesa y poder algún día volver con Gaara ¿Cómo se supone que terminaría con e?¿sería capaz de actuar también para no llorar mientras lo hacía? ¿Podría callar toda la verdad y decirle simplemente que lo mío había sido por pura venganza?... estas preguntas rondaban por mi mente una y otra vez, atormentándome, pero debía hacerlo no tenía otra opción, no veía otra en realidad, debía protegerlo y si esa era la única manera de lograrlo no tendría duda en hacerlo.

Si ya no habían dudad en mi mente y mucho menos en mi corazón que ya no funcionaba, de ahora en adelante debía ser fría y calculadora, no dejaría que mis sentimientos se interpusieran en aquello porque si no fallaría y me destrozaría de dolor, lo sabía perfectamente, ahora debía ser Hinata Hyuga una hija prodigio.

Ahora solo podía sentir odio, odio hacia mi padre, odio hacia mi abuelo que aunque no pudiera vengarme de él deseaba con toda mi fuerza que se estuviera pudriendo en el infierno y odio por Sai por no permitirme una salida poco dolorosa como Neji, ahora que lo veía a pesar de que sus palabras habían sido duras el estaba dispuesto ayudarme porque había estado en la misma posición que yo, solo que mi madre si había salido ilesa de aquello y gracias a dios porque si no si que odiaría a mi abuelo iría al mismo infierno para hacerlo peor de que ya era porque seria posible si con mi odio.

Deje de pensar en todo aquello y me concentre para ir a mi habitación, a pesar de que mi mente ya no sentía dolor y había suprimido todo sufrimiento en una nube que volviera borroso todo aquello permitiéndome vivir pero sin alma, mi cuerpo aun estaba tambaleándose y palpitante, en especial en aquellas partes en donde había golpeado el idiota de Sai… sabia que estar al lado de Sai y mas delante de Gaara iba a ser muy difícil, pero debía hacerlo, solo esperaba que no fuera por mucho tiempo.

Pronto sin notarlo mi mismo cuerpo patético me guio hasta la puerta de mi residencia, era difícil luchar contra aquella sensación porque mi mente estaba reparada (claro de mala manera) pero mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar por la sensaciones de dolor y era como estar enferma, débil, patética, así me sentía. Abrí la puerta con sumo cuidado, no me preocupe por la hora, pero ya el cielo estaba totalmente nocturno, pase directo hasta mi cuarto y me acosté en mi cama boca arriba, mirando ese techo totalmente blanco tan puro sin ningún rasguño. Le envidie, sabía que aquello no tenia sentimientos, obligaciones o derechos, quizás estaba loca por desear ser algo inanimado pero es que ya mi mente no sabía cómo hallar la manera para salir de ese agujero oscuro.

De repente se me ocurrió algo, en mi peinadora había un libro negro con flores moradas en su portada que se expandían como espirales alrededor del marco del libro, estaba vacía porque me parecía un poco opaco como para usarlo para llevar la anotación de alguna materia, me levante con pesadez y alcance con una de mis manos temblorosas el libro, lo lleve hasta mi pecho, si ese sería mi escape, escribiría todo lo que sintiera y si algo salía mal lo dejaría para que Gaara leyera cada uno de las palabras.

Tome un bolígrafo negro de mi bolso y me dispuse a escribir:

_**24 de octubre:**_

_**Ya está el otoño en mis ojos, ahora estos son vacios, su alegría se ha ido, me han arrebatado el amor de mi vida, debo dejarlo a pesar de que mi corazón me grita que no lo haga, pero Sai me ha obligado para salvar la vida de mi amado, es tan repugnante que no pude soportar ni si quiera cuando me obligo a besarlo… escribo todas estas palabras para intentar alejarla de mi corazón y así tener las fuerzas suficiente para soportar aquello que se avecina, siento como el bolígrafo presionado en el papel con fuerza permite que me desahogue, ya que de ahora en adelante actuare como otra persona, ya no seré yo por un buen tiempo o tal vez para siempre (intento no pensar en eso)**_

_**Tengo la esperanza de que cuando allá terminado este diario pueda volver a leerlo y llorar por haber dejado todo aquello atrás, espero que no deje de escribir solo porque mi esperanza se haya ido de mí ser.**_

_**El propósito que me llevo a escribir este diario no es solo simplemente para dárselo a mi Gaara por si me llega a pasar algo o por si la vida dura y cruel no nos permite vernos jamás, también para sacar aquello que no puedo demostrar delante de mis adversarios (Mi padre y Sai), además que a partir de ahora escribiré lo sucesos más importantes para darme cuenta de mis posibles errores y para anotar mis planes para así lograr volver a mi vida normal.**_

_**La verdad es que no se que pasara con mi madre y mi carrera, aquello que alguna vez fue tan importante, pero ya no, ahora mi máxima prioridad y razón de vivir es volver con Gaara.**_

_**Espero que la historia trágica dure poco, no sé cuanto aguantare en este estado de inocencia ni cuánto tiempo lograre suprimir el dolor…**_

_**Hinata Hyuga hija de un padre que la destrozo, hija de una madre que la quiso salvar y no lo logro.**_

Termine de escribir aquellas palabras y guarde el libro en una de mis gavetas, donde nadie pudiera verlo, no sería su ubicación exacta porque tenía el presentimiento que no podría estar mucho tiempo aquí en la universidad estando con Sai y Gaara mirándome atentamente, sabía perfectamente que podía llegar a odiarme.

Aleje todos esos recuerdo de mi cabeza, olvidando lo que había escrito y todo lo bueno que me había ocurrido hasta ese momento, me cambie colocándome una bata larga que me llegaba hasta mi rodilla de un color totalmente blanco y me acosté de nuevo, las cortinas se movieron con el viento pero yo no era capaz de sentir frio…

Cerré mis ojos obligándome a dormir, pero lo único que lograba era que mi mente se nublara mas y solo lograra sumergirme en un sueño sin descanso. Por un momento escuche un vago ruido, pero no abrí los ojos, el sonido era de una puerta abriéndose espiándome en mis momento de supuesto sueño.

-Ya estas dormida…-escuche la voz de Tente, no quise decirle que aun estaba despierta, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie en ese momento, su tono se oía alegre quizás había conseguido que su padre la dejara en paz- debe tener frio…-susurro para así misma y con pasos rápidos y silenciosos se acerco la ventana para cerrarla con cuidado, luego se retiro de la habitación del mismo modo.

Me sentí aliviada al saber que ella aun seguía ahí y no estaba sola del todo, aunque Tenten no supera nada sabía que había sentido esa sensación de malestar y oscuridad en la habitación, que aunque no pudiera contarle nada ella estaría allí apoyándome esperando a que yo encontrara la solución, después de todo era una buena amiga.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: El rompimiento forzoso.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, si es que le puedo llamar así, porque cuando me desperté sentí todo mi cuerpo entumecido y tenso, era como si hubiera entrado en un estado de inconsciencia para poder olvidar todo lo que había sucedido, para no tener pesadillas, para no pensar sobre aquello, para no llorar, para poder seguir existiendo… aunque la verdad no sabía si esto era llamarle existir porque sentía un vacio tan grande en mi corazón que la verdad no sabía si podía llorar otra vez.

Al despertar pensé en esto y me di cuenta que hasta que no lograra solucionar las cosas no iba a poder ser la misma de antes, por fin logre abrir mis ojos, que estaban inflamados debido a que había llorado demasiado. Cuando abrí mis ojos la luz del sol impacto en mi y tuve que entrecerrar mis ojos, me moví un poco para darle la espalda a la ventana y en ese momento vi mi despertador, eran las 5 de la mañana y yo no tenía clases hasta dentro de dos horas. Suspire fuerte y con pocas ganas me levante para sentarme en el borde de mi cama, al mirar aquel piso me maree y casi me caigo, no había comido nada en casi todo el día de ayer debido a las circunstancias, pose mis manos en mis sienes y las acaricie, sentí un alivio por un minuto pero luego la cabeza empezó a darme vueltas y a palpitarme, era como si mi cuerpo estuviera empezando a despertar de un profundo y espantoso sueño, pero yo sabia perfectamente que aquello no era un sueño, era real, la cruda realidad.

Me volví acostar en la cama boca arriba, ya mis ojos estaban acostumbrados a la luz del amanecer así que podía ver el techo perfectamente, por un momento pensé en que me había convertido en una cosa inanimada, que no sentía, que no respiraba, que no se movía, que no hacia absolutamente nada si no solo estar ahí cumpliendo una función que quizás no sería importante para nadie, así me sentía en aquel momento, me sentía sola. Al menos la tristeza se había ido, pero sabía que aquello era típico de mi, siempre ocultaba los sentimientos entrado en aquel estado, como si no hubiera pasado nada para poder sobrevivir, porque la verdad si no ahorita estaría derrumbada en mi cama sin ganas de vivir, no digo que las tuviera pero al menos podía levantarme de mi cama…

Pase media hora pesando en aquello, estudiándome, analizándome, para evitar el triste destino que me esperaba, que en realidad no iba a poder evitar, pero necesitaba un descanso, habían sido demasiadas cosas juntas e impactantes. Por fin me levante por completo de la cama, se me fue por un momento el equilibrio pero logre estabilizarme cuando me apoye en la mesa de noche que se encontraba al lado de mi cama. Respire profundo y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que mi cama estaba hecha un desastre, la sabana estaba en el suelo toda arrugada y mi cobija estaba hecha un nudo en una de las esquinas de la cama, no había dormido aquella noche, no mi cuerpo, tal vez mi mente hubiera podido huir de la realidad por un momento pero mi cuerpo no…

Me sentí con las suficientes fuerzas para caminar a la cocina, por supuesto logre llegar a dicho cuarto pero mis pasos eran lentos e inseguros. Me prepare un pan y un jugo de lechosa que me daría la suficientes energías para continuar con este maldito día, por supuesto yo no tenía hambre pero sé que debía hacerlo tampoco pretendía echarme a morir, no sin antes lograr hacer algo para solucionarlo todo. Me senté en la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina y con lentitud, y mucho menos con ganas, comencé a comer de mi desayuno improvisado.

No recuerdo si iba por la mitad de la comida o si ya estaba a punto de terminarla, pero sentí como mi cuerpo se revolvía y me entraban nauseas, corrí hasta el baño que se encontraba en el pasillo y no pude evitar vomitar, fue una sensación horrible y violenta, no podía parar, cuando termine de vomitar me quede ahí arrecostada en el suelo aun con dolor en mi estomago, baje el inodoro con pocas ganas y al poco tiempo pude levantarme, me cepille dos veces para quitar aquel sabor tan horrible de mi boca y me lave varias veces la cara para intentar terminar de despertarme.

Me mire en el espejo y mi cara estaba demacrada, tenia ojeras resaltantes y mis ojos aun estaban inflamados, mi labio inferior estaba roto ya que supuse que en la noche me había mordido el labio por la frustración, suspire y le lance al agua al espejo para intentar borrar aquella imagen de mi de mi memoria, no mire mas el espejo y volví hasta la cocina para botar aquella comida que me había causado malestar.

Me quede por un momento mirando aquella comida despreciable que había tirado en la basura, por un momento se me revolvió el estomago y cerré el gabinete en donde estaba oculto el recipiente para la basura con rabia, de repente me acorde lo que debía hacer aquel día…

Cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sai, pensar en la noche anterior me hizo volver al baño a vomitar, otra vez sentí esa desagradable sensación que subía desde mi estomago hacia mi garganta, era realmente incomodo, me acosté en el piso con las piernas estiradas y mire el techo de nuevo, unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y rápidamente las limpie, mientras suspiraba sabía que si dejaba salir esos sentimientos iba sucumbir en mi misma.

Agarre las últimas fuerzas que tenía en mi interior y logre pararme de ahí, camine hasta el cuarto y apenas eran las 5:30 de la mañana, fruncí el ceño, el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado lento y si se volvía así siempre no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría estar tan lejos de Gaara.

Me tome la libertad de arreglar mi cama con delicadeza, de ahora en adelante debía pensar con astucia y cambiar esa personalidad de vergüenza permanente que me caracterizaba, porque sabía que más de un obstáculo se iba a interponer entre Gaara y yo, y las cosas no cambiarían hasta que mi padre desapareciera.

Saque de la parte de atrás del closet una ropa que no me colocaría jamás en mis días de felicidad, era una blusa estilo china que se pegaba a mi cuerpo de color negro con flores blancas, busque una falda negra que me llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y era lisa, lo coloque encima de la cama para colocármelo después de salir de la ducha y por ultimo busque en una de mis gavetas unas sandalias con tacón alto que tenía un flor negra con escarchas de color plateado, los deje al lado de la cama en el suelo y me metí a la ducha.

Sentí un tremendo alivio cuando el agua recorrió mi piel desnuda de mis pies a mi cabeza, mi cabello se pego de mi espalda y coloque mi cara justo debajo de la abertura del agua cerrando los ojos y dejando de respirar por un momento, olvidándome de lo que esperaba.

Al salir de la ducha envolví mi cuerpo entre una toalla de color morado oscuro y me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación para colocarme la ropa que había elegido, después de estar vestida seque un poco mi cabello y lo deje suelto al natural, la verdad es que cuando me vi en el espejo no parecía que fuera yo, ya que no solía usar ese tipo de ropa demostrativa, pero debía dejar la timidez a un lado y después de lo que pasaría hoy debía buscar algo con que distraerme.

Agarre mis libros y los coloque un bolso negro que tenia brillantina y era de color negro, vi la hora y aun faltaba media hora de clase, al salir me encontré con mi compañera de cuarto recién despierta, cuando me vio el cepillo de diente se le cayó de las manos y con un leve ruido impacto contra el suelo. La cara de sorpresa de Tenten era muy evidente y al mismo tiempo me pareció graciosa.

-¿Hi…hina… y esa…ropa?-dijo mientras tartamudeaba, yo lance una carcajada.

-No lo sé, solo quise…un cambio-dije con indiferencia- deberías recoger tu cepillo-dije señalando el objeto aun en el suelo.

Tenten aun sorprendida recogió el cepillo rápido- Un cambio muy radical, esa es una marca de ropa de uno de mis diseñadores favoritos de Paris-dijo ahora con un tono emocionado, de repente empezó a dar saltitos- ¡ahora que tienes un nueva imagen podemos ir de compras juntas!- me reí entre dientes Tente seguía estando ahí y seguía siendo mi amiga, al menos eso era algo que no iba a perder, su amistad.

-Bueno primero debo conseguir dinero-Tenten dejo de saltar e hizo un gesto gracioso.

-Pero eso se puede solucionar, después de todo conseguiste un nuevo trabajo ¿no?- de repente recordé el encuentro con aquel sujeto extranjero que me había ofrecido ser su traductora ya que él se encontraba haciendo unos negocios de importación.

-A penas ha pasado una semana, de seguro me escribirá pronto para mi próximo trabajo, pero por ahora buscare un trabajo un poco calmado-dije a mi amiga- ¿No deberías arreglarte?

-¡Kyaaa….lo olvide! Espérame por favor me arreglo rápido-dijo mientras entraba al baño y se duchaba, yo lance un suspiro al aire, después de todo no llegaría temprano a clase gracias a mi compañera. Me dirigí al mueble de la casa y me senté un rato ahí.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero estaba tan distraída en mis pasamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Tenten salió de su habitación con una camisa manga larga con un gran descote y unos pantalones pegados de color negro, su camisa era blanca y tenia detalles con flores rosas en las mangas, su cabello lo llevaba en sus dos coletas de siempre y sus zapatos de tacón cerrado eran de color negro, se veía realmente bien- Adivino… ¿ese un traje hecho por el diseñador francés de que tanto te gusta?- dije con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Jajaja si, me encanta su ropa y además es genial que las dos estemos vestidas así-dijo muy sonriente y feliz.

Me pare del mueble-Nunca cambiaras-dije, luego ambas nos reímos- será mejor que vayamos ya a clase si no llegáramos tarde-Tenten asistió y luego ambas salimos de la puerta, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba a ver a Gaara en la entrada, esperándome, tenía en la mano una rosa y se me había quedado viendo de arriba abajo sorprendido.

Tenten me mostro un gesto de que ella se adelantaba y me picaba el ojo antes de irse, Gaara al ver que mi amiga nos dejaba solo se acerco con una sonrisa picara a besarme, yo con la mayor fuerza del mundo me aparte un poco y mire al suelo, mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, pero no podía ser débil algún día volveríamos a estar juntos o al menos quería creer eso.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-dijo mi amado extraño poniendo distancia entre nosotros haciendo las cosas más difícil, no podía levantar la vista y no podía hablar, me quede totalmente muda y un nudo en la garganta apareció-¿Estás bien?-me agarro la quijada y me levanto la mirada.

-No sucede nada Gaara-dije con una voz neutral que le sorprendió a mi acompañante-Yo…creo que estaba confundida y no debemos seguir saliendo juntos, lo…lo lamento-dije, en ese momento vi como la flor caía al suelo y varios pétalos se desprendía de la flor, mire los ojos de Gaara y vi sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios dices?-dijo soltándome con brusquedad y dándome la espalda- Después de todo lo que pasamos vienes y me dices esto, yo…-hizo una pausa y se agarro el cabello con frustración-pensé que te había recuperado, de verdad…

-No tiene nada que ver con el pasado-dije recuperando mi voz después de un rato, el se volteo de golpe y me agarro de las manos con fuerza.

-¿Entonces por qué es? –me dijo mientras me sacudía.

-Me…me estás haciendo daño-dije mirando abajo aguantando las ganas que tenia de llorar-Tu ya no me gustas, fue una confusión, es mi culpa Gaara yo lo lamento…- en ese momento me beso de golpe sentí como mis mejillas se empavan pero no eran mis lagrimas eran suyas, eran suyas…

Sentí como mis piernas flaqueaban como ese beso estaba lleno de dolor, era demasiado para mí no podía soportarlo, así que le dije un empujón y me separe de golpe-déjalo ya Gaara, por favor perdóname…-dije agachando la mirada, no quería ver aquellas lagrimas, no quería aceptar que yo era la causante de aquello.

-No puedo creer que hagas esto, está arruinando nuestra felicidad… no puedo perdonarte Hinata-hizo una pausa y vi como se limpiaba las lagrimas-te quiero fuera de mi vista-dijo entre dientes y con rabia para luego darme la espalda e irse caminando lejos de los edificios a donde veríamos clases, yo me le quede mirando por un momento y cuando desapareció de vista caí al suelo de golpe, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos juntos con continuos sollozos aquellas palabras habían sido muy duras de soportar, por primera vez había sentido verdaderas ganas de acabar con mi vida…lo único que me consolaba es que al menos el ahora estaría a salvo.

Sentí como alguien me agarraba el hombro, levante la vista apenada por aquella escena, pero mi semblante cambio a odio cuando vi que era Sai, de inmediato me solté de su agarre y me levante de mi lecho para luego limpiarme las lagrimas-He cumplido mi promesa…ahora te toca a ti-dije con un tono de desprecio.

-Jajaja que niña tan obediente, tranquila dejare a ese imbécil en paz, con tal ya eres mía…-dijo con malicia Sai mientras me rodeaba con sus sucios brazos por la cintura y me acercaba a él-Tranquila me encargare de que conmigo seas feliz-me susurro al oído, yo sentí un fuerte odio hacia a él y mi padre.

-Debo…irme a clase-dije como excusa para soltarme de él, pero no me soltó-voy tarde…-dije intentando zafarme pero sus brazos eran fuertes.

-Te dejare ir… pero con dos condiciones-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa a los ojos, yo espere a que terminara de hablar-primero que me des un beso y segundo que cenes conmigo esta noche-yo entrecerré los ojos y lo bese con asco, pero él hizo el beso más profundo, en ese momento sentí nauseas pero logre aguantar las ganas de vomitar, luego me separe de él.

-Está bien… ¿A qué hora?-dije con poco entusiasmo, el me soltó al fin me sentí libre.

-A las 8 te esperare aquí afuera de casa, te quiero vestida elegante-me dio un beso en el cachete y se fue con las manos en el bolsillo, parecía realmente bueno estar con él pero después de conocer su lado verdadero no sabía si sentir miedo o lastima.

En ese momento cuando quede sola me quería encerrar en mi habitación, regresar con mi madre al día siguiente, estudiar halla junto a ella, olvidarlo todo, pero no podía, debía luchar por estar de nuevo con Gaara, solo esperaba que el pudiera perdonarme y esperarme, porque si conseguía otro amor mi vida no tendría sentido alguno.

Me arregle un poco la ropa ya que había quedado arrugada por tirarme al piso y camine con paso lento a ver clases, la verdad es que no me importaba llegar a clases, además de que quizás Gaara estaría allí.

Al fin llegue al salón, por suerte la profesora no había llegado, me senté en mi pupitre y vi el de Gaara vacio, sentí un gran vacío en mi corazón y no pude evitar tener ganas de llorar por dentro, pero me aguante y me senté en mi pupitre prestándole atención a la clase, así seria mi vida a partir de ahora, triste, monótona, como había sido desde el principio…


	13. Chapter 13

**Lamento la tardancie pero en estos dias ando corta de imaginacion, espero que le agrade este capitulo ya que sus comentarios me alentaro...por favor sigan dejandome sus opiniones quiero saber si realmente no estoy escrbiendo por gusto :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Distracciones.**

La clase de Anatomía había pasado muy lenta y tediosa, no podía evitar ver a cada rato el reloj esperando que terminara este día, aunque sabía que después me esperaba una cena espeluznante que tendría que soportar, pero bueno al fin de cuentas quizás me distraería un poco, no con la persona indicada, pero esos ya eran otros detalles.

Por fin la hora del almuerzo llego, Tenten me hizo seña para que fuera almorzar con ella, por suerte Sai no estaba por esos lares y yo tampoco quería encontrármelo, la verdad es que no me importaba que hiciera con su vida con tal de que me dejara a mis momentos de libertad momentánea. No tenia aun demasiada hambre y no quería comer nada que empeorara mi malestar del estomago así que solo pedí una ensalada de atún y un jugo de fresa, a diferencia de Tenten que pidió una hamburguesa con papitas, algo que causo que mi estomago de revolviera por momentos.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que mas se encontraban lejos de la multitud, Tenten ya parecía feliz a pesar de lo que había sucedido con su padre- Estas a dieta a caso?-escuche de repente que me decía mi amiga.

-No, es solo que me duele un poco el estomago-respondi mientras empezaba a tomar de mi jugo.

-Mmm…te noto un poco distraída-hizo una pausa y comio una papita- que ha sucedido con Gaara?-dijo mirándome directo a los ojos con esa sensación de que tenia un presentimiento.

-Terminamos-respondí con sequedad y sin rodeos, Tente se ahogo y me miro sorprendida, yo empecé a comer de mi ensalada aparentando de que aquello no causaba efecto en mi.

-Que!-respondió Tenten alterada después de haber tomado un buen sorbo de su refresco-No puede ser, ustedes parecía estar tan bien…lo hice él? Te sientes bien?

-Lo hice yo y estoy bien, no quiero hablar de eso por ahora-dije cortando el tema y la conversación, la cara de sorpresa de mi amiga no desaparecía.

-Empiezas a preocuparme…-susurro- Ya no hablas igual que antes, siento que te ha pasado algo demasiado malo…-tenía tanta razón, pero no podía decírselo, no hasta que yo lograra resolverlo.

-Tranquila no es nada, te prometo que se pasara, pero por ahora no quiero hablar ni recordar nada de eso-dije mientras seguía comiendo de mi ensalada, escuche que mi amiga suspirada.

-Bueno que tal si hoy vamos de compra?-me pregunto volviendo a la normalidad y sonriéndome, no pude evitar sonreír y sentirme alegre de tener una amiga como ella.

-No deberías reunir dinero?-pregunte cortante.

-No! He hablado con mi padre y ha dicho que está de acuerdo con mi decisión de quedarme aquí, claro con la condición de que no lo deje y que cuando este en vacaciones haga cursos para poder manejar la empresa- dijo la pelicastalla sin deprimirse.

-Es en serio?- pregunte emocionada- eso es genial.

-No tanto…-vi como hacia el acto de que lloraba, me resulto cómico y no pude evitar reírme- Tendré mucho que estudiar…

-Bueno podre ayudarte si quieres, lo mas posible es que tu padre te pida meterte en cursos de administración de empresas, contaduría, comercio y cosas por el estilo-hice una pausa para tomar de mi jugo-esas carreras necesitan el manejo de la matemática y yo soy buena podre ayudarte-dije con tono amable.

-En serio?-puso una cara de que lloraba de la felicidad- gracias Hina!-salto de la mesa y me abrazo, yo me apene un poco.

-Ehhh…Tenten la gente nos mira extraño-dije mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda, ella se separo y se rasco la cabeza apenada.

-Lo siento jeje-estuvimos el resto del almuerzo hablando de estupideces y donde iríamos a comprar, por un momento pude estar feliz y olvidarme de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de lo que me esperaba.

Al terminar de almorzar mi amiga y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación para colocarnos ropa mas cómoda, yo me coloque unos pantalones cortos azul marino y una camisa manga corta roja, junto con unos zapatos de goma negro, me recogí el cabello en una cola y salí a esperar a Tenten que aun no había terminado de cambiarse.

Después de unos minutos de estar en la sala Tenten salió con unos blue jeans pegados y una camisa de tirantes rosada junto con unos zapatos deportivos negro, sonreí, aunque fuera para ir a caminar por un rato Tenten lo haría con estilo-Vamos?-pregunte, ella asistió y juntas en su carro nos dirigimos a un centro comercial que se encontraba como a una hora de la universidad, en el camino estuvimos en silencio escuchando un poco de rock.

Yo mire por la ventana aquella ciudad moderna llena de edificios y luces, no quería que se acercara la noche ya que tendría que cenar con Sai, actuar como si me gustara de verdad, ser una hipócrita y eso era algo que yo no toleraba de las personas, pero ahora ni si quiera me toleraba a mí misma, suspire y me concentre en la canción que sonaba para ese momento, para evadir otra vez aquellos pensamientos que no me dejaban pasar una tarde en paz. Merecía un descanso al menos ¿No podía tenerlo?

Llegamos al centro comercial después de pasar la hora, Tenten se le notaba más alegre de lo normal , supongo que era porque podía estudiar tranquila en paz..Ojala yo pudiera correr con la misma suerte. Nos tardamos en estacionar ya que casi no había puesto para el automóvil, pero logramos conseguir uno justo al lado de los ascensores-que suerte…-dije al cerrar la puerta del carro.

-Si es difícil conseguir un puesto así-Tenten cerró el automóvil y llamo el ascensor-primero te llevare a una tienda en donde venden unos vestidos hermosos y son casuales.

-Vale-dije simplemente sintiendo como subía el ascensor al cuarto piso. La verdad no hace falta describir lo que hicimos en ese día, Tenten no solo me obligo a comprar vestido, si no también prendas, lentes de sol, zapatos, perfumes, casi gasto todo el dinero, pero por suerte sucedió algo que no me esperaba…

Tenten y yo nos encontrábamos en una tienda en donde vendían prendas extravagante, yo estaba en un espejo del mostrador mirando cómo me quedaba un broche plateado de mariposa cuando de repente Tenten lanzo un gritito, me voltee rápidamente pensando que había pasado algo-¿Qué sucede?-dije cuando la vi viendo por la puerta.

-Ahí….ahí esta Neji-kun!-grito fuerte, yo fruncí el ceño acercándome a ella, viendo que al frente en una tienda para hombres, mi primo estaba eligiendo una camisa.

-¿El te gusta verdad?

-Ah? Claro…que no…-dijo sonrojada mi acompañante, yo me reí entre dientes.

-No puedes mentirme…

-Está bien! Si me gusta…mucho-vi como Tenten hacia un puchero y no pude evitar reírme-deja de burlarte de mí!-me reclamo la chica.

-¿Quieres ir a saludarlo?

-No! ¿Estás loca? Pensara que lo estamos siguiendo!.

-O espiando…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque en este instante nos está viendo…-Tente se oculto en la tienda y me hizo seña que me metiera con ella, estaba muy sonrojada y no pude evitar aprovecharme de la situación, salude a Neji con la mano y él me devolvió el saludo, vi como de pronto caminaba hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

-¿Pero por que lo saludaste, que pensara ahora?

-No lo sé…que somos chicas comprando en una tienda?...jajaja-Tente me pego en la frente y se puso a ver más cosas nerviosas- Auch-me queje.

Neji entro en la tienda y lo salude, su expresión era seria como siempre pero yo sabía que el tenia un pequeño interés por Tenten ya que desde lejos vi su expresión de interés cuando vio a mi amiga si no, no se hubiera aproximado si no que hubiera seguido su camino porque dudaba que después de haberme dicho la verdad le resultara cómodo estar conmigo, además, de que para mí tampoco era cómodo estar con él.

-Hola chicas-dijo Neji con su típico tono grave y formal, Tenten se coloco al lado mio intentando ocultar la pena.

-Hola Neji-kun-dijo bajito yo le pegue con el codo y le pique el ojo para que te tranquilizara un poco.

-Hola Neji, parece ser que nuestros caminos se vuelven a encontrar-dije mirándolo directo a aquellos ojos que eran tan iguales a los míos.

-Así es… ¿te encuentra bien Hinata?-me pregunto, yo sabía que esa pregunta se refería así que estaba bien con todo esto de lo de la verdad y lo de Sai.

-Sí, supongo

-Mmm ya veo… ¿quieren ir a tomar algo?-enseguida vi como Tenten asentía, yo la verdad no quería acompañarlos pero no tendría como irme, suspire.

-Yo la verdad debo hacer otras cosas…-dije y en cierta parte era cierto ya que dentro de dos horas debía reunirme con Sai.

-Bueno….eeh…-Tenten me paso las llaves del carro a escondidas-Yo tomare un taxi jeje-rio nerviosamente.

-Yo puedo llevarte-dijo Neji siguiendo el juego, yo casi me rio delante de los dos pero me contuve y recogí las bolsas de las compras.

-Segura… que estarás bien?-dije fingiendo preocupación.

-Si tranquila Hina-chan jeje-Tenten ahora estaba más sonrojada.

-Bueno…entonces…Adiós Neji, Tenten-sonreí y le pique el ojo antes de irme, la chica volvió a sonrojarse, al menos no tendría que coger un taxi para llegar de nuevo a la universidad.

Ya estaba en el carro y encendí el motor, hace tiempo que no manejaba un automóvil, yo solo manejaba de vez en cuando, cuando mi madre me prestaba su auto pero después de que se accidento y no podíamos pagar los daños, nos quedamos sin carro, pero bueno cuando uno aprende a majear no se olvida, o si?

Por suerte me di cuenta que no lo había olvidado y logre llegar con una hora de anticipación a la universidad, puse toda la ropa nueva en su lugar y me metí a bañar rápido ya que ya era tarde, sentí un gran alivio cuando el agua cayo por mi cuerpo, como solía ser siempre, adoraba esos momentos de soledad en donde podía olvidarme de todo y tener un poco de paz, pero no podía durar mucho tiempo en el baño ya que eran las 6:30 y Sai vendría a la 7, por desgracia…

Cuando salí decidí utilizar lo nuevo que había comprado, me coloque un vestido con escote en "V" que me llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, era ligero y casual, tenia flores rosadas dibujadas y era de un color blanco, me coloque una sandalias nuevas del mismo color del vestido, solo que estos zapatos tenían una mariposa en el centro plateada.

Me desenrede el pelo y lo deje suelto, solo me coloque el broche de mariposa que había visto en la última tienda que visite en el día y me coloque un sobretodo beche encima para cubrirme del frio, cuando termine de arreglarme eran las 7 en punto y no tardo mucho para que sonara el timbre.

Suspire con resignación y salí abrir la puerta, ahí estaba el con una chaqueta negra, una camisa del mismo color y unos pantalones pegados, debía admitir que él era guapo pero mi corazón no le pertenece-estas hermosa hoy Hinata-dijo acercándome a el por la cintura, yo mire hacia otro lado para no tener que soportar aquella cercanía-aun te haces la difícil he?-dijo agarrándome por el mentón bruscamente obligándome a que lo mirara a aquellos fríos ojos-tranquila me amaras…

-Eso nunca pasara…-susurre, el me empujo fuerte y casi caigo al suelo, por suerte logre agarrarme de el marco de la puerta y me erguí frente a él, no le daría el gusto de asustarme delante de él ya no sería más débil.

-Jajaja tan dulce mi Hinata…haciéndose la fuerte-se acerco a mí y me volvió a rodear con sus brazos por la cintura y me beso con brusquedad, otra vez sentí esa nauseas en mi estomago y ese odio que sentía por el que nunca podría suprimir.

Por fin paro de besarme y me agarro de nuevo del mentón-debes portarte bien mi Hinata-me dijo al oído, yo me separe del agarre y camine hacia adelante.

-Vámonos-le dije el me abrazo por la espalda y lamio mi oído, yo lo empuje y me aleje más de él.

-Mmmm…si nos vamos ahorita mas tendremos que esperar por la sorpresa-dijo sonriéndome, yo lo mire extrañado, pero no hice preguntas, no quería saber nada sobre esa sorpresa, no quería nada que viniera de él, lo detestaba con todo mi ser y cuerpo, jamás conseguiría mi amor eso era algo que solo podría pertenecerle a Gaara.

-Por favor Sai…hace frio y tengo hambre-le dije intentando ser lo más amable con é , pero la verdad es que quería golpearlo y gritarle hasta quedarme sin voz.

-Está bien preciosa…-me miro de arriba abajo-además muero por saber que hay debajo de ese sobretodo-dijo con tono pícaro, yo sentí un escalofrió de depresión pasar por mi columna vertebrar, no sabía cuándo podría soportar aquello.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo de mi mano con fuerza haciendo me daño, Sai era tan poco delicado y cruel que a veces me daba miedo, pero como dije antes no mostraría debilidad enfrente de el. Nos dirigimos a su auto que era de un color rojo y extravagante, Sai abrió la puerta del copiloto como si fuera un buen caballero, yo me mote con mala gana a ese carro y me cruce de piernas, vi como se montaba.

Me apreté contra la puerta con ganas fuertes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo de ahí, no podía soportarlo, pero si huía como una cobarde solo lograría que Gaara estuviera de nuevo en peligro. Sai por fin arranco el carro y después de un rato coloco su mano de manera brusca en mi pierna, comenzó a subirla, desesperada, agarre su mano y la entrelace con la mía, al menos eso era mejor que soportar su tacto en mi pierna ya que sabia las intenciones que tenia.

Mire por la ventana a punto de llorar, aquello iba de mal a peor, como extrañaba a mi querido Gaara que estuviéramos así agarrado de las manos, que me besara con delicadeza y poder sentir u corazón latir contra el mío, pero debía ser paciente, algún día volveríamos a estar juntos porque si no nunca podría ser feliz.

Por lo menos Sai no intento otra de sus maniobras despreciables, ya que no quería que tocara mi cuerpo ni si quiera que se acercara a mí, el resto del camino coloco una música de pésimo gusto y andaba a toda velocidad, me percate que íbamos a aquel restaurant en que había trabajado apenas un día, parecía tan lejano y tan feliz, que por un momento creí que habían pasado años desde aquel día.

No me equivoque íbamos a ese restaurant lujoso, nos paramos junto al frente de aquel edificio gigante y Sai le dejo las llaves a un sujeto para que estacionara el carro, de nuevo me agarro de la mano con fuerza como si pensara que yo fuera a escapar en cualquier momento, subimos por aquel ascensor hasta el último piso y al llegar teníamos la mejor mesa reservada.

Sai arrimo mi silla y me hizo señas de que me sentara, yo lo hice con mala cara y me quite el sobretodo ya que hacía más calor adentro del restaurant, Sai se me quedo mirando-que hermosa…-susurro para luego besarme en medio de todos, al menos fue un beso rápido y se sentó al frente de mi, había una silla extra- que suerte tengo…-dijo para sí mismo, yo suspire y quise otra vez escapar de ahí.

El mesero se acerco y nos pregunto que queríamos de beber, Sai pidió un Martini y yo vino tinto, hacía falta para estos momentos tan desagradables- que pedirás de comer preciosa?-me pregunto estirando una mano sobre la mesa para tomar la mía que se posaba al lado de la copa de vino.

-Lo que sea-conteste de mala gana, el apretó mi mano fuerte y yo me queje-me haces daño…dije entre diente conteniendo la rabia.

-Bueno elegiré yo por ti jeje…después de todo nuestro acompañante llegara mucho después-hizo una pausa y pidió la comida, yo miraba mi copa de vino distraída-después de todo está muy ocupado-dijo cuando se fue el mesero, yo levante la mirada y vi sus ojos negros de nuevo.

-¿Quién es esa persona?-pregunte volviendo la mirada a mi copa de vino.

-Pensé que nunca preguntarías-tomo un poco de su Martini-el que viene ahorita es tu padre…-la copa de vino termino en el piso, yo la mire fijamente, mi corazón estaba paralizado…

¿Había escuchado bien?

¿Mi padre vendría?

-Que tonta eres Hinata…-escuche decir a Sai pero eso no me importaba, estaba a punto de conocer al hombre que había destruido mi vida…

**COMENTEN COMENTEN COMENTEN**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: Mi padre.

Me quede sentada en estado de shock cuando entendí finalmente que ese día conocería a la persona que había arruinado a mi vida, no estaba preparada para ello, podía sentir la pupila de mis ojos dilatada dé la impresión que tenia, podía ver la cruel sonrisa de Sai burlándose de mi y de mi pesar. Todo era tan real en ese momento, era como si me hubieran hecho caer del cielo de un solo golpe con la fuerza de la gravedad y evitado que siguiera viviendo en vagas ilusiones, porque era así… Estaba tan ocupada en mis asuntos que olvide que tenia que luchar con una de las personas más poderosas de todo Japón y ese era mi padre….

-Querida… pensé que estarías mas alegre de conocer a tu padre, después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él-Sai tomo de su copa, con sus asquerosos labios, fue tan lento como lo hizo que en realidad en mi mente parecieron siglos-te hice un favor…sé que me lo agradecerás- sonrió malévolamente y en ese momento sentí tal impotencia que rompí la botella de vino con tan solo mi mano, causando que un vidrio se clavara en mi piel pálida.

-Ash!-me queje fuertemente, levantándome de un golpe de la mesa-tengo que ir la baño-dije sin esperar respuestas de Sai, sin tener esperanzas de poder salir de aquello…

Entre al baño de un solo golpe, una chica se quedo impresionada al ver mi herida que sangraba mas de lo que debía, pero en realidad en ese momento no podía sentir absolutamente nada de dolor, estaba tan ida en mis pensamientos que ahora nada a mi alrededor importaba, tan solo una cosa: Iba a conocer a mi padre. Quizás ya estaba ahí afuera, tomando una copa de wisky como suelen hacer los sujetos que se creen importante y tienen dinero de sobra para gastar…Mientras se ríe con Sai y este le cuenta lo felices que somos juntos, y el vera que todo esta bajo control y que la niña que dejo abandonada hace mas de 17 años lo perdonara y que lo amara como buen padre y sujeto que es.

No pude evitar reírme ante aquel pensamiento, me reía mientras veía como mi mano sacaba lentamente el vidrio que estaba encajada en la otra, cualquiera que me hubiera visto en aquel momento pensaría que estaba totalmente loca, pero bueno la verdad es que no era de extrañar, quizás si me estaba pasando, con todos los sucesos que habían pasado en mi vida, me costaba creer que era nada mas hace seis meses que me encontraba en Estados Unidos siendo la pobre Hinata penosa que aun estaba enamorada del rubio tonto que la había rechazado. Me mordí el labio llena de frustración, arrepintiéndome de muchas cosas de mi vida, como si en ese momento se acercara mi misma muerte…

Termine de sacar el vidrio y vi como de aquella herida brotaba mi sangre, tan roja que me causaba nauseas, abrí las llaves del lavamanos con brusquedad y deje que la herida se llenara de aquella sustancia pura y transparente, sentí dolor… pero no se comparaba con el dolor que me había causado la separación con Gaara…

Gaara…

Vi sus ojos azul agua, su sonrisa… lo vi frente a mi, mire el espejo y de repente volvía aparecer la pobre Hinata de las que todos abusaban-Maldita sea…-dije mientras veía como lagrimas se esparcían por mis mejillas hasta caer en el suelo de mármol de aquel lujoso baño-Como te odio padre-susurre, actuaria como la niña buena emocionada por conocer a su padre, actuaria justo como el pensaría que yo era, destruiría su vida como él había destruido la mía y sabia perfectamente que no sentiría lastima en lo absoluto por el.

Cuando deje de pensar en esto había envuelto mí herida con el papel que se encontraba en el baño, de una forma poco sofisticada, pero la verdad es que no me importaba, arregle mi cabello, seque mis lagrimas y suspire, suspire por mi vida… porque empezaba a tenerme lastima a mi misma y cuando eso sucedía era porque realmente era una desgraciada en este mundo…

Coloque mi mano en la manija de la puerta, dudando si debía abrirla o no, chasque la lengua contra mi paladar en un signo de resignación y gire la manija de un solo movimiento, la puerta se abrió y la empujo lentamente viendo la mesa en donde se encontraba Sai y solo Sai. Suspire al saber que mi padre aun no llegaba y que podía al menos caminar a la mesa sin tener que caer a mitad de camino o algo por el estilo, porque a pesar que quería dejar atrás a la Hinata torpe, aun tenia dos pies izquierdos cuando se trataba de cosas importantes o sorpresas pésimas, como en este caso.

Me senté al frente de Sai evitando cualquier expresión que apareciera en mi rostro y con una sonrisa forzada e hipócrita, mire los ojos de Sai que se mostraban confundidos-Lamento mi torpeza-dije con la mayor cortesía fingida que se le podía dar a los indeseados de este mundo.

-Tranquila mi querida Hinata, todo esta bien… No te culpo por ser tan estúpida y torpe-levanto su mano y acaricio mi mejilla-aun así me gustas, tan inocente… jaja-rio, burlando… disfrutando el momento de mis desgracia, me mordí el labio otra vez con impotencia, quería simplemente darle un buen puñetazo y borrar esa sonrisa asquerosa de su rostro. En cambio de hacer eso, me reí con el degradándome con un poco de modestia porque sabia que aun en mi mente existía un poco de orgullo.

-Creo que tendremos que empezar la comida sin tu…-Sai interrumpió su frase, yo me erguí en mi asiento con nervios, el estaba mirando atrás de mi, justo a donde se encontraba la puerta-Olvídalo, ha llegado-dijo levantándose de su asiento, sentí como una gota de sudor resbalaba de mi frente, la limpie rápido con un pañuelo y con pocas ganas voltee para ver a mi padre.

Ahí estaba alto, con un cabello largo, demasiado tal vez, una mirada serena que eran iguales a mis ojos, blancos y extraños, simplemente deslumbraba entre todos los demás, parecía una buena persona, era casi igual a mi primo Neji, tal vez demasiado. Cargaba puesto una traje negro muy elegante, pero sin corbata algo que hacia que pareciera juvenil, levante una ceja y el me vio, se quedo paralizado al mirarme y yo con todas mis fuerzas contuve mi mirada, no exprese nada, ni odio, ni decepción, ni amor, ni mucho menos ilusión… Sé que esto le sorprendió porque vi como de una manera familiar sonreía de medio lado, siguió caminado y se acero a Sai, saludándolo con un apretón de mano-Hola Sai, como va todo?-dijo como si nunca hubiera abandonada a una mujer con una hija, con un tono tan natural y neutral, que causaba nerviosismo en mi y mas cuando me miro, vi como arrugaba sus cejas, hasta parecía arrepentimiento… pero no era imposible que alguien así como él podría sentir arrepentimiento.

Me levante con calma y extendí la mano con toda la formalidad y frialdad que me iba a caracterizar, él se la quedo viendo extrañado y me la agarro con delicadeza, como si mi toque lo quemara, no era de esperar que no sintiera culpa-Buenas tardes señor, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga… tengo el placer de conocerlo después de tantos años-dije mirándolo directo a los ojos, haciendo que mis nervios se ocultaran en mi corazón y no salieran, quería que él se sintiera culpable, quería que el sufriera…

-Hija…-susurro el, apretó mas mi mano y quiso atraerme a mi pero no lo hizo-lo lamento.

-No hay nada que lamentar señor…-susurre con voz neutral, así como lo había hecho el, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nada tuviera importancia.

Suspiro y soltó mi mano, pero lo hizo con tal lentitud que hasta mi misma me dio lastima, me hizo una señal para que me sentara y como buena hija que era lo hice, este se sentó después de mi-Eres igual a tu madre…-susurro, eso fue un golpe bajo, extrañaba a mi madre.

-Eso me alegra muchísimo-respondí.

-Tiene sus ojos señor-escuche al idiota de Sai decir, yo lo mire con dulzura y el sonrió.

-Así parece, así parece-dijo mi padre como si estuviera analizando algo-Hija mía he decidido reunirme contigo porque quiero compensar los años perdidos, espero que tu puedas permitírmelo…

-Claro que la hará-dijo Sai y sentí como me daba una pequeña patada, tuve que disimular el dolor y sonreírle.

-Si…-fue lo único que dije, a penas abrí mis labios, no podía fingir tanto…

-Me alegra tanto Hija, no sabes como a sufrido este viejo…-ojala sufrieras mas, pensé-te compensare ya veras, estoy orgullo, sé que tus notas son excelentes y créeme que me encargare que seas la mejor doctora, no solo de Japón, si no del mundo…-deje de escucharlo, no quería saber nada de mi carrera, solo era como un pasatiempo, mi vida simplemente no era nada sin Gaara.

Dejo de hablar y se me quedo mirando por instante, yo sentía incomodidad-tengo… un poco de hambre, podemos ordenar?-dije con amabilidad, Sai enseguida llamo al camarero y yo pedí lo primero que vi en la carta.

Aquel sujeto solo hablaba de darme cosas, como si pudiera comprarme, hablaba de darle dinero a mi madre para compensarla, hablaba de buscar los mejores médicos de Japón que pudieran ser mis mentores, hablaba de comprarme un apartamento y que si quería tener estudios particulares para obtener un titulo cuando yo quisiera, hablaba de tantas cosas y todas eran tan despreciables… Hablo hasta de mi hermana que quiere conocerme y al igual que yo quiere ser medico, no quería conocer a nadie, no quería ser la mejor medico del mundo, solo quería desaparecer, así de simple.

La noche paso tan lenta que no se cuanto me obligo a comer Sai y actuar, la pase tan mal que por un segundo tuve que ir al baño a descansar y llorar un poco, porque aquel hombre me había hecho la vida imposible y ahora quería rehacerla como el quisiera y eso solo lo hacia una persona mas repugnante.

Por fin, termino el postre mas salado que había pribado y la comida mas asquerosa que había pasado por mi garganta-Hija ahora te mostrare algo…-me dijo mi padre levantándome de la mesa y extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo me levante por mi misma y el vio mi rechazo eso solo causa que me llevara un agarre fuerte en el brazo de parte de Sai y que otra vez tuviera que sonreír para ocultar el dolor que este me causaba-me alegra tanto que estés con Sai-dijo cambiando de tema viendo el agarre del chico, este inmediatamente lo aflojo y me miro de nuevo como aquellos días cuando lo conocí, como si yo fuera el amor de su vida-se ve que la cuidas mucho-sonrió.

-Hago lo que puedo señor-dijo Sai con tono orgulloso, mi padre le dio unas palmadas en su hombro como si el fuera su hijo.

-Bueno basta de charlas-dijo tomando mi mano sin ofrecer la ayuda y dirigiéndome a los ascensores, al menos cambiaríamos de escenario-debo darte un presente-me dijo y fuimos, por muy extraño que pareciera, al estacionamiento, ahí vi que había un carro envuelto en un manto gris.-esto servirá para que me visite-me quede pasmada ahí, no podía creer, no podía ser. Mi padre quito el manto y pude ver un audi tt rs roadster… me quede con la boca abierta, mi padre quería que viajara en ese auto deportivo descapotable-no es el mejor carro del mundo, quizás pueda comprar otro si no te gusta.

-Así esta bien.-dije volviendo a mi estado natural, mi padre tomo mi hombro y me dio una tarjeta.

-Este es mi número, ya yo tengo el tuyo gracias a Sai. Te escribiré para vernos mañana hija-me dio un beso en la frente y me entrego las llaves del carro-Bueno tengo negocios que hacer-escuche como se alejaba y se iba poco a poco, Sai estaba embobado con el carro, por un lado me sentía feliz de regresar sola a casa por el otro me sentía triste porque debería ver a mi padre de nuevo.

-Hina, Hina. Que envidia mi amor…-el chico me beso y me pego contra el carro mientras metía sus manos por de bajo de mi vestido, di un salto de lado y lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas- que pasa? Soy tu novio… tengo derecho… además el carro que tienes junto con tu cuerpo me exista-escupí al suelo al escuchar aquello-hija de pe…-iba a golpearme y yo pare su mano.

-Que pensara mi padre si descubre que me pegaste Sai?-dije sonriendo de medio lado al ver su cara-que pasara si abusaste de mi sin que yo lo quisiera?-pregunte con frialdad mientras me alejaba de él y me montaba en el maldito automóvil-ojo por ojo, diente por diente… Ni que le digas lo de Gaara hará que mi padre te lleve al infierno justo donde pertenece el!-grite cerrando la puerta del auto y encendiéndolo, arranque a toda velocidad, el auto estaba descapotado y mis cabellos se movieron a toda velocidad. No me preocupe por voltear y ver la cara de Sai no me importaba, pero ahora tenia una ventaja y la iba a aprovechar.

Llegue en menos de 20 minutos a la universidad, a pesar de que se encontraba a una hora del restaurant en donde nos encontrábamos, había llovido a mitad de camino así que tanto el carro como yo nos habíamos empapado de pies a cabeza, no me importo y estacione de golpe, todos me miraban extrañados y al mismo tiempo impresionados, entre de golpe en el apartamento y vi que Tenten se encontraba en la sala enviando mensajes de texto, se quedo boca abierta al verme entrar-pero por que te has mojado? Donde estabas?-tire las llave del auto a la mesa y Tenten las vio, sacudí mi cabello y antes de irme al cuarto de baño dije: Aun no se utilizar el maldito auto que me regalo mi padre.

Antes de entrar al baño vi como Tente abría la puerta y se quedaba ahora mas sorprendida que nunca al ver el pequeño presente que me había dado mi padre, yo reí, era gracioso, las cosas tomaban un tono interesante, quizás vendiendo el carro podría irme a un país poco conocido como Polonia, África del sur, Dubái… lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí y de la vista de mi padre.

Salí del cuarto de baño con una simple bata blanca, escuche mi nombre desde la cocina y al ir a la sala vi a Tenten-Me dijo que lo dejarías entrar, quiere hablar contigo-dijo señalando a Sai que se encontraba muy cómodamente sentando en el sofá, con el cabello un poco mojado y me miro lascivamente de arriba abajo, suspire nuevamente, también quería huir de él.

-Déjanos solos Tenten-ella se limito a no preguntar nada y miro mal a Sai antes de irse, ella siempre me había dicho que aquel chico era extraño y malvado, no sabia en aquel momento cuanto tenia razón-que quieres?-Sai se levanto y me pego contra la pared rápidamente, pero sin hacer ruido.

-He hablado con tu padre-el corazón se me paralizo con miedo de que le hubiera hablado de la existencia de Gaara-le he dicho que me casare contigo-fue como si me hubiera caído un balde de agua encima, me quede petrificada contra la pared, mis manos cayeron a mi costado sin vida y sin voluntad, Sai acerco su boca a mi oído-el esta feliz por ello, cuando nos casemos no tendrás excusa para que yo pueda hacerte solo mía… Hina…-me soltó de golpe y caí de rodillas al suelo, el chico camino rápidamente y cerro la puerta tras de si. La lagrimas rodaron por mi mejilla vi a Tenten arrodillarse a mi lado, lo había escuchado todo, me abrazo, yo me desvanecí entre sus brazos, debía contarle todo…

No podía con tanto secretos y tantos sufrimientos…

-Maldición…-escuche decir a mi amiga, ya creo que empezaba a darse cuenta en el rollo que estaba mentida…


	15. Chapter 15

**Quizas me quieran matar por durar tanto tiempo sin escribir pero un momento deje de escribir la historia mientras estaba con mis labores por mi carrera de medicina hasta que me llego un correo de que alguien habia agregado mi historia a sus favoritos, lamento haberlos hecho esperar intentare seguir con la historia e ir publicando los capitulos lo mas antes posible, espero que entiendan y por favor animenme con sus comentarios eso me hace seguir y... como siempre gracias por leer!**

* * *

_Capítulo 15: Revelando los secretos._

Mi ojos estaban repletos de agua, no, de mis lágrimas, si era eso, mis lágrimas que no dejaban de derramarse por el costado de mi mejilla y luego caer al suelo con un ruido casi impredecible, estaba ahí de rodillas sufriendo, si hubiera sabido esto jamás hubiera tomado ese vuelo a Japón que creía que me llevaría a una vida mejor llena de sueños que podía cumplir. Todo estaba en el abismo en que se había convertido mi corazón, todos esos sueños que me traían momentos de felicidad y mi relación tan momentánea con Gaara habían desaparecido, todas mis expectativas, arruinas, así de simple, mi vida era un pedazo de papel ahora arrugado y aplastado por un gran armario de las desdicha, así me sentía, débil… sin energía, ahora lo peor, casarme con alguien que no quería…. Debía conseguir una solución…. No esto no podía terminar tan rápido, quizás hasta debería huir.

-Basta Hinata!-escuche la voz de Tenten que con fuerza me agarro por las muñecas y me separo las manos de mis sienes, ya que sin darme cuenta me estaba clavando las uñas en esta parte de mi cuerpo, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que podía sentir el dolor palpitante-que sucede? Por qué estas con Sai si ese tipo te trata como una basura? No entiendo nada….-me miro consternada, preocupada y confundida, pero se calló entendiendo que aquel no era el momento y que primero debía calmarme, porque empezaban a temblarme las manos.

-Te preparare un te… por favor no te hagas daño, tienes que tranquilizarte… te apoyare Hinata por favor no entres en la desesperación…-me susurro mientras me ayudaba a levantarme, yo débilmente me apoye y mis piernas aunque sentía que no funcionaban, reaccionaron a mis pensamientos, Tenten me llevo hasta el sofá y sentí un enorme alivio cuando pude sentarme en él y descansar mi cuerpo, luego mi amiga aparto el cabello pegado a mi cara que estaba empegostada gracias a las lágrimas y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo con el cual me limpio el resto de lágrimas que quedaban en mi rostro.

-Tómalo, lo necesitas…-me puso el pañuelo entre las manos y yo levemente pude decir "gracias" envuelto en una especie de sollozo, ella se levantó y pude escuchar como rápidamente con manos nerviosas comenzaba a prepararme el té, yo por mi parte poco a poco me fui tranquilizando, me concentre simplemente en mi respiración y cerré mis ojos, para olvidar lo demás aunque sea por ese momento, no quería ver donde estaba ni pensar que me esperaba, solo agradecí que mi mama estuviera bien y que yo aún seguía respirando para que ella estuviera bien, debía llamarla era la única que se encontraba fuera de todo esto, al otro lado del mundo indiferente a todo haciendo lo que le gusta…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que sentí la delicada mano de mi ahora mejor amiga rozar mi hombro, cuando abrí los ojos al frente de la mesa pequeña de la sala pude ver la taza de té que mi amiga me preparo-bebe un poco créeme hasta en los peores momentos algo caliente sirve en este invierno que se aproxima-me sonrió con dulzura y se sentó a mi lado, yo con manos temblorosas tome la taza que aún estaba caliente, sople un poco y luego bebí de aquel líquido, Tenten tenía razón aquello fue un alivio para mi cuerpo que pedía a gritos mi atención, poco a poco mis temblores cesaban y poco a poco me tomaba el té, hasta que por fin lo termine.

-Gracias esto realmente me ha servido Tenten…-susurre mientras dejaba la tacita de nuevo en la mesa de al frente y con gran esfuerzo le sonreía a la chica.

-No es nada, pero no intentes hacerte la dura Hinata, tengo el presentimiento que llevas mucho tiempo así y va a llegar un momento que explotaras-me dice con cara seria, mi sonrisa se borró de mi rostro y yo estaba sorprendida de que aquella chica pelicastaña dijera aquello ya que ella era tan risueña e infantil que nunca pensé que sería tan detallista-sé que no debería meterme… y si no quieres contarme nada lo entenderé, pero al menos quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, en lo que sea tú me has apoyado y yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti-me sigue diciendo mientras me acaricia el hombro.

Yo suspiro y me acurruco en su pecho sin poder evitarlo, los sollozos empiezan a salir de nuevo, ella tenía tanta razón, quizás necesitaba a alguien que supiera mis problemas pero era tan peligroso… no quería meterla a ella en todo esto…

-Tranquila Hina todo está bien…-me susurro mientras me acariciaba el cabello, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía una caricia así, desde que estaba con Gaara el resto había sido roces sin sentido, asquerosos y humillantes.

-Oh… Tenten… pensé que todo cambiaria cuando saliera de mi hogar… y ahora todo…. Todo esta tan mal!-empecé a sollozar de nuevo y ella me abrazo entre sus brazos.

-Lo se Hina… nada nunca es como lo que esperamos...-me susurro ella con calma y eso servía porque esa calma se me trasmitía de una manera extraña a mí, de repente los sollozos cesaron de nuevo y me levante para mirarla, mientras secaba mis lágrimas con aquel pañuelo que me había dado, me puse seria.

-Lo que te tengo que contar es peligroso… no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni a Neji porque el de por si está metido en todo este rollo-digo seriamente mientras la sigo mirando, puedo ver que se sorprende pero enseguida ella asiente con la cabeza confirmándome que comprendía la advertencia-en realidad Neji salvo a Gaara..-susurre bajando la mirada, su nombre era como una cuchilla en mi yugular al pronunciarlo, Tente frunció el ceño confundida… y yo lentamente comencé mi relato, pasaron minutos, quizás una hora, Tenten solo me miraba y me interrumpía de vez en cuando para hacer una pregunta o dos, hasta que por fin termine mi relato.

-Vaya…-suspiro Tenten mientras tomaba mi mano-eres muy fuerte Hinata… no sé qué decir, pero no puedes dejarte llevar por lo que decida Sai y tienes que hallar la manera de ganarte a tu padre, Gaara no tiene la culpa de lo que haya hecho su padre y ha pasado mucho tiempo, las cosas cambian y quizás tu padre pueda entender que él no tiene nada que ver con su padre… además tu padre te quiere has olvidado todo lo que te conto neji…-susurro sonriéndome, de repente una esperanza se asomó en mí, era cierto mi padre me quería, Sai era el que había contaminado su imagen de nuevo pero mi padre había accedido a verme y además estaba dispuesto a recuperar los años, el si estaba afectado por lo que hizo su padre, mi abuelo…

-Pero aun así el padre de Gaara si era amigo de mi abuelo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, destruir a mi familia y hasta su propio hijo como hizo mi abuelo con el padre de Neji -Tenten hizo una mueca de dolor, sé que le gusta Neji y enterarse así de la vida de mi primo tan repentinamente era un poco precipitado para ella.

-Si en eso tienes razón, pero Gaara esta súper involucrado y tú no le has contado nada… lo has dejado como si nada y sin ninguna razón, y por lo que se él ha surgido solo… ni si quiera sabemos que ha pasado con su padre, Neji no te dijo nada?-yo negué con la cabeza-mmm….-Tenten se llevó la mano hasta su barbilla, de manera pensativa-quizás hasta este muerto, eso sería el fin a todo este rollo-me levante y asentí con mi cabeza-tienes que decirle a Gaara…

-Es demasiado peligroso Tenten, le amo…-se me entrecorta la voz-y Sai es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si me ve con él, hasta matarlo a él mismo y con todo lo que se, seguro mi padre odia a su padre y no dudaría en matar al hijo de quien lo obligo a dejar su vida normal…-susurro comprendiendo un poco mejor las cosas.

-Entonces déjame hacerlo a mí, déjame hablar con él, como una reunión de trabajo nadie sospechara y quizás pueda organizar algo con él para que se encuentren-se me acelero el corazón y por fin después de tanto tiempo me sentí con vida.

-Pero… y Neji? Sospechara algo… y el adora a mi padres seguirá sus órdenes así sea yo su prima, eso solo hace que quiera lo mejor para mí y él está convencido de que Gaara es peligroso para mí…-susurro.

-Gaara está en el mismo salón que nosotras así que no puede evitar que haga un trabajo con él, después de todo no sé nada sobre eso así que solo pienso que es un chico más del salón… y Neji debe mantenerlo oculto-dijo mi amiga sonriente, dándome esperanzas, ahora Tenten era como un ángel en toda aquella inmensa oscuridad.

-Oh Tenten Gracias!-dije mientras la abrazaba, ella me correspondió y yo me sentía un poco mejor, tenía razón gracias a ella ahora pensaba mejor yo estaba perdida y no pensaba absolutamente nada, dejándome llevar por lo que decía Sai. Ella me separo con delicadeza después de un rato.

-Ya no es nada… tú también me ayudaste mucho con lo de mi padre-dijo esta sonriendo, luego se pone seria-Pero Hinata debes seguir con la falsa de Sai él es peligroso y si está trabajando para tu padre eso quiere decir que tiene buenas influencias y quizás sus padres también sean poderosos, el único que puede sacarte en sí de esto… es tu padre… y vas a tener que aclarar en algún momento las cosas con el… y también con Gaara…-se le pone sombría la mirada-quizás hasta el mismo quiera matar a su padre…-susurra, yo me sorprendo de aquella forma de pensar de mi amiga ya que nunca imagine que ella le daría todo ese vuelton al asunto, yo estaba en el colapso y apunto de apuñalar con un cuchillo a mi padre hasta su muerte… por un momento pensé en mi mama, ella lo sabía? Por supuesto que no… Neji tuvo compasión conmigo y me lo conto, pero será todo aquello verdad? O hasta el mismo Neji está ciego por su perdida… suspire quizás Tente también podía ayudarme en eso.

-Tienes que averiguar que lo que dijo Neji sea cierto, quizás sea una estrategia para buscar una excusa de parte de lo que hizo mi padre y para que yo aceptara más fácilmente separarme de Gaara…-susurro, Tenten se sorprende y tuerce el gesto.

-No lo creo Hinata él es muy sincero, en lo poco que lo he conocido me he dado cuenta…-se sonroja-pero bueno hare lo posible, él es muy cerrado y quizás a penas me cuente un poco, ni si quiera le he preguntado sobre sus padres, mucho menos por ahora su adorado tío…. Lo cierto es que estoy demasiado sorprendida… y siento dolor por el…-Tenten puso una cara triste y se llevó la mano en al pecho como de repente sintiera el dolor de Neji.

-Tienes razón…-suspiro y me entristezco-todo esto es demasiado…-susurro mientras subo mi mirada al techo.

-Si… pero mira el lado bueno-frunzo el ceño confundida-tienes un tremendo auto!-Tenten alza los brazos y vuelve a hacer ella, yo no puedo evitar lanzar una carcajada al aire, en parte porque tenía que sacar toda aquella carga y porque ella volvía a hacer la misma Tenten risueña de antes, era mi mejor amiga, ya no me acordaba de mis amigas de estados unidos pero ellas tampoco por ello no me sentía mal, además que sabía que Tenten siempre estaría ahí para mi… y yo para ella.

La abrace y luego del rato nos preparamos una cena, eran las dos de la mañana y ya pronto vendría las vacaciones de navidad pero no tenía mucho apuro por la clase de mañana ya que ya estábamos terminando, por eso no me importo y comí para que mi cuerpo se aliviara, y luego de una buena charla que no tuviera que ver con los problemas que teníamos nos acostamos a dormir a las tres para, desgraciadamente, levantarnos a las siete, pero lo poco que dormí fue un gran descanso para mí por fin mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban a la par, por ese preciso momento pude tener un equilibrio en mi así que me quede dormida enseguida esperando que al día siguiente las cosas al menos estuvieran igual…


	16. Chapter 16

_Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo despues de mil años luz... se que quizas me he tardado mucho pero como soy estudiante de medicina ya se imaginaran que todos los trabajos me quitan tiempo, pero bueno ya pronto estare de vacaciones y quiero terminar esta historia. _

_Disfruten el capitulo! corto pero con informacion importante!_

**COMENTEN!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Entre las sombras.**

En mis sueños todo estaba en absoluta oscuridad y tranquilidad, por muy extraño que fuera aquello en realidad me agradaba ya que no tenía que pensar en todo los problemas que me estaba sucediendo en aquel momento por consecuencia de haberme enamorado de una persona que era enemiga de mi familia.

Abrí los ojos, abandonando la oscuridad, me quede acostada apretando las sabanas y mirando hacia el techo por unos minutos, aquel día Tenten hablaría con Gaara… y yo en parte estaba muy nerviosa porque tal vez, aunque me doliera mucho, Gaara fuera parte del plan de su padre para comprobar que yo fuera hija de Hiashi y así asesinarme junto con mi madre… pero la verdad es que ni si quiera me había percatado de donde estaba el padre de Gaara o si estaba simplemente muerto.

Me pare de golpe de la cama y me metí al baño lo más rápido que pude, en quince minutos ya estaba lista y solo en ese momento, cuando ya tenía mis zapatillas negras y mi ropa puesta, pude escuchar como Tenten se levanta del baño. Yo no podía aguantar los nervios así que me puse a preparar el desayuno para distraerme, cuando Tenten había salido ya lista yo había terminado el desayuno.

-Wow… hiciste tortillas-dijo mi amiga sorprendida, mientras se sentaba en la mesa y comenzaba a comer-gracias hina-chan-dijo de manera graciosa con la boca llena, al parecer estaba feliz y no notaba mi ansiedad, ya hasta empezaba a pensar que se le había olvidado nuestro plan.

-De nada…-susurre mientras bebía lentamente del café con leche, por más que intentaba negarlo ahora en mi corazón estaba surgiendo la esperanza, pero eso solo traía más sufrimientos si estos deseos inmensos de ver a Gaara no se cumplían.

-Vamos Hina-chan levanta esos ánimos… yo hoy solucionare todo, ya verás.-dijo Tenten animada, eso hizo que una mueca de medio lado, imitando una especia de sonrisa, apareciera en mi rostro.

Luego de una media hora terminamos de desayunar y dejamos todo ordenado para por fin salir en mi nuevo carro, me puse mis lentes de sol ya que a pesar que había frio porque se acercaba el invierno, el sol pegaba directo a mis ojos. Llegamos a la facultad de bioanalisis en menos de dos minutos, ya que veríamos la materia de histología. Yo tenía los nervios de punto así que tuve que pensar varias veces antes de poder estacionarme bien.

Por fin lo logre y juntas nos bajamos para dirigirnos a nuestro salón de clase, mire hacia todos lados esperando no ver a Sai ya que sería un mal momento lidiar con el ya que no me daba la cabeza para fingir mi absoluto amor pasional por él. Sonreí con sarcasmo al recordarme de mis pésimas actuaciones con anterioridad.

-Bueno…-Tenten se paró antes de entrar al salón-necesito que distraigas a Neji mientras yo trabajo con Gaara, le diré que necesito mejorar mi nota en esta materia así que me pondré con el, después de todo, después de ti es el que sigue en mejor de la clase.-dijo sonriente y antes de que yo pudiera buscar una excusa a su plan entro al salón y se sentó al lado de Gaara.

Yo con nerviosismo aje la mirada y me senté al lado de Neji que miraba con extrañez que Tenten estuviera con Gaara, pero ella le guiño el ojo y le paso una notita en un papel, eso al parecer funciono para que lograra desconcentrarse totalmente de sus sospechas. Respire profundo y deje los nerviosismos a un lado, no comente nada al respecto, debía mantener la calma para que Neji no se diera cuenta.

-Hola…-susurre mirándolo y sonriendo lo mejor que podía-al parecer hoy nos toca trabajar juntos…

-Hmp… no tengo problema-dijo Neji, que a pesar de ser cortante había sonado amable.

Aquel día en la clase debíamos identificar en los microscopios ópticos los tipos de tejidos que había en el cuerpo humano, aquello era fácil para mí ya que antes en mis horas libres en el instituto siempre me agradaba quedarme en el laboratorio y jugar con las muestras que tenían en el liceo, muchas de ellas de tejidos de animales.

-Tejido óseo…-susurre después de ver al microscopio y anote mis observaciones en el cuaderno, luego Neji veía y así comparábamos opiniones, a la final siempre resultábamos llegar a la misma conclusión así que no había problema. Mientras tanto yo lanzaba de ves en cuando miradas hacia Gaara y Tenten, Gaara se notaba muy serio y mi amiga estaba sonriente como siempre.

No se en que momento paso que el timbre sono y el primero en irse volando fue Gaara, Tenten tuvo que entregar su trabajo sola y yo me pare temblorosa a entregarlo, preguntándome si Gaara se había ido enojado porque yo sabia lo del plan siniestro de su padre… solo esperaba de todo corazón equivocarme.

Salimos y almorzamos los tres juntos, Tenten no podía decirme nada de lo que hubiera hablado con Gaara porque Neji estaba presente, yo estaba nerviosa e impaciente por saber que había dicho el amor de mi vida y por si era lo correcto haberlo involucrado por completo en todo aquel rollo.

A penas pude comer un poco y lo hice para que Neji no notara nada, aunque mis participaciones en la conversación eran mínimas, por una parte estaba feliz ya que no había rastros de Sai desde la última noche y no me molestaba en lo absoluto, era así un problema menos.

-Bueno Neji-kun y si vamos a pasear al centro comercial?-dijo mi amiga muy alegre, yo estaba entrando en crisis porque aquello significaba esperar más tiempo para saber lo que había sucedido.

-Claro Tenten…-dijo Neji amablemente y se paró para recoger su bandeja y la de su novia, o eso pensaba, luego mi amiga se paró y me miro de una manera extraña. Al momento que Neji fue a dejar las bandejas metió una hoja en mi libreta con demasiado disimulo que yo a penas, entando al frente me di cuenta.

-Hinata no nos va a poder acompañar porque va a salir con Sai dentro de poco-dijo ella como si aquello fuera lo más cierto del mundo. Pude notar la mirada sombra de mi primo y luego simplemente pronuncio un "cuídate" eso solo me indicaba que al parecer a él tampoco le gustaba aquel chico pelinegro de ojos oscuros.

Por mi parte me despedí lo mejor que pude y luego cuando vi que se fueron, me levante rápidamente de la mesa y me monte en mi auto deportivo para de una manera experta retroceder y encaminarme a nuestra residencia. Al llegar voltee hacia todos lados para asegurarme de que nadie estuviera cerca y entre cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras de mí y en sin poder aguantar, en plena sala, saque el papelito de mi libreta y lo abrí para poder leer lo que decía….

_Hinata no sabes cuánto me alegra saber lo que en realidad pasaba, pensé, con mucho dolor, que me habías dejado de amar…_

_No puedo permitir que te separes de mi por culpa de nuestras familias, mis días han sido oscuros desde que me abandonaste por protegerme.. pero entiende Hinata… no estas sola, estoy contigo y te amo. Esto no se quedara asi, te lo prometo._

_ATT: Gaara._

_P.D: Sal a media noche de tu casa y maneja hasta el jardín de mi madre, quiero verte._

Mi corazón se paró, dio un giro en trescientos sesenta grados como no lo había sentido durante tanto tiempo y ahí entre las sombras, con las cortinas cerradas y aquella casa tan vacía por fin pude sentir que mi corazón volvía a latir, pude sentirme viva y no aguantaba las ganas que aquella media noche llegara. El me seguía amando y yo con solo saber eso podía ir contra el mundo y sonreír… sonreír de verdad….


End file.
